


Starting Again and Starting Over (Just With You)

by Waitingforjust3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitingforjust3/pseuds/Waitingforjust3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met last summer with biomedical engineering and a science internship as a buffer between the two of them. Lexa had fallen so fast, so suddenly, she wasn't sure how to pursue her feelings. Little did she know that Clarke was crushing hardcore on her mentor and dorm R.A.</p>
<p>After one year later with lots of texts and skyping, amongst other things, they're back together for the summer, both as working mentors and both having missed each other very much. </p>
<p>P.S. I'm not very good at summaries, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mentor Year: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys can dig it. I've been bored at work and this is where my mind drifts off to.

Mentor Year

To go from being an intern last summer to being a mentor this summer was somewhat of a full circle experience for Clarke. Last year she had spent seven weeks with her new friends and co-workers, the directors of the research internship, as well as countless other scientists who came to the institute  for the cutting edge research. She herself fell in love with her research project and continued in the field when she went to college. Perusing medicine wasn't her passion until after that summer.

She remembered fondly that crazy amazing wonderful summer that seemed like just yesterday as she got out of her car in the university's hospital parking lot. She had been here so many times, had so many stories.

Her dorm pals had become life long friends and a new kind of family that she had found for herself and kept in contact mostly with just them. Raven and Clarke ended up going to UCLA together and being in the same dorms, which was so much more convenient through their first stressful year in college. Octavia visited the girls during winter break and was over the moon excited to visit the beach spots Clarke had told her about. She slept in Clarke's room because her view was better than Raven's. Raven's window was facing more buildings and a dumpster and Octavia gave her best puppy eyes for Raven to be understanding of why she chose to sleep in Clarke's room.

Monty and Jasper were adamant on having monthly Google hangouts or Skype sessions to keep everyone in contact. Those nights where everyone made it seemed to last all night. Laughing and joking to alleviate stress and catch up. The girls even helped Jasper with his chemistry homework since he was a senior in high school now.

But no matter what, Clarke had always done more to  stay in touch with Lexa. More so than all the others. Everyday they communicated, almost everyday, from texts to snapchats, to skyping in the afternoons and Clarke's favorite, the long late night phone calls.

Lexa was never far from Clarke's thoughts. Like ever. Too many times had the blonde let herself drift back to those nights with the older girl. Those movies they snuck away from the group to go see, the trips to the grocery store that ended up being passionate make out sessions in the back seat of Lexa's car, the study sessions in the dorms that led to something more. Her mind always flooded with vivid detail when she was alone in her dorm of Lexa's skin and the smell of her wavy hair, missing her almost girlfriend, her hands wandering her own body. Only imagining Lexa, only wanting Lexa, only moaning Lexa's name in the dark room.

Talking to Lexa and seeing Lexa via video screen was completely different from seeing her in the flesh.

As she walked towards the college of pharmacy building, she couldn't help but remember Anya and Lexa shouting at the top of their lungs one night, walking staggeredly as they made their way with the dormies from the wing stop across the street towards Anya's car.

_"I know ya love me," Lexa hollered, a little buzzed._

_"Yea," Anya was obviously doing background vocals._

_"I know ya care." She sang into her water bottle with such style. Her eyes drifting back and forth from the sky to Clarke._

_"Uh huh."_

_"Just shout whenever." A misplaced step lead all the dormies to laugh at their goofy drunk mentors as Anya tried like crazy to regain balance. "And I'll be there!"_

 

She walked up the steps and through the south entrance, taking in a deep breath at how it all seemed the same, yet so different. She had missed it here. It even smelled the same and Clarke couldn't help but ease right into the familiarity of it all. She wondered why she ever left town and didn't just go to college here. She missed the the old school vibe of the lobby, the glass casings with awards and microscopes, even the stupid elevator across the hall that she had been trapped in a few times with a particular brunette.

 

Walking over towards the lecture hall, she noticed the lights on and the door unlocked and made her way through the threshold. She heard the slow smooth droll of an oldie she had come to know only as _so fucking Lexa_. She had an entire playlist dedicated to the girl.

At the thought of possibly seeing Lexa in the flesh and in front of her very eyes, her heart almost plummeted, yet somehow hammered like crazy against her rib cage. She halted for a second as she looked around the corner for any kind of movement.

_"I know baby that you never love my ways, but I'll keep searchin for those right words to say."_

It was Lexa. Lexa was singing along, there was no denying it. She poked her head in the door more to finally see this girl, this girl she had missed so much.

_"I don't know what I'll have to do to change your mind, but some day baby, you'll wake up and find,"_ A sweet little ass wiggled on the stage with her back turned to Clarke as she continued to sing along. Her eyes were transfixed as she leaned on the door frame watching a very missed spectacle. Lexa moving like this when she was alone to her own devices.

_"You can't keep a good man down, oh no no baby, you can't keep a good man down, I wanna tell you,"_ a soft voice sang behind the podium. A lithe body swung to the slow sounds with grace in every step, brown hair in a messy bun and for some reason or another, Clarke noticed Lexa wasn't wearing shoes. Dressed in grey leggings and a black tank top, Lexa looked just a beautiful as ever and with such ease.

_What a complete dork,_ Clarke mused as she watched this girl alone in her own little world. Lexa was always poised and controlled around everyone, but Clarke got to know the idiotic Commander when she was relaxed and carefree. The Commander who enjoyed laying on the couch with her feet stretched over Clarke's chest and Clarke's on her chest as she smacked playfully at her face. The lame Commander who got a thrill out of science puns and thrived off of making a perfectly timed rhyme burn on the interns. The romantic Commander who insisted (but also more like gently demanded) that she pay for the tickets to the movie at the Loft as she dared you with her eyes to argue with her.

"Should I, you know, come back later?" Clarke spoke up, shaking her thoughts from that Lexa onto this dancing Lexa in front of her.

Lexa visibly shook in shock at the sound of someone's voice, immediately turning off her music. Once she turned around to see the culprit, her eyes went wide, her lips stretched into a smile, her body lurched and then her feet quickly lead her to the blonde.

"Clarke," it was barely audible yet Clarke didn't need to hear her name, she felt it in the air. She smiled at the girl coming to her with her arms wide open.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your groovin', but I'm here to report for duty." Clarke smirked as she let those strong arms wrap around her neck. Her arms tugged Lexa further into her pulling as close as possible around her waist. It had been a very long time since they were this close, much less in the same room. A soft sigh of relief left her lungs to have Lexa so near.

"You're here," Lexa said softly, her voice cracking on the last word. Clarke only held her tighter.

"I'm part of the crew now."

"I heard, but I was skeptical. Didn't think you'd show. It's been months since we-" Lexa pulled back to look at Clarke, worrying down on her bottom lip. She didn't want to say _it_ , or bring _it_ up at all. She tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her left ear and smiled. It had been way too long for her liking since the last time she had done that. The blonde hair was longer than before, but it still smelled like sunshine and strawberries.

"I take it you missed me then, hmm?" Clarke smiled as she held onto the brunette. She watched as Lexa bit her bottom lip, feeling tiny tingles of guilt and regret fluttering in her chest, but _good Lord_ how she felt her heart drop at the very much missed reaction she could get from this girl. Lexa only nodded.

"You ready to spend eight weeks with me this summer?" Clarke went on, her hand running up ever so lightly up Lexa's back. She watched as Lexa slightly shuddered at bit.

"Mm-hm," was the only sound the girl made after Clarke traced along her shoulder blade. She was staring at Clarke's lips. Soft and pink and right here in front of her, far too distracted to form complete sentences. Clarke was not only here in town, but here in her arms. The heat from her body sending Lexa into a rush of desire. That gorgeous mole above her lip on the left side of those very same lips she loved so much that she had spent countless hours giving so much tentative affection to, all those months ago.

_Not yet, just a little more time. Control yourself._

But then she was looking down at Clarke as the blonde stared at her own lips.

"Clarke," her voice seemed strained as she pressed their bodies closer against the wall beside the door. _So much for control..._ Their centers against each other as a familiar heat began to flutter between the two girls. Her lips were hell bent on kissing those lips she had owned last summer and would not let this moment slip by as she made her move towards Clarke.

The door on the opposite side of the lecture hall opened and loud voices came through, causing Clarke to drop her arms and Lexa to move swiftly backwards and face the intruding assholes.

"Man, oh man! Have I missed this damn place!" Octavia shouted as she walked through.

"You'll get sick of it this year. I fuckin promise you." Anya added as she closed the door behind them.

"Lexa!" Anya hollered, her smile plastered on her face. "CLARKE!"

The next thing Clarke knew she was being tackled by the taller woman to the ground. Like legitimately tackled on the ground. She barely had time to brace for the contact. Octavia ran over as well and joined in on the rolling around on the carpet as they laughed and hooted.

Lexa smiled at the dog pile next to her as she crossed her arms while rolling her eyes.

"Damn you, Anya and your freaky fast tackling." Clarke chuckled as she sat up. "I forgot how aggressive you can be."

"Griffin, I missed the hell outta you! Look at you! You're practically all grown up," she smiled as she lifted the girl to her feet. "Huh, Lex?"

"Definitely grown up." Lexa replied as she hugged Octavia.

"Can you believe we are on the crew, Clarke?" Octavia sing-song as she hugged Clarke. "We are gonna have some intern bitches and not _be_ the intern bitches."

"Oh, definitely!" Clarke said as she high-fived Octavia.

" _Yeah,_ you will." Anya added. "But in the end, we're all still Lexa's bitches. Huh, Heda?" Anya crossed her arms and smiled.

"I'm a natural leader and can't help it if people naturally submit to my will." Lexa pointedly smirked at Clarke as the other girls rolled their eyes in unison, missing the brief exchange between Clarke and Lexa.

"So dramatic," Octavia muttered. "Who else is on the crew this year?"

"Monty." Anya spoke. The girls collectively yayed. "Jasper."

"The fuck?!" Octavia blurted. "I thought he was in like, Amsterdam or something?"

"Came back for us," Lexa added as she put her shoes back on. "What? We're a hot commodity this summer."

"Cool. Who else?" Octavia asked.

"Gustus is back, but he is Indra's apprentice. Echo, Clarke and Bell."

"As in Bellamy?" Clarke asked with a snicker, snorting as she saw Octavia's face.

"As in my tard of a brother?!" Octavia laughed.

"He is. And he is gonna be great. Don't start, O. He knows...some science... Pretty much." Anya added. "Whatever, we aim for diversity here. Plus he's easy on the eyes."

"Ew! You're not allowed to get freaky with my brother," Octavia fake gagged.

"This looks like it'll be a fun summer so far," Clarke muttered. "How many interns this year?"

"Thirty-six," Lexa piped up.

"Shit, that's fifteen more than last year." Clarke said with a smile nonetheless at Lexa. _Can she not stare at me like that right now?!_ Clarke felt her heart throbbing all over under Lexa's lingering eyes.

"We are a very competitive internship and growing each year. This is ideal." She watched Clarke intently, studying her face, when really she was still swooning over the blonde actually being here in her presence. _How is it possible that she looks so much more beautiful than I remembered? Damn these two for ruining my chance to kiss her._

"God, I forgot how you two get into these showdowns with your staring," Octavia huffed light heartedly. "It's so fierce, yet simultaneously,"

"Like you're eye fucking the shit out of each other," both Anya and Octavia said at the same time. "Nice," they added whilst high-fiving each other.

"We do not!" Clarke said sheepishly, while Lexa just looked down and blushed.

"Mmhmm, whatever you say," Octavia smirked.

"Well I say that it's time to start planning for family night." Lexa said with no waver in her tone, yet her cheeks were pink still. "Stop screwing around and move it!" She smacked Anya's ass for good measure, scooting her to start helping.

Clarke shook her head and Octavia nudged her. "Totally thought you would've hit that by now, Griffin. What's the deal?"

"Octavia," Clarke looked at the brunette with a hint of shock, but it all quickly dissipated once she realized how much she had missed this girl. "Shut the hell up, you ass!" She settled for just shoving the girl as she went to help Anya and Lexa, doing nothing to dissuade Octavia of her suspicions.

 

As the families came and the new interns they'd be spending the summer with, Clarke was quickly having fun socializing with everyone and helping out. At one point Indra had pulled Clarke to her and started boasting about the young blonde to some parents. She looked up from her surroundings every now and again and was met with Lexa's eyes. A simple chance glance that lasted seconds. A glance that spoke volumes to how long they had been away from each other, and how badly they wanted to just slip away with each other.

Since earlier that evening, Lexa had changed and let her hair down to look more professional and Clarke had noticed. Her eyes always sought the other girl's presence. Her leggings gone and in their place was a black skirt with a pink blouse tucked in and her hair falling in beautiful tumbles past her breasts.

All throughout the night, they had been stealing glances at one another that eventually turned into deep staring. Their eyes taking turns to roam the full expanse of each others bodies, silently having conversations and, well, pretty much eye fucking each other.

  


"Do they think it's not obvious?" Anya leaned over into Octavia's ear. Octavia audibly snickered.

"We don't know anything. Whether they did or didn't... Clarke is very tight lipped." Octavia watched on at how Clarke was looking more and more like a love sick puppy across the room from Lexa. "Raven was so sure they were official last summer."

"Official... _ly in denial._ " Anya whispered. They were sitting behind Indra as she gave her speech about the next coming weeks. "But that's what we're here for."

"Plus thirty-six interns who would probably get the feel for Princess Clarke and Commander Hot Stuff having more than just chemistry with each other." Octavia wagged her eyebrows as Anya rolled her eyes.

"Lexa would love that pun. You're a dork." 

"Either way, I am so down for pushing those two together this summer. You in?"

"Sign me up." They both nodded and continued to watch on as their love birds kept on looking over at each other.

  


But for Lexa and Clarke, this summer wasn't about trying to get together finally, or any other kind of hookup.

They wanted to get to know each other again and pick up where they had left off. From the almost kissing earlier, to the kissing from last year. The kind where Lexa had locked her door and pressed Clarke up against the desk kind of kissing. That kind of kissing that always lead to something more, something that both girls equally desired. The kind of kissing that had Lexa breathless and at Clarke's mercy.

The kind of kissing where Lexa was sure she was in love. The same kind of kissing where Clarke thought she was in love.

Yet for right now, all they could do was just stare at each other.

 

With family night to a close, the crew was packing it in, picking up trash and papers with intern names and such. Bellamy was chatting it up with Monty and Anya, as Octavia and Gus laughed on stage near the projector as they unhooked all the cords. Lexa was on the far end of the lecture hall, stacking extra chairs and very watchful of Clarke as she tied name tags together and clipped papers into neat stacks. She wanted to be near Clarke all night, the urge to reach out and simply caress her skin to recommit every detail to memory was overwhelming. Her heart was galloping like a horse before she breathed deeply, deciding on making her way to Clarke."Hey you," Lexa said in a low sultry voice as she leaned against the table. Clarke tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before meeting Lexa's gaze. Lexa smiled as Clarke's breath audibly hitched. _She sighed. I must be doing something right. Something she likes._

__

"Hey yourself." Lexa came a little closer and reached down to grab Clarke's hand, but stopped herself halfway. She wasn't entirely sure if she could just up and grab Clarke's hand and pull her close. That is, she wasn't sure she could resist pinning Clarke up against the table if they touched just now. She settled for letting her fingers tap along the table.

"How'd you like family night? Being on the other side and all?" She settled for small talk, looking no where else except into those ocean blue eyes. _Dear Jesus, send help!_ Lexa knew she was biting her lip.

"It was nice. Anya said to be very social and make everyone feel comfortable and take pictures and I did." Clarke clucked out a laugh. "I had fun. You?"

"Uh, yeah I had fun." Lexa replied nervously, _if you could call pining after a girl you loved so much fun._ "I'm glad you had fun, Princess. We noble folk try hard to please you." _What the hell did I just say?!_

"Noble folk, huh? Here I thought you were the badass Commander with everyone's ass up on the line." Clarke was smirking as she stepped closer to Lexa, not quite invading her space just yet. Lexa gulped but narrowed her eyes at Clarke, there was a challenge here. This seemed all too familiar and both girls loved it.

"I definitely am." Lexa nodded. Clarke shook her head back and forth as she smiled, stepping close enough to whisper in Lexa's ear.

"Besides, you never had to try _too_ hard to please me, did you _Heda_?" A shiver raced down Lexa's spine that had Clarke reeling at just how much of a reaction she could get out of the girl in front of her. She stepped back and grabbed the stacks of papers and waited for Lexa to speak up.

After almost an entire year of not seeing Clarke right in front of her, Lexa as astounded at just how much Clarke had changed. She was more confident and grown, more bold but patient. Lexa wanted nothing more than to yell at everyone to leave so she and Clarke could have their time together.

"Clarke," she swallowed. "Tread carefully. You are playing with fire."

"Maybe I want to get burned." She bit her lip as she walked a little past Lexa.

"Wait," Lexa said, maybe a little too loudly as Anya and Octavia both looked over at them. "I um, uh, I was gonna ask if you needed a ride home?"

Clarke looked Lexa up and down as she said her next words. "I have a car now. But you can walk me out?"

"Yes," Lexa replied. "I'd love to." They both gathered the rest of their belongings as they made their way out of the college of pharmacy building, walking side by side, brushing past each other's arms and hips. Clarke wanted so much to reach down and hold Lexa's hand.

"I'm over here," Clarke pointed with her head to the right.

"I'm right behind you. Lead the way, Princess."

Clarke and Lexa walked over to her black mustang and Lexa whistled. "Your dad's wheels, huh?"

"Mom wanted me to ride in style...and make room in the garage. Plus I look pretty rad in it." Clarke could barely keep her smug smile from her face, the brunette obviously jealous. Once Clarke was inside, she stopped to look up at Lexa leaning on the door, her long waves covering her chest. Her door was still open and Lexa was right there. Alone and so close. Clarke's breathing was all shudders. She wanted to pull Lexa by the waist and tell her how much she missed her.

"You wanna hop in?" Clarke asked as evenly as she could manage with her throat suddenly dry. "A ride to your car?" 

"Oh yeah! Can I drive?" she laughed as she let her hand fall to Clarke's shoulder. She swallowed hard and retracted the hand an inch before Clarke patted her hand with hers, laughing with the older girl.

"Not a chance, Woods." Lexa groaned as she rounded the car and hopped in. The whole damn car smelled of strawberries and warmth and Lexa lost herself in it completely. "You all right over there?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm pretty good actually." She felt so shy all of a sudden; Clarke was staring at her smirking and Lexa was so gone. Clarke sighed and Lexa couldn't help herself. Her hand reached over and landed on the blonde's knee. "I missed you, Clarke."

"I missed you too," Clarke spoke, her voice a little more shaky than she wanted. Her hand went to her knee to slip her fingers in the spaces between Lexa's own as she pulled that hand up to her lips, breathed in Lexa's warm scent before her lips brushed against the back of her hand for a kiss. Lexa shifted in her seat to face Clarke, her other hand coming up to cup Clarke's chin and cheek. Both girls' hearts were racing and an all too familiar electricity was buzzing between them. Clarke leaned forward, Lexa sucking in her breath at the slow movement as her eyes watched Clarke's lips part.

There was a tap at the trunk of Clarke's car that pulled her focus from Lexa's lips. She looked back to see Bellamy coming towards the driver's side with a binder. "Sorry, Lex," she whispered as Lexa groaned softly, letting her hand fall from Clarke's face and her other hand slip from her knee.

"Princess. You forgot your R.A. binder. You're the boss. Hey Lexa," he smiled as he watched the two girls. Had he lights been on in the car, he would've easily seen how flushed their cheeks were. Clarke took the binder and nodded.

"Thanks, Bell. And don't call me princess."

"You let her call you that." He nodded towards Lexa.

"That's different," Clarke said under her breath as Lexa smiled and opened her door. "Wait! Where are you going?" Her hand grabbed at Lexa's hip as she began to rise. "I wanted to drive you to your car."

"You don't have to." Lexa smiled as she looked at Clarke's hand on her hip. The feeling it gave Lexa burned her entire skin, she could barely control herself. A whole night trying to get Clarke alone, only to be interrupted when she was so close to giving in.

"Anya said you'll be moving in on Friday and the interns will be there later in the evening." Bellamy spoke as he went to help Lexa out of the car.

"Wait, what?" Clarke blinked rapidly at the new information, not quite grasping he fact that Lexa was leaving and getting further and further away from her.

"Dorms. You. R.A. Friday. Be there, Princess." There was Commander, alright. Her tone was stern and cool as she looked at Clarke beside Bellamy.

"See? She calls you princess! Wha-"

"Bellamy, shush. Now come on. See you later, Clarke." And with that, she gave Clarke a wink and her and Bellamy made for the building. Clarke watched every step the brunette took, the sway in her hips, the breeze through her hair. She was absolutely mesmerized. She had almost kissed Lexa, after a year of wishing and dreaming and waiting, she had almost kissed her.


	2. Mentor Year: Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke moves into the dorms with a little help :3

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Clarke grunted as she arrived to the new dorms she'd be staying at this summer. Last year, her dorm was on north Highland Avenue right across the street from the gym but this year she was all the way by the turtle pond on Park and 1st where traffic was a bitch. Her parking was in a twenty minute zone and she realized she had no key card to the dorms. "Fuck. My. Life."

 

All she came with was her purse and binder in her lap with her internship info, along with some stuff for her new room in the backseat and trunk. She figured she'd show the intern info to whoever was at the desk and they would give her the all clear.

 

Once she made it up the stairs, her phone beeped in her bag and since she wasn't getting in, she fished for the device.

 

_Lexa ( 10:34am): Hey, sweetness. Are you at the dorms yet???_

_Clarke ( 10:34am): I'm in a twenty minute parking space outside of them and I have no key. :( How do I get in?_

_Lexa ( 10:35am): Okay okay relax. I'm coming to save you_

_Clarke ( 10:37am): I would love nothing more than for you to come for me. but I don't think you can_

_Lexa ( 10:37am): ... Excuse me??? t(-_-t)_

Clarke took a second to re-read their messages and her mouth gaped a little bit.

 

_Clarke ( 10:38am): WAIT that's not what I meant_

_Clarke ( 10:38am): I mean I wouldn't mind but WAIT LEXA_

_Clarke ( 10:39am): LEX. OH NO_

_Clarke ( 10:40am): I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way it was just slip of the tongue... or fingers_

_Lexa ( 10:40am): o_O_

_Lexa ( 10:40am): "coming for you"??? "slip of the tongue... fingers"??? XD Forward much?_

_Clarke ( 10:41am): don't tease me lex_

_Lexa ( 10:42am): that's not the first time I've heard that ;)_

_Clarke ( 10:43am): just come open this door please._

_Lexa ( 10:43am): you're no fun_

 

A couple of minutes later, Lexa was opening the door with a wide smirk painted on her face, her hair in a messy bun. She wore a thin navy blue sweatshirt over what seemed to be a slightly too long t-shirt, but all the same it fit her wonderfully. Her jeans were faded with the bottoms rolled up a bit over her ankles, all while hugging her curves in all the right places.

 

Clarke's face was pink with mortification as Lexa's smirk turned smug as she totally noticed Clarke checking her out.

 

"Exactly what are you doing here?" Clarke asked as she walked into the lobby with Lexa. "I can handle moving in ten interns. Why are you-"

 

"Sure you can, Griffin. But I am the one who requested for your help this summer." Lexa stopped right before a set of double doors as she studied Clarke's face. The blonde looked confused and somewhat tense in lieu of this new information.

 

"Like, we're both the R.A.?" A hint of a smile threatened to stretch across her face before she schooled her features.

 

"I hope you don't mind. Hell, ten kids is a lot more to handle than you guys last year. Don't get me wrong, I loved all you morons, but I could barely keep track of all of you," Lexa sighed lightly at the thought of the frustrating interns from last year. "Raven and Finn leaving whenever they pleased from the dorms, and Jasper and Monty getting lost in the student union. I swear Clarke, it's a lot more stressful than I imagined."

 

Clarke began to laugh out loud.

 

"Clarke! This isn't funny! I was so worried last year and I'm not afraid to admit that I need help this year..." she rolled her eyes as her hand went over the back of her neck. "Okay, maybe just admit to you, but still. Stop laughing!" She swatted at the blonde's arm with a playful smile.

 

"Fine, Commander. Your secret is safe with me." Without any real thought, her hand went up to caress the brunette's cheek, amazed at how soft her skin felt beneath her touch. Her breath caught in her chest and a dull ache pulsed from there and made it's way through her body, warming up every nerve ending.

 

Every nerve ending. She shuddered at the realization. Being so close after months of missing one another.

 

"I guess I'm all yours," Clarke whispered.

 

Lexa did not shy away from the touch, but rather leaned in more to the palm against her face. She was shocked, she could admit that. Clarke, the girl she had felt so deeply for so fast. Clarke, the girl who had challenged her and dared her beyond her comfort zone so many times. Clarke, the girl who kept making her heart stop in unexpected ways. She was right here and touching her and it burned so sweetly and so badly as she tried to find her voice.

 

"Clarke," she shuddered, licking her lips as she tried to clear her throat. The blonde's hands were starting to roam of their own accord and Lexa could barely maintain her normal stoic self. How the fuck does she do this?

 

"Please tell me we're sharing a room or at least right next door to each other because this distance thing is not something I can manage for much longer." Clarke breathed the words with hot breaths that made Lexa almost stumble backwards over nothing. She shook her head 'yes' and Clarke let out a staggered breath before Lexa gulped and nodded. "Then lead the way, Commander."

  
  
  


 

About two minutes later, after bumping and colliding in the staircase and hallway, hands fumbling and lots of grunts and gasps, Lexa was unlocking her door with the blonde's lips pecking and nibbling her ear. Once the door was open she was dragging Clarke in with a heated force, yanking on the blonde's jeans at the belt loops, whimpering at the desperate urge to connect their bodies.

 

Her movements once the door was closed had taken a slow pause as she just allowed herself take in the beautiful girl that she had missed so much, now breathing heavily against the door. She realized that now that Clarke was in her room,  _their room_ , she could afford to slow it down and drag it all out as long as she liked.

 

"I love what you've done with the place," Clarke managed to utter under Lexa's intense gaze, snapping her out of her daze as dark green eyes looked up into her own eyes. That was the first thing Lexa had said to Clarke a year ago when the blonde had first moved in her dorm. Lexa chuckled while glaring at her with a grin, taking three long strides to the blonde, pinning her against the door. "I love this too," Clarke laughed.

 

"Shut up," Lexa whispered as she grazed her lips over Clarke's neck. Warm soft flesh that she so desperately couldn't wait to familiarize herself with all over again welcomed her, making her eyes shut in appreciation at such a close proximity. The hot scent of Clarke's perfume wafting into her nostrils prompted the girl to crash her lips along the blonde's throat in a hard kiss. She felt the vibrations of Clarke's groan against her lips, and the tightening begin to coil in her lower belly, down in between her thighs while Clarke arched up into Lexa's body.

 

"God, I have missed you so much!" Clarke growled through her teeth. Her left hand pulled Lexa's hair out of it's bun and she felt a cool mango scented brush of air across her face, long wavy brown hair enveloping both girls' face. Her other hand was frantically trying to grip at Lexa's hip, her ribs and her biceps, all at once, but Clarke just could not decide on what to hold on to.

 

Suddenly, her breath hitched. She felt Lexa lick a long stripe from the hallow of her neck up to her chin, prompting her to let out a squeal and then instantly her other hand had found something to grab onto.

 

She squeezed at Lexa's breast more firmly this time, totally conscious of how turned on she was, amazed at how the mound still fit so perfectly into her hand while causing the older girl to whimper softly, her hips crashing with Clarke's against the door with a subtle bang. Clarke gasped at the sudden force and quickly pushed her hips back up to meet Lexa's.

 

Lexa _moaned_. One hand braced against the door as the other clinged to Clarke's waist. Her face was still burrowed in the crook of Clarke's neck as she let out a moan for Clarke. An honest to God moan that only Clarke could pull from her. She pushed their hips back up against the door, her thigh pressing up between Clarke's thighs, with an exceptionally louder bang this time.

 

Clarke's hand in Lexa's hair pulled the girl's head back to look into those green eyes. _Fuck_. They seemed to swirl with darkness. Her face was flushed and Clarke wondered if she looked just as needy as Lexa did right now. Lexa's lips were parted as she let her hips grind into hers with a mind of their own.

 

Another bang on the door from their hips clashing with one another's.

 

"Oooh my God," Clarke hissed as she pleaded with Lexa, her eyes heavy and her mouth feeling so dry. "Don't stop."  _Shit, this is really happening! She's so damn strong!_

 

Their breathes mingled in the hot air between them, both girls feeling more than just a little attraction to the one another, opting to letting pure lust and desire drive them. Both girls staring at each other's plump lips as the inches between them were closing, panting and tugging at clothes that were becoming entirely to heavy, too in the way, too hot. Lexa was about to close the distance.

 

There was a knock at the door that tore Lexa's focus from connecting their lips. Her brow furrowing in her startled state,heartache in her eyes at the disruption that made Clarke's heart melt as she covered her own mouth.

 

 

"Hey, miss? You alright in there?" The guy from the lobby was knocking at the door, waiting for an answer. "There was banging." He called out. "Like a lot."

 

"Not yet, there wasn't," Lexa muttered only loud enough for Clarke to hear. She pulled back from Clarke and swallowed as she tried to collect herself. "Just unpackin, you know. Very exicted is all."

 

"Oh," he said. "Sounded like you were having trouble, that's all."

 

"Yeah, trouble getting off." Clarke joked as she looked at a slightly disheveled Lexa straightening her hair and sweater.

 

"Shut up, Clarke." She smacked the blonde's arm.

 

Lexa made her way to the door and opened it only half way to greet the boy. "No trouble at all." Her voice picked up as she smiled.

 

"You sure?" he asked. Clarke rolled her eyes and knew Lexa was so done with this conversation already, other things were on her mind. Lexa's hand on the door was in a death grip and Clarke could only smirk at the action. She picked up her phone and checked the time.

 

"Absolutely. Don't worry. Interns will be coming, so you can help out then." She was itching to get back to Clarke, her hands visibly shaking with impatience.

 

"Ah. Sure thing. See you later, uh," he paused.

 

"Oh. Lexa," she smiled as she shook his hand.

 

"Quint. See you around." Lexa just nodded as she watched him walk away down the long hallway.

 

She shut the door and looked back over at Clarke. They exchanged looks but Lexa's grew more intense, more heated, more dark. "Take off your shirt, Clarke." Lexa growled as she locked the door.

 

Clarke sputtered for a second, since a second was all she had before Lexa started taking off her own sweater. "Lex, the interns? I still have to get my keys and my stuff-"

 

"Clarke, please." She was about to take off her t shirt when Clarke sighed again, stepping closer to her.

 

For Clarke, she had realized that they were acting like crazy hormonal teens jumping at the chance to jump each other's bones. She really wanted those bones, but she also realized that it'd be much better to slow things down.

  
  


"There are other things we need to be doing. We will have time later, Lexa." She went to Lexa's side and kissed her cheek. "Besides, I'd prefer to take my time with you, babe. It's been so long."

 

Lexa had not been prepared properly for what the simple term of affection could do to her. Her heart raced so fast, too fast, as she felt the most vibrant blush overcome her and knew she had melted into a puddle right in Clarke's hands, or maybe she was just dripping from the arousal shooting through her body to the core of her desire. Either way, her body was liquid heat.

 

"Clarke,  _beja_. You won't be saying that later," she husked after gulping down her flare of arousal.

 

"Oh c'mon, Lex," Clarke whined in her own hot and heavy tone as she came closer, flipping Lexa's hair over her head, uncovering Lexa's left ear as she leaned in. "Don't beja me. We'll be," Clarke's head spun as she thought having sex before she gulped and checked herself, "getting to know each other all over the place soon enough. First we have to settle in or else have to deal with angry parents and upset interns."

 

"Bej-" Lexa was about to start again when Clarke placed her finger to her lips.

 

"Wait? Please? Let me at least take you out for dinner?" Her eyes were in puppy mode and Lexa was weak.

 

Lexa growled, but nodded in agreement. "I don't know how much more I can wait. You don't need to wine and dine me." She sighed as she smiled at Clarke with a growing wickedness about it. "If I must wait any longer I hope you grasp that I am going to get very reacquainted with your body later. Every. Damn. Inch."

 

The blonde's eyes widened as she was about to exit the room. Her pulse throbbing. _Maybe I should stay..._

 

"Or did you want to keep playing this back and forth?" the brunette glared over at her, eyes dark and every ounce full of power. "I missed you Clarke," she whispered, annoyed that she could not get Clarke alone just yet, even in the room they'd be sharing, still nothing.

 

"Every inch," Clarke repeated before leaving the room. Her head was spinning, she was so dizzy, and desperately in need of fresh air. She smiled to herself as she looked back and knew she would have Lexa all to herself soon enough. And apparently every inch.

 

~~~~~

 

She was hot. The air was heavy and her eyes couldn't seem to fixate on a straight path. She could blame the summer heat that was said to be a high of ninety-two degrees, but she knew this kind of feeling. Too much in a daze from how desperately Lexa had expressed her want for her. It looked hungry and animalistic and Clarke hesitated at it's magnitude.

  
  


This time last year they were just barely meeting. Sure there was flirting, but there was also that awkward phase before they actually owned the undeniable truth that they both shared the same curiosity for each other. A certain deep and needy feeling were they wanted to know how each other's lips tasted and how it felt to hold each other. That lasted about three weeks before Clarke had backed Lexa up against the hood of the brunette's car, kissing her so passionatley, it literally took Lexa's breath away. Everyday after that, the girls were inseparable.

 

There was kissing outside at the sun table just a two minute walk away from the dorms in the middle of the night, to holding hands up the stairs to Lexa's office, to even having showers together at five in the morning, they were almost always with each other. They became so accustomed to just having each other at close proximity that both girls had somehow forgot two vital truths.

 

That the internship would end soon, and that Clarke had already accepted to go to UCLA for college.

 

Lexa always knew that Clarke would be leaving, and sooner or later ended up becoming sooner rather than later. She always knew she would have to let her go. As the days passed last summer, she had found herself wondering exactly how was she planning on managing that.

 

Lexa was always known for the total control she had over her emotions, but with Clarke she was way more open and carefree. She thought at first that Clarke was just some teenage bombshell she was crushing hard for and that soon it would dissipate. Hell, she _hoped_ it would die down. 

 

Yet during the mornings of the biotech training week, they flirted more. Lexa leaning over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of what it felt like to hold Clarke against her, under the guise that in this position she could better mentor Clarke with a micropipette. Clarke let Lexa catch her staring as she wondered, daring to fantasize as the embrace broke.

 

There were evenings at the dorms that only made Lexa swoon harder for the blonde. Sitting around with the others as they played cards, while the two girls held conversation with their eyes, basically undressing one another. Closer and closer they became until Lexa couldn't trust not only herself around the younger girl, but whether or not her feelings were really reciprocated or just imagined. It wasn't until Lexa had taken all the dorm girls out for Thai food down University that Lexa got an inkling of how Clarke felt about her. Up against the hood of her car in the warm summer night's breeze.

 

Lexa was in deep with this girl but time and distance had come between them and that only made Lexa want to hold on all the more desperately to Clarke now.

 

But she would never openly admit that. Not yet at least.

 

She had been hurt so deeply once, what seemed like a long time ago now. Those kinds of feelings were stuffed away, buried deep enough to not ache with that continuous clenching of her heart. Yet she found herself aching for Clarke.

 

She implied it with her eyes, but not her voice.

 

She conveyed it through her eyes in those late nights filled with more than just the summer's heat clinging to her skin. Her eyes shone with her love building just beneath the surface when she had Clarke near, but her voice failed her.

 

Lexa wanted to call Clarke hers, yet too afraid that maybe Clarke was just experimenting.

  
  


That's what seemed to make things a little easier for Clarke to part ways with her all those months ago. Lexa never said anything. She never voiced her needs. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Clarke already had a plan for her life far away and it didn't include her. She let Clarke go.

  
  


For Clarke though, Lexa had been her everything, especially her first love. Like real love. As far as Clarke was concerned, Lexa was someone she did not deserve that burned too bright in her suddenly so dim world. Her heart swelled at the thought of having a girl like Lexa being hers. A boss ass bitch who kicked ass and took names, all the while turning into a pouty puppy who wanted lots and lots of snuggles. 

 

The kind of girl that walked into the room and her mere presence demanded attention, yet only coming out for Clarke's attention. That kind of girl was all those things, but at her core, she was the sweetest girl that Clarke had ever seen. The way she curled up to Clarke, just for warmth and touched her unconsciously during movie nights. The way she dragged her lips across Clarke's shoulders at the laundromat, just for the simple fact to always maintain contact with the blonde. Clarke loved feeling that she was important enough to always be wanted.

 

Clarke knew she fell in love with Lexa a long time ago. Still, so much time had passed and Clarke wasn't sure if Lexa really felt the same way, then or now. Lexa _had_ been the one to say we'll keep it casual.

 

Few occasions had she believed that Lexa was pouring all her heart and soul into her kisses, but soon after they'd get into an argument or even Lexa's sarcasm would give Clarke doubt. Lexa pushed her away, whether she meant to or not. Clarke could be very reasonable but this whole back and forth with Lexa, and the no-strings attached sex was making Clarke fracture inside. She felt it. She didn't like it, but she also wasn't ready to confess her love for a girl who seemed like she might not want.

  
  


Upon returning home for this internship, she began to think maybe her trist with Lexa was no more than a summer fling that wasn't meant to last. Burning too hot and too fast, yet they never talked about it. Just seemed to kind of understand.

 

Still... Clarke could never think of Lexa as just a fling. The pain of even considering letting Lexa go was so foul and awful. She could never, not entirely anyway, but she did want more from Lexa. She wanted so much more. _Could she have that?_

  
  
  


 

 

Once she had her keys for the dorms securely on her key ring, she went out to her car, parked in the correct parking lot and began to lug her stuff towards the front doors.

 

"Wanna let me help with that?" Lexa laughed as she took one of Clarke's duffle bags.

 

"Let me do the heavy lifting. Just open the doors for me," she smiled as she tried to take the bag back, Lexa's grip on it did not waver. "Lexa, come on."

 

"You're in my dorm. You're my guest." Her smile was too sweet, too innocent.

 

"It's my dorm too," she nudged the brunette as she kicked at the door. "My room too."

 

Lexa smirked before swallowing the lump in her throat at hearing Clarke talk about her room. She briefly let her mind drift back to last summer and caught a flash of how Clarke's stuff was all over the place, mixed in with Maya's. She smiled at the thought of Clarke's things soon to be mixed in with hers. Anyone else and Lexa would have seen sick to her stomach.

 

"Fine. Is there anything I can really help with? Want me to set up your laptop to my screen monitor?" Lexa was smiling brightly.

 

"For late night movie nights? Netflix binging?" Clarke visibly perked up as Lexa nodded her head.

 

"What, like 'Netflix and chill'?" Lexa chuckled as she opened the door for Clarke. On the walk towards the stairs, Clarke seemed to be really considering the prospect, humming to herself. "Clarke?"

 

What Clarke was really thinking about though was that she had decided that she was going to be more confident around Lexa and take as much of her time as possible. Eight weeks will probably go by slower that way.

 

Once in front of their room, Clarke turned around and smiled devilishly, her eyebrows raised.

 

"Only if by that you mean having sex. Is that what you were getting at?" She made the decision to be more blunt with Lexa, more up front and hoped Lexa would accept it. She hoped Lexa would meet her for the challenge.

 

"Definitely what I was getting at." Lexa gulped. "You. Me," she was stepping up closer to Clarke, dropping her gaze to look into blue eyes through her dark lashes. "Your bed. Or my bed?"

 

"And what about the Netflix?" Clarke smiled but not to tease the brunette, it was a smile that was meant to encourage Lexa to continue.

 

"Details. Background, really. That can be worked out. Though I won't be paying any attention to what's on." Her arm braced against the door as Clarke shivered in Lexa's closeness. Her hands were full of bags and straps and god, Lexa was being really sexy right now.

 

"What will you be paying attention to then?" Clarke whispered, gulping down the dry lump in her throat.

 

Lexa licked her lips with a small swipe of her tongue before she leaned into Clarke to capture those beautiful lips in a brief kiss.

 

"You have one guess," she whispered, that kiss was too short for her liking. She kissed Clarke again, this time with more need yet still soft enough to be chaste and by no means enough.

 

"Lexa," Clarke breathed out as she dropped her bags and grabbed onto Lexa's sweater to pull their bodies closer. She deepened the kiss, tilted her head this way then that, lips pressing hard against each other's, lips being sucked in slightly to cause the sweetest of whimpers between them.

 

Lexa had no problem following Clarke's lead as she let her tongue slide against the blonde's lower lip. She had to have a taste of Clarke.

 

They stayed there simply kissing in front of their door for the next five minutes before Lexa's phone and Clarke's phone that they had been ignoring joined in unison at buzzing. Lexa pressed her forehead to Clarke's as they both took a look at their phones.

 

"Sam is lost and his mom demands directions." Lexa laughed before Clarke spoke up.

 

" _'Clarke, where is the parking for the dorm? And why isn't Lexa answering my texts?'_ " Clarke recited Sam's text as Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

"To be continued, Princess?"

 

"To be continued."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fluff, more angst. Next chapter will be a little something more. Also honestly, getting the emails with all the kudos has made my day for the last couple of days.


	3. Day 3, Still Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interns will be little shits and Clarke wastes no more time.

The entire morning seemed to drag on as more interns showed up. All of them were present that Friday. All of them. The hallway was crowded and packed with excited teens, duffle bags, laptops, boxes filled to the brim with stuff, and along with ten interns came parents and Clarke couldn't get enough of it. Last year they had waited on two late comers to arrive on Saturday and Sunday, but not this time. Ten high school kids were present with a look of bewilderment that mixed with thrill running around in their eyes. It was almost as nerve wracking as it was adorable.

 

The parents stayed to help set up their kids' rooms and to exchange numbers with everyone else, especially Clarke and Lexa. The two R.A's made for a great team when it came time to tackle any of the parents' concerns about living on campus and what kinds of activities their kids would be up to. Of course they'd be the responsible adults they were expected to be to supervise their kids, but if last year was anything to go on, there would be so much mischief going this summer. They figured they could just spare the parents that extra information.

 

Lexa and Clarke set up their own room in between times and found that it was the most spacious of all the other dorm rooms on the floor. 

 

"This is so cool! They have the big screen monitor and there's chairs! We could have like, movie nights in here, huh?" A seventeen year old boy named Miller said once he saw their awesome setup. Lexa had her surround sound set up with Clarke's laptop hooked up to it right in the center of their room against the wall between their beds. The desk chairs and Lexa's lounge chairs made for great front row seats to a movie.

 

Lexa's eyes went wide at the notion, suddenly too aware that these kids would be even more worse than Anya and Octavia cock blocking her. Clarke tried so hard not to laugh.

 

"Totally! We should try to have a movie night in here a few times a week." Rachel smiled as she nodded with Miller. Lexa started blinking rapidly as Clarke could no longer contain her fit of laughter. Clearly Lexa had other plans and was quickly realizing that she would have more _needy_ interns this year.

  
  


 

 

Later that evening, after moms and dads said their goodbyes and interns were settled into their new rooms, Clarke had gathered all the interns in the living area beside the main lobby to address the coming events and the basic rules of dorm living as Lexa came down from the bathroom.

 

"See? Ten fucking interns and they're all staring at you like they could devour you at any second." Lexa winced as she nudged Clarke to look at the monsters chatting away, all too eager to get things going off a little ways away.

 

"This is what you had to deal with last summer with us? Must have been pretty hard."

 

"You have no idea."

 

"But I am about to. Is it too late to back out?" Clarke smirked as she nudged at Lexa. "I'm kidding! I'm already having so much fun."

 

"You have to be my second, Clarke." Lexa was fake pouting at the blonde as she looked over at the interns just laughing away at something one of the boys had said.

 

"Second?" Clarke whispered as she crossed her arms.

 

"Yes. Second in command. Especially here. Though I'm pretty sure you can lead them just fine. For now, watch and learn princess." Lexa nodded.

 

 

The interns collectively stopped chattering once Lexa stood before them. She had such a way of commanding complete attention.

 

"You all seem like a bright bunch. Not to mention how excited you all are."

 

"Yeah! We're in college, baby!" Adam, a junior going into his senior year at high school hollered and made the other kids cheer with him.

 

"Technically, you're all interns. Which basically makes you the babies of the bunch. Though we do want you to have fun, be warned that you will be stressed out probably eighty percent of the time, overworked maybe about fifteen percent of the time and for that last five percent of the time, hopefully we can get you to unwind." Lexa had their full attention as she explained. " _Hopefully_."

"Now, while here at the dorms, there are rules you must follow, along with the __guidelines of the internship. The Jaha Institute is a top of the line cutting edge research facility that has chosen you to be apart of that, to further the horizons, if you will. Out of thousands of applicants." The brunette sat over the armrest of one of the recliners.

 

"Last year it was hundreds," Clarke added. She looked over at Lexa and watched as she nodded for her to continue. "This research programs expands every year and becomes more and more competitive. In total, we've had one hundred interns pass from this program and you guys make up that last bit."

 

"We're apart of the hundred?" said a girl in glasses, Emma. All the interns looked up to their mentors as both women nodded.

 

"You are." Clarke smiled. "Indra expects you all to act like you're older. Sophisticated and held with poise. If you do not adhere, you'll be on probation and could be kicked from the program. Not to mention, on Indra's shit-list." The interns looked like they collectively gulped and Clarke decided she liked very much to be in control at their show of fear.

 

"But of course, while here at the dorms, you all are under our supervision. We're here to help during the weeks when things get hard. So don't got slamming out the walls or breaking the beds and respect the dorms." Lexa all but glared as she folded her hands in her lap.

 

"Or _breaking the beds in?_ " Adam raised his eyebrows as everyone giggled. Even Lexa had to cover her mouth at the squeal of a giggle she made. Clarke looked back at her and it would have been a glare of Lexa's cheeks weren't so pink with a knowing smile as she continued to giggle. 

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Adam. Would you even know where to begin if you had to _break in_ your bed?" Clarke teased as everyone laughed again. 

 

"Well, I am here to learn. Which lab puts an intern to test such hypotheses and theories? I'm all about _hands on_ learning." Adam was such a little shit, it was almost adorable.

 

"Anya is gonna love you," Clarke laughed. "Any other questions?"

 

"Do we get keys to the building, or..." Miller raised his hand as he asked softly.

 

"Only me and Lexa have keys to the building. Well, key cards." Clarke answered. "So you guys don't go off at night to walk around campus and wake us up at some god forsaken hour to let you in."

 

"You'll sleep outside if you do," Lexa simply added. The interns laughed. "I'm serious," she said in a serious one as she raised her eyebrows. There was no laughter after that comment, but for a small snicker from Clarke.

 

"You guys are the 'dorm kids', and automatically signed up for more fun. Just behave and turn in your assignments and do your lab work and you'll have more time for fun. We're gonna show you how to have some real fun. Deal?" Clarke smiled.

 

"Deal." "Sounds good." "Cool." They answered.

 

Lexa stood up and gave Clarke a small smile as she made her way towards the interns. "Fantastic. Now let's go get something to eat, yeah?"

 

"Where?" All ten interns asked.

 

"I'm thinking maybe Ferkin's down University?" She tapped her finger on her lips as she gave Clarke a knowing smile, raising her eyebrows for added measure.

 

"I haven't been to Ferkin's since last year," Clarke shook her head at Lexa. It was the same place they had went to on the first night just about a year ago. "You take all the interns to Ferkin's on the first night, Lex?"

 

"Hey!" She smirked as the interns laughed at the pair. "I've only done this once before." Clarke simply covered her mouth as she chuckled at how Lexa was blushing. "Ferkin's is awesome and you know it. It's a crowd pleaser. Guys, go get ready and be down in ten," she commanded as she glared at Clarke with no seriousness at all. 

 

Once the kids were out of sight, Clarke faced her co-worker with a smug grin plastered on her face. "Is the Commander coming out to play?" Clarke laughed as she continued to tease the older woman.

 

"Just for you." The brunette winked. "The night is early. You might get lucky."

 

"I'm already hot and bothered from earlier," Clarke husked in a playful manner, leaning into Lexa to graze her ear with her lips. "Every single inch?"

 

Lexa's jaw clenched as she gulped a bit, her nostrils flaring as she let out a long breath. "I said every _damn_ inch, but yes. Earliest convenience."

 

"I think we can arrange that." Clarke was biting on her lip as she let her hand reach for Lexa's waist. "Just don't start with the interns around," she smiled as her hands roamed up the length of Lexa's arms, brushing the backs of her fingers against the warm sun-kissed flesh of her forearms. Goosebumps broke out across the skin and Clarke almost stumbled back at the purr that came from Lexa.

 

"Then maybe don't sit by me at dinner," Lexa's voice was hushed, almost quivering, being very affected by Clarke's feather light touches. Clarke only shook her head more at the growing tint of red on Lexa's cheeks she knew she mirrored. "I honestly don't think I could keep my hands to myself."

 

_Definitely would play more than footsies with her._

 

"That...sounds tempting," Clarke shrugged _._

 

_~~~~~~~_

 

_Lexa ( 8:49pm): I can't believe you're on the other side of this long table Clarke _ _:-[_

 

_Clarke ( 8:50pm): that's the third time you've texted me that. I'm sorry. Its not my fault all the interns love me more :P_

 

_Lexa ( 8:52pm): little devils_

 

_Clarke ( 8:54pm): sorry sweetie. I'll make it up to you later B)_

 

_Lexa ( 8:54pm): HOW??????_

 

Clarke looked up from her phone to find Lexa staring intently at her screen, waiting for a reply, a blush totally visible on her cheeks before looking up to catch Clarke's gaze.

 

Lexa lifted her phone and tapped at it like she would her watch as if telling someone to hurry the hell up.

 

_Lexa ( 8:55pm): Please?!!!_

 

_Clarke ( 8:55pm): fine, we'll start on your bed_

 

_Lexa ( 8:56pm): I'll lock the door_

 

_Lexa ( 8:56pm):  Turn the lights down low_

 

_Clarke ( 8:57pm): I like where this is going ;)_

 

_Lexa ( 8:57pm):  Put some music on that's soft and slow_

 

From across the gigantic table, Lexa could hear Clarke spitting out her drink and chocking on her laughter, looking up to see Emma and Rayna patting Clarke's back.

 

"Whoa there, Clarke. You okay?" Rayna asked, patting her more softly now as Clarke's coughing died down.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good now. Just..." she smiled wide and looked over at Lexa and squinted her eyes towards the brunette in the briefest of moments. "Just thought of something hilarious."

 

"Aw, no way. Share Clarke." Adam perked up. All the others were nodding in their consensus. "Was it something funny whoever you're texting said?"

 

"I kinda thought she was texting Lexa." Rachel added as she smirked and looked from side to side at both of the older women. Lexa swallowed thickly before she gave Clarke a pleading look to help. All the other interns were now eyeing them both, with raised eyebrows.

 

"I was... texting Lexa." Clarke started, pulling her hair back over her shoulders as ten sets of eyes looked at her more intently.

 

"No offense, Lexa, but you don't really seem the hilarious type." Adam chuckled but once he was met with Lexa's death stare, he sat straighter and then muttered "sorry Lexa," clearing his throat before drinking his soda.

 

"Regardless," Murphy, a young boy with an obvious love for beanies finally spoke up for the first time that night. "You probably know Lexa best. If you say she's hilarious then she must be. Hopefully we can get to see that." He took a bite of his fries before adding, "Anya mentioned to me at family night to not piss the Commander off in the dorms."

 

"True." Miller nodded his agreement. "She said once we've pissed you off, only the princess can save us after that."

 

"Best candidate for Princess is you, Clarke." Emma voiced as she smiled cheekily over her milkshake at the blushing blonde.

 

All Lexa and Clarke could do was share rapid blinks at one another at the thought of their friends sharing this information with the interns that they would be living with for the next eight weeks.

 

"You two are blushing now." Rachel stated as she poked her fork in the air towards them.

 

"I- we..." Lexa stammered a little as she scratched at her neck, looking for any kind of explanation that would get them off their backs. It was too early for the interrogating portion of getting to know each other. 

 

"Lexa and I haven't seen each other in months. We're like, just trying to get to know each other again." Clarke spoke. The interns all nodded as they exchanged glances with one another. Glances that said _sure you are_.

 

"As far as her being hilarious, she makes puns that are just, wow." Clarke added as she remembered just how cheesy and lame Lexa could be.

 

"Do innuendos count as puns?" Miller whispered to Rachel. She chuckled for a second as she wondered herself.

 

"What was the pun?" Murphy asked.

 

"It was one of those puns so awful, it's not worth repeating." Lexa was glaring now, at all of the interns with a tight lipped smiles, hoping they'd all change the subject, before lifting her eyes to Clarke as she shook her head in mild annoyance at the kids around the table.

 

"I know some science puns really fitting for our internship," Emma said as she sipped the last of her shake down. "I mean, I have a lot of chemistry jokes but I'm just afraid none of them would get a good reaction."

 

Lexa exhaled subtly, glad they were moving on as everyone laughed. She looked up at the blonde and saw her giving an apologetic smile as she just shrugged.

 

_Clarke ( 9:04pm): this is the rest of our summer_

 

 

With ten minutes of chatting and eating passing by, Miller looked over at Rachel and raised his eyebrows.

 

"What do you think?" he asked as they looked at Clarke laughing away with Rayna and Emma now.

 

"I call bullshit." Rachel muttered to Miller. He nodded as he passed her some of his fries, both munching as they silently devoted the rest of their night studying their mentors.

 

~~~~~~~

 

It was almost midnight on a Friday night and all interns were up still, far too excited about nearly everything and anything that was ahead of them. Adam, Murphy and Rachel seemed to be the witty ones with too much charm and sass that would either irritate the other mentors on the crew or be seen as endearing. Rayna and Emma were passionate about whatever they seemed to talk about with adorable smiles that made them look twelve.

 

Ashley, Sam, Mike and Kelsey all seemed like they weren't used to being social, but smiling and laughing with the group nonetheless, and the summer would give them time to break from their shells. Miller seemed like he was older than just a teen. He was the only one with facial hair and had kind eyes that Clarke instantly compared to Bellamy's.

 

They were all hanging out downstairs in the living area in their pjs. Lexa and Clarke sitting in the cushioned chairs engaging in conversation and laughing as they began to make nicknames for each other, and man, this took them back a year. As an intern, Clarke waited til about two in the morning before she finally went to bed, far too excited for training week and meeting all the other interns. There was a lot of excitement about being on her own, so she understood the interns' joy.

 

Still, there was Lexa. Part of her excitement last year was the racing of her heart whenever she saw Lexa, talked to Lexa, or even thought of Lexa. Only now there was a promise that she was going to make it up to her and the mere thought of what that actually entailed gave Clarke goosebumps. She wanted nothing more than to turn in for the night to start with the making it up, as well as the making up for lost time.

 

She yawned and stretched and smacked her lips for good measure on her comfy chair. "Well, you party animals, I am going to bed," she smiled sleepily as she saw the corners of Lexa's lips turn up slightly. "Looks like Lexa is the fun one tonight."

 

"Mmm, I don't think so. Now that you flaked out first, they know that I can last longer." Clarke snorted and rolled her eyes. "You showed weakness, Clarke." Lexa teased as she too stood from her chair.

 

"But I'm tired," Clarke said as she rubbed her eyes.

 

"You guys are so old." Miller said.

 

"Whatever. We'll go to breakfast in the morning, so get some sleep." Lexa said as she rubbed the top of Adam's head. "Guys don't go too crazy."

 

"Goodnight guys." Clarke waved as she made her way over to the hallway.

 

"Goodnight guys." Lexa repeated as she followed Clarke, in a subtle manner with distance between them, waving back as they all said their goodnights.

  
  
  
  


As soon as they rounded the corner, Clarke reached down and grabbed Lexa's hand in hers. She saw Lexa smile like a dork as she picked up the pace to their room.

 

Damn near sprinting once upstairs straight ahead to their room, their hands fumbling and roaming wherever they could find purchase. The last room on the right, of course that was their room.

 

The second the door closed behind them, their lips found each other's as they shifted against each other in the dark room, the only light coming from between the blinds in streams of dim oranges. 

 

Clarke pulled her closer by the waist and was rewarded with the sexiest sigh she had ever heard from Lexa.  _That was hot._

 

Lexa leaned forward into the kiss, deepening the contact as much as she could. Her arms wrapped around Clarke's shoulders and her fingers ran through blonde locks that felt almost too soft, too much like a dream. She bit down as lightly as she could control herself to and once Clarke reacted with a chuckling groan, she knew this was either the best dream she had ever had or very very real and just too good to be true.

 

"Easy there, tiger." Clarke was smiling,  but Lexa didn't need the light on to know she was. "I seem to recall you promising me a locked door, lights down low and some music that's,"

 

"Soft and slow. I know." Lexa whispered as she reconnected their lips. "You've got two out of three." Her words were muffled into the next kiss, her hands wandering all over the blonde's body grasping for more.

 

"Real funny earlier, Josh Turner." Clarke laughed into Lexa's mouth as her hands tugged at Lexa's pajama pants strings.

 

"It totally would've worked," she said breathlessly, taken aback at Clarke's fingers below her stomach moving quickly to undo her string. _Just let this actually happen_. She was now up against her desk in the room, nearly leaning over it but still resisting the urge to just melt to Clarke's control. She wanted to put up some kind of fight for dominance. 

 

"Still can. Only if you do a little dance for me," she husked before yanking down Lexa's pants enough for them to fall the rest of the way down into a pool around her ankles on their own. Lexa gasped sharply at feeling the cool air hit her bare legs, and Clarke's nails scraping ever so slightly along her hip.

 

"Um," Lexa held her breath once Clarke's lips enclosed around her pulse point, her fingers sliding just above the waistline of her panties. "Just not to that song, Clarke."

 

"Okay," Clarke whispered as she leaned back a bit to look into what she could see of Lexa's eyes. Her fingers were slipping beneath and further down to cup her heated mound. Lexa's hands squeezed tight, her mouth opened as she moaned at the feeling of Clarke between her legs where she had needed her the most.

 

Soon after that first moan, Clarke dipped her fingers a bit further and felt and  _heard_  how wet Lexa was for her. God, she missed this. Only for a split second did she let herself reminisce on those times before. Now was so much more urgent.

 

"Please, Clarke." Lexa moaned, a little louder this time. She felt her panting against her shoulders as her legs unfolded more once Lexa hopped up on the desk. Clarke's fingers took their time with reacquainting the soft silky skin, her other hand finding a grip of long flowing brown hair to pull back on. "Clarke."

 

Her own clit throbbed at how desperate Lexa's voice sounded and how good she felt between her legs. This was all happening so fast and _finally_. Clarke let her fingers slide down to Lexa's entrance to gather more of her wetness before circling back up to her clit. Lexa bucked her hips at the contact and Clarke thought she might pass out from just how dizzy she was becoming. Fuck. She felt Lexa tensing more and more and knew that just stimulating the pulsing nub would have her coming in no time.

 

Lexa was a whimpering mess, biting her lower lip in a sorry attempt to stifle her moans.

 

"Jesus, Lexa! You're so fucking sexy right now." Clarke sped up her teasing pace as Lexa whined out for her to give her what she really wanted.

 

"Please, Clarke. Make me come for you. I'm right there." Her hips were rolling fervently along with Clarke's rubbing and squeezing, and she was close and by close, she only had seconds left. 

 

Clarke kissed her with so much force, it knocked the breath she had been desperately trying to hold onto right out of her, making it all the more easier for her to fall over the edge. Her body tensed and then shudders pulsed through Lexa like electric jolts to signal her climax.

 

"Oh my god," Lexa hummed as she tried to straighten herself back up. Clarke was peppering kisses all over what was exposed of her chest from her collarbone to her throat. She wanted more.

 

"Oh my god, indeed. You okay?"

 

"Yeah. More than okay. Shit," Lexa gasped.

 

"What is it?" Clarke asked as she held Lexa up.

 

"I can't feel my legs." Lexa laughed. Clarke couldn't help but join in.

 

"Bed?"

 

"Please."

 

Once on the bed, both girls realized how tired they were. "Fuck, I said every inch Clarke." Lexa was lifting the covers for then to slip under, her hands roaming Clarke's clothed legs.

 

"Every damn inch. And don't worry. I said I'm make it up to you and that's exactly what I did. Also, we've got weeks, Lex." She cuddled closer to Lexa before kissing her again.

 

"Weeks," Lexa repeated as she let the kiss that seemed so impossible lull her to sleep. Clarke kissed her until she too fell asleep in Lexa's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will updating every week or just on Sundays and Wednesdays. If not, then Sundays most likely and Wednesdays if we're all lucky.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos make my world go round and comments give me life!


	4. First Day of Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has her first day of work and Lexa decides to take a leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this week at work left me 99.99% stressed the hell out. I was determined to get this chapter posted. I considered quitting but ended up applying for new jobs and positions. I even applied to go to the police academy. We'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!! This week at work should be more chill, so I will be writing more.
> 
> That's the plan at least xp

 

The weekend seemed to fly by far too fast for Lexa's liking. Friday was a hectic day that was moving very quickly with interns coming and settling in and Friday night was just what Lexa needed, really needed, in order to put a calm to her nerves. She didn't expect for a minute, to wind up in bed with Clarke. Yeah, she hoped for it to happen sooner or later, but in all honesty she hadn't actually anticipated on that night to get that lucky.

 

Saturday morning left her groaning now at the memory. Clarke was sleeping in her arms, a nest of blonde curls in her face and Lexa decided that that was the best way she could ever imagine waking up. Screw staring at the girl she wanted so badly from across their dorm room in a completely different bed. This was so much better. 

 

Saturday night though, was a different matter. They didn't even have the night to themselves as the interns all voted to sleep in their room with the door open as the boys slept in the room right across the way, having a movie night with Clarke's Netflix account. Watching Aliens on the Moon because Ashley and Adam won rock paper scissors while Lexa shared her snacks with them and Clarke shared her bed with Rachel and Emma. Lexa may have been a tiny bit jealous when she saw how Rachel and Emma were pampering Clarke with both of them painting her nails and their hands all over the blonde's arms and hands. She wished she could be that close with Clarke out in the open, affectionate and enjoying each other's company.

 

Sunday morning Lexa woke to the smell of fresh coffee wafting up in her face. She saw that Clarke had already showered and was dressed to go somewhere. With some lingering kisses to Lexa's forehead and cheeks, Clarke explained that she was needed by her mom for a girl's day out. Lexa smiled sleepily at that and concluded she could leave Clarke alone for a day if she was with her mom.

 

She was wrong. 

 

Facing the interns alone was overwhelming. That's how she explained it to Clarke via multiple texts at least. They were all so different and colorful with their interests and obsessions, Lexa was sure she would get them confused with one another. Eventually Lexa figured they could all go out around campus and explore. Most of them had never been to the university, much less the city, so everywhere was new. From the library and bookstore with a coffee shop inside, to the food court at the student union, Lexa took them all over so they would talk and lighten up and have fun. That made time pass before they got lunch at the nearest pizza shop, and then went back to the dorms for a couple of rounds of pool in the activities room.

 

The night was chill considering most of the interns wanted to rise early for day one of training. With them turning in for the night, Lexa had peace but she was also alone and Clarke's bed looked all too inviting as she crawled in and breathed in all the scents that were just Clarke. Lexa did consider herself a creeper, but compared to facebook stalking Clarke and just smelling her blanket made her feel more than just better. Before midnight, after talking to Clarke on the phone for over an hour about her day, they said goodnight, taking them more than just a little while before either hung up. 

 

She ended up taking Clarke's blue blanket with her to her bed.

  
  


Monday came and she was so thankful she was up before anyone on the floor. The showers were hers and she was done in a flash and went to get ready in her room. Five o'clock came and interns were heard stirring. Six o'clock came and she was ready to go lead the heard that was sure to be gathering. With one more glance about the room, she smiled as she saw Clarke's blanket still on her bed and then shut the door to a close. She was pulling on her last shoe as she was locking up her room; keys in one hand, purse under her arm which meant she had to have her mentor pamphlet in her mouth while she checked to be sure her door was locked.

 

"Always putting things in your mouth still, hmm?" There was a soft laugh just off to the side of Lexa's peripheral. "Good morning, Lex," came the raspy voice she knew only to be Clarke's. She stood straight up and couldn't contain the smile that took over her features to save her life.

 

Clarke had her hair down in waves, her blue long sleeved henley shirt rolled up to her elbows and two buttons undone, with dark blue jeans that held hugged Clarke's curves tucked in a pair of boots that made Lexa think of just how much of a cowgirl Clarke looked and how country she was.

 

"Morning Clarke. And yes. No free hands, then I use my mouth." Lexa said matter-of-factly, smiling as she tried to focus on other things besides how great Clarke looked right now.  _That's impossible._

 

"I brought you a coffee. Black, with a little sweetness." Clarke let a little chuckle slip while she handed her the coffee.

 

"But I don't like sugars in my coffee," Lexa looked at the blonde curiously. There were interns gathering in the hallway now, talking and from time to time looking over at their two mentors who seemed to manage to take forever in just giving each other beverages.

 

"I know. I meant me." Clarke laughed as she turned to walk with Lexa as the brunette rolled her eyes. "Don't make that face. That was at least an eight."

 

"More like a four," Lexa muttered before sipping her coffee. "Your little lame puns never get past a six." She stuck her tongue out at the gaping blonde who was too busy feigning offense. After a few moments went by with Lexa just staring at the corner of Clarke's upturned lips, she suddenly felt so happy, and right before they merged with a cluster of interns, Lexa whispered only loud enough for Clarke to hear, "Also, I missed you. Like a lot."

 

"Aw, I missed you too Lexa," Clarke cooed as she wrapped her free arm around Lexa's neck. "You guys hear that? Lexa missed me. She's a big ole softie."

 

"She was only gone for half a day," Emma smiled.

 

"Half a day too long for Lexa apparently," Rachel said as she locked her own door. She was paying really close attention to how the two older girls behaved. It was endearing but also suspicious in her eyes. Suspiciously adorable.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes at all the younger kids as she wrapped her own arm around Clarke. She wanted to be as close as possible with Clarke so she bit the bullet with the interns. "You guys can kiss my ass."

 

With that, Clarke rolled her eyes at all of them and decided it was time to move it along.

 

"Alright everyone. Let's go before Indra sends Gustus on us." Clarke still had her hand running along Lexa's back in small circles as they made their way to the lobby. The boys were already gathered by the door as the girls joined them and everyone was all sleepy smiles and before long, nervous bouncing.

 

Ten minutes later, after Clarke hopped off of the campus shuttle, she waved thanks to the driver and followed Lexa in front of the group to the doors of the Jaha Institute.

 

"How was your day with your mom yesterday?" Lexa asked as she drank the past drops of her coffee.

 

"Really nice. She missed me more than I expected, but it was nice." She took a deep breath as she looked around. The Jaha Institute looked the same and it was so easy for her to be familiar with it. "Breakfast, lunch, shopping, dinner and early morning coffee again. All really nice."

 

"Well, you deserve nice things," Lexa smiled as she patted Clarke's shoulder.

 

"Are you apart of those nice things?" Clarke was biting her lower lip while she waited for Lexa to reply, her hands itching to hold onto something. Hold onto Lexa, really.

 

"Do you want me to be?"

 

"Of course." Clarke bounced up on one foot, almost hopping like a toddler too excited to settle down, maybe more excited than she should be for her first day at work. "As far as I'm concerned, you're at the top of the list of nice things and I want," she looked Lexa in the eyes and dropped her voice to a sultry whisper, " _all your nice things._ "

 

Lexa could only gulp in response, a small smile forming as they looked at one another for a few more seconds.

 

"Jeeesus Christ," Adam laughed out, braking the moment with the older girls. "I would tell you guys to get a room, but you already have one."

 

"Looks like we're here," Murphy said as he pulled at the door. Lexa separated herself from the magnetic gaze she shared with Clarke to reach into her bag for the access card. Once the door was open, she exhaled as she switched into commander mode.

 

"This way, guys."

 

The inside of the Jaha Institute was spacious, obvious that money was not a factor, with couches and lounge chairs to the immediate left, an office right behind them and a television on the wall above to showcase the research the institute funded. To the right was the cafe, The Nucleus. It was said that it was the center of the building where all the important meetings began. Clarke figured it was just called that because of the many science nerds in this building would love to hang out in a nucleus. 

 

The main entrance was made of nine foot glass windows that made it all the more than easier to see Octavia and Anya approaching fast.

 

Once Octavia reached the interns' line of sight, they jumped and hollered at their other mentors, with Octavia bouncing around the door as Anya opened the door, taking one or two punches from the brunette.

 

"First day!" Octavia shouted with her arms in the air as she was swarmed with interns crowding her for hugs and laughs. Anya joined in and soon after Lexa and Clarke came too before the interns got settled in the cafe tables.

 

"My god, I can't believe we're here again," Anya smiled to her three co-workers, who looked just as excited as she did. "Octavia and Clarke are on the super fun side now and not slaving away as interns."

 

There were boos from the interns as she laughed. "Technically, we do have to set up the room with the chairs and tables. Indra said no 'U' formation this year. We're doing like a Chevron set-up." Anya looked at her phone to check the time. "The boys should be here soon to help."

 

"Guys, if you see em coming, let them in." Lexa said as she walked over towards the room. The interns nodded and Clarke, Octavia and Anya followed in after Lexa into the room where they all would be meeting up in most of the summer. It was spacious, as in hella spacious, and it would definitely suit the thirty-six interns, the lab techs, and all eight mentors, as well as the co-directors of the program.

 

"It's all set up except the podium." Anya said with her lips pursing together, impressed that they didn't need to do much. "Lex, wanna give me a hand?" Lexa shrugged and followed Anya as Clarke and Octavia went to the mentors' station to set chairs out.

 

"So," Octavia began as she scooted in closer to Clarke. "How was the weekend?"

 

"Eventful." Clarke was turned around, so she couldn't see Octavia's face as she glared at her, nor could Octavia see the smile over Clarke's.

 

"And by that do you mean with-"

 

"The interns came and we hung out and had fun."

 

"Okay, more on that later. I mean specifically with you and Lexa." Octavia elaborated. "You two share a room. I want details."

 

"Details on what?" Clarke turned around to really gauge Octavia's intentions. Octavia had her eyebrows arched in somewhat shock at how dumb Clarke was playing.

 

"Clarke? You're in the best position to hit that." The brunette was poking and prodding for more. "With respect."

 

"Octavia, shut it! We need to focus on interns, not my sex life," Clarke muttered as she took Octavia's wrist and gave her a pointed glare.

 

"I said nothing about a sex life you sneaky little,"

 

"Whose sex life we talking about?" Monty asked as he came straight for Clarke for a big hug.

 

"Yeah, Clarke. Whose sex life?" Octavia smiled as she began to invade more of Clarke's space with teasing pinches and groping. Clarke huffed as they smiled and teased but before long Lexa and Anya were back and looking more than interested in the goings on, both arching an eyebrow in question.

 

"Classic crew mentors shenanigans," Octavia muttered with her hands in her pockets, now the one playing dumb. "Just about to talk about the dormies."

 

"Did you guys have fun this weekend?" Monty, such a sweetheart, asked with a giant grin on his face, his excitement contagious.

 

"We definitely had fun this weekend," Lexa was the one to speak up, a small smile forming as she was sitting down. "We should have more fun this weekend Clarke. You deserve it."

 

"Yeah?" Clarke laughed nervously, swiping her hair behind her ear. "Like you and me, or?" She was gesturing between her and Lexa as if Anya, Octavia and Monty weren't there.. _Don't be fucking around Lexa._

 

Lexa nodded. "I've been thinking, and my answer to your question is yes. You do deserve nice things. Even-"

 

"Really?!!" Clarke cut her off, her bright blue eyes somehow getting even brighter than Lexa had ever seen before. She hoped that this was just the first time of many as she realized that Clarke was overjoyed and that it was simply because of her doing something right.

 

"Really."

 

"Did you two just confirm a date?" Anya snickered as she sat down in her chair. Octavia was practically gaping at this moment, her eyes definitely wide with anticipation.

 

"I don't know Lexa? Did we?" The blonde was shaking her head with a smile as she tried to hold down a bark of laughter. Lexa just shrugged as she leaned back in her seat. It was clear to them that they were putting on a show for Octavia, who was now sharp gasps and squeals.

 

"We want the same things, Clarke." Lexa said more softly as Clarke sat in the chair right next to her. Meanwhile, Octavia was peering in closer and Anya's full attention was on both of them, looking back and forth from Clarke's blue eyes to Lexa's green. Monty smirking at all the girls before him. Lexa looked down at Clarke's hand bracing herself on her chair and then up to her eyes. Giving each other a knowing look, they both smiled, Clarke biting on her lower lip.

 

"What exactly is going on between you two?" Anya asked as she squinted her eyes, trying very hard to read their signals. Clarke turned her head from Lexa slightly, and though her eyes never left those green orbs she was getting lost in.

 

"Nothing too crazy. Just making plans," her voice was like a smooth early morning sigh that was weighed down with a gentle rasp that drove Lexa crazy. Even if she wasn't talking to her, she was looking at her.

 

"I'll take care of it." Lexa said, almost a whisper but their three onlookers heard how soft it was.

 

"I told you I would and-"

 

"I said you don't have to wine and dine me, Griffin." Lexa smiled, her eyes dropping to Clarke's lips as they formed a smile. "I've got this."

 

"Um, hi. Yes. Excuse me." Anya spoke again. "What are we missing?"

 

"SHHHHHHut up, Anya!" Octavia slapped her knee, whispering harshly. "Things are happening."

 

"Then it's settled. Friday night. You and me." Lexa was all smiles and so was Clarke. Monty figured the girls were done being dorks and sat next to them as subtly as possible.

 

"With that matter of business taken care of, you think we should start letting interns in now?" He said. No one moved yet. Octavia and Anya still not exactly sure what they had witnessed and with Clarke and Lexa scooting closer and closer to each other, Clarke was practically in Lexa's lap. "Right. I'll just start training week by myself."

 

The door on the far end of the room opened and in came Bellamy, Gustus and Jasper. With stacks of papers and binders and files in hand. They were the ones who successfully managed to break the moment happening.

 

"A little help, you bunch of asses." Jasper hollered, his stack of binders tilting. Monty ran over to help and Lexa looked over to see the near tumble of the two boys.

 

"Guess we should go help out then, hmm?" Clarke sighed as she got up from the table. Lexa swallowed and then shook her head to help clear all the million thoughts running through her head. She got up and joined the group as Clarke followed suit, leaving Octavia and Anya behind.

  

"Did we just-" Octavia squealed .

 

"I don't know."

 

"Did they just?! She squealed again.

 

"I don't know." Anya said under her breath. "Stop making that sound."

 

Interns were beginning to sit themselves in the seats as the rest of the mentors helped them get situated with their binders and name tags. Anya was looking between Clarke and Lexa non-stop as she tried to put some key points together.

 

"There wasn't that much open flirting last year, was there?" Anya looked over towards Octavia with her brows furrowed. Last year, Anya teased Lexa about being a perv crushing on the intern while on the job, but honestly never thought if Lexa going off on her own to peruse some sort of something with Clarke. This just looked like a date they had set up, and Anya wasn't sure if she was seeing things right.

 

"No! It was just like cross the room staring and shy glances. What happened this weekend?" Octavia's mind was racing with too much excitement.

 

"We could ask the interns?"

 

"Let's do it."

  
  


 

 

About ten minutes later with all the interns sitting and talking amongst themselves, Octavia and Anya slipped into some empty seats by the dormies bunched around their table. It felt nice to be on the other side of these interactions for Octavia. Being a mentor not only being in charge but also being practically certified awesome.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Anya asked.

 

"Our new rooms and room mates." Murphy responded. "What we're gonna do after training and maybe invite the others over."

 

"That sounds nice. Are we invited?" Anya asked as she gave puppy eyes to them.

 

"Sure. You can spend the night even." Rachel smiled as she flipped through her binder. She was sitting next to Miller, Anya and Octavia right in front of them. She looked over their heads to spot Lexa leaning over Clarke's shoulder, whispering something in her ear with a smile as Clarke blushed, biting down on her lip.

 

"Anya. How long have you known Lexa?" Rachel asked, her eyes still examining the two girls. Octavia gave her a once over and followed her line of sight.

 

"Since seventh fucking grade," she snorted. "So far too long. Why do you ask?"

 

"How long have you know Clarke?"

 

"About a year now. I really want to know why now." Anya's eyes widened.

 

"I don't know. Call me crazy but there's something, like _something_ between them." Rachel explained as she shook her head at just how ridiculous she might be sounding. "I might be crazy."

 

"What have you seen?!!" Octavia slapped her hands on the table in excitement, her smile contagious.

 

"What have you seen?" Murphy asked as he shut his own binder.

 

"I asked you first." Anya said as she leaned forward. Octavia followed suit as did the interns around the table.

 

"Technically, Octavia did-"

 

"John Murphy, so help me. If you don't fall in line, I will make your life this summer a living hell!" Anya joked as she shook her fist at the boy.

 

"They seem close." Miller said.

 

"Like really close." Murphy added.

 

"And want to be closer." Rachel summed it all up pretty well. "This morning when Clarke came back to the dorms, her and Lexa couldn't look away from each other. It was disgusting. And very and very adorable. Tell me there's something going on there."

 

Octavia smacked Anya's arm so hard, so suddenly, with her mouth unhinged in a huge smile as she practically yelled "oh my god," smacking Anya over and over on her arm. Her ship had winds in the sails and Octavia was over the moon.

 

"I take it you know a little something something?" Miller arched his brow. "What is it?"

 

"Lexa had a crush on Clarke last year. Apparently the entire time but I became aware of it the last week of the internship. So, not a lot of time to pry. As far as Clarke crushin' on the good old commander, I can't say for sure." Anya explained.

 

"But Raven on the other hand. She swore they hooked up." Octavia said as they all looked over to find Clarke and Lexa talking to different groups of interns.

 

"Raven exaggerated." Anya rolled her eyes as she watched Indra and Marcus Kane enter the room.

 

"Either way, we're here now and some sort of tension is there between them." Murphy smirked. "They seem happier when they're around each other. What do I know?" he huffed. "I'm just an intern."

 

"Intern or not. They like each other and play stupid enough to brush it off." Adam declared as he huddled the group closer. "We can totally get the Princess and the Commander together."

 

Anya and Octavia laughed, half in shock and half in disbelief. "Are you punks serious? You're on board? Just like that?"

 

"I think they like each other. We can do like recon and report back to each other." Miller suggested.

 

"I like this idea." Anya was all smiles from ear to ear. "What do you say guys? Operation Princess Commander a go?"

 

"I barely know them, but I'm team Clexa." Murphy placed out his hand in the middle of the table.

 

"This gonna be just like summer band camp where Johnny and Melissa had the hots for each other and we got them together," Rachel giggled in excitement, her hand failing on Murphy's.

 

"What's your going success rate?" Anya laughed.

 

"One for one," the intern muttered. That made the rest of them laugh, which made them the center of attention for one second.

 

 

 

"What do you think they're up to?" Lexa asked as she brushed up against Clarke by the far end of the room. Lexa watched how fast the smile on Clarke's face appeared at moment of contact.

 

"Don't care," Clarke said as she scanned the room quickly. No one was looking their way, so she readily jumped at the moment to lead the brunette out of the room and into the staff closet. She closed the door behind her and meant to take total control, but as soon as he door clicked, Lexa had already lifted her off her ground, her arms cradling Clarke to her chest as her lips instantly found hers.

 

Once all the way to the other side of the closet, Lexa set Clarke on the small counter, spread her legs to fit herself in between, kissing Clarke with more need. The sounds coming from Lexa's throat would have made Clarke's knees weak but instead, only made her wrap her legs around the taller girl.

 

"About earlier, I was asking you out on a date on Friday," Lexa said between kisses, her hands grasping Clarke's face more firmly.

 

"I figured." Clarke breathed. She pulled at Lexa's hips closer towards her hips on the counter, seeking some kind of friction, her lips traveling down Lexa's chin, her throat and the base of her collar.

 

"I'm serious, Clarke. A legit date." She swallowed in an attempt to steady herself. She wanted to take this seriously herself and have a legit reason to have Clarke all to herself. She wanted to lock some of this down now and the rest they would figure out later.

 

"Okay." Clarke pulled back slightly, dragging her lips on Lexa's skin as her eyes met those green eyes she loved staring into. "Friday night, date night." They both smiled as Clarke patted Lexa's thigh for her to scoot back, before hopping off the counter.

 

"Wait a minute." She pushed Lexa back as if to get a better look at her.

 

"Hmm?" Lexa hummed as she helped fix Clarke's messy hair. She didn't want them to look too frazzled.

 

"With a legit date, does that mean like, no sex?" Lexa just stared blankly off to the side as she added things up in her head.

 

"I hope not. But we'll see how it goes." She said as she bit her lip. "That okay with you, Princess?"

 

"No," she laughed as she grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled them back to the door outside the main room. "I reserve the right to take you if things are really intense and we're alone."

 

"I can work with those terms." Lexa nodded before watching Clarke walk through the door, leaving her in a mess of emotions. "Gimme a couple minutes. I'll meet you inside."

 

They nodded and Lexa took her queue to walk to the other door and walk in like nothing happened, but when she sat at the table, she sat next to Clarke, Anya and Octavia paying very close attention to them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day passed as to be expected. Lots of new information, lots of training experiments and long walks through campus, along with exhausted interns and lots of kids coming back to the dorms. Clarke had been excellent her first day, Lexa watched how she handled every situation and how confident she was in taking the reigns. She did also notice Anya staring at her and Clarke with a bigger smile than her usual smirk. She didn't care though. She got to share a room with Clarke, possibly sleep in the same bed as Clarke, possibly have some fun in bed with Clarke, but definitely had a date with the blonde at the end of this week.

 

Around eleven, the interns were saying goodnight and shutting their doors for bed. Lexa was already in bed when Clarke shut the door to their room, turning the lights off and adjusting the thermostat.

 

"You asleep?" She asked as she slipped into her sweatpants and a t-shirt.

 

"No. You sleeping in your bed or mine?" Lexa smiled beneath her blanket.

 

Clarke walked to Lexa's side of the room and pulled back the covers of Lexa's bed, sliding in comfortably as she cuddled into Lexa's body.

 

"Rough first day?" Lexa patted her head down, smoothing her hair over the blonde's head. Clarke nodded. She turned so that she could see Clarke's sleepy face before she yawned, pulling Clarke even closer. "You wanna sleep in a little longer tomorrow?" She asked before she kissed Clarke's lips gently. Clarke looked up at her with tired eyes.

 

"We'll see." There was a smirk creeping across Clarke's tired face, but Lexa didn't read too much into it. She settled for just marveling in the warmth of Clarke's welcomed embrace. 

 

"Goodnight then, Clarke.

 

"Goodnight Lexa. See you in the morning." Her lips found Lexa's pulse and kissed her ever so lightly as the beat of Lexa's heart on her lips lulled her to an instant sleep. Lexa rubbed her hands all along Clarke's sleeping form until she herself fell asleep in Clarke's arms again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that seemed like a lot of fluff and not enough sexy times. I will update asap.


	5. Good Morning and Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke thinks she got a handle on things with Lexa but that's not the case. As in Lexa always has the last say.

Whether it was because of her internal clock that she had been used to now since she had started college or maybe even because of the shifting in the bed next to her, Clarke woke up before the sun could come out. She rolled herself over and propped herself on an elbow once she realized exactly where she was. This wasn't her bed. The blue blanket was hers, but this was definitely Lexa's bed. She smiled lazily before her other hand came up to Lexa's shoulder that was visible beneath the mess on long strands of chestnut hair.

 

She had woke up before Lexa over the weekend but that was short-lived. Then, her eyes were the only things that got the privilege to trace over her figure. There were no lingering touches or quick kisses. Yet they were both here now with time to kill, well that is if she could get Lexa up.  _Why wait any longer?_

 

Soft breaths of air came from Lexa as Clarke let her hand roam Lexa's silhouette over the blanket, her hands rising and falling within the rythym of Lexa's steady breathing, leaning forward to place small pecks on Lexa's shoulder, her neck, her ear, her cheek, all while her lips glided along the smooth sunkissed skin beneath her. Lexa only stirred slightly, which made Clarke continue with more boldness.

 

"Wake up, sleepy head," Clarke rasped, clearing her throat as quietly as she could manage. Lexa gathered more of the covers and huddled within herself to stay put, nice and cozy, bunched in a ball.

 

"Go back to sleep, Clarke." Lexa groaned.

 

Clarke rolled more of her body on top of Lexa's as she fought to peel back the blankets off of her. "Come on," Clarke laughed quietly as her hands went down to the matress to try and pull the blankets out from under Lexa. "We can get up early and go take a shower if you'd like?" She suggested when the blankets wouldn't budge.

 

The body stopped struggling beneath her as soon as she mentioned 'shower'. Lexa peeled back the covers from her face and looked up at Clarke a little abashed. "A shower?" she gulped. Clarke nodded before she leaned forward to brush her lips against Lexa's. The brunette followed her lips but never quite landed because Clarke was always just out of reach, teasing Lexa to see if she'd follow after them. "Clarke," she whispered harshly.

 

"It's basically five in the morning and training doesn't start till eight today." Clarke whispered as her hands roamed up and down Lexa's torso, getting momentarily lost in the fact that Lexa felt so warm and was just beneath her and all those late-night/ early-morning phone sex calls had nothing on this. "We can take a shower and be very productive," she raised her eyebrows once.

 

Lexa recognized that smirk on Clarke's face and was suddenly very awake with Clarke's insistent hands grabbing and squeezing onto her. "You mean like ' _saving water_ ' productive or -" her breath caught in her throat as Clarke's fingers slipped in underneath the fabric of her shorts.

 

"I mean like ' _a couple orgasms_ ' productive." She stated evenly, her fingers inching down further and further until she heard Lexa audibly moan out. "We can go on a different floor if you want to in case they wake early." Lexa let herself rock up against the palm cupping her sex as she nodded quickly. "Then let's get a move on."

 

Clarke hopped off the bed and Lexa was quick to follow, both girls grabbing towels and bathrobes as well as their shower baskets. They didn't bother locking their door as they quietly raced up to the next floor's showers. Once inside Lexa went straight to the shower to get it started as Clarke locked the door to the bathroom behind them. She even considered barricading it with the trash can next to it, but decided against it.  

 

"Won't be interrupted," she smirked as she began undressing. Lexa swallowed thickly, feeling the heat of a blush stinging and spreading in her cheeks as Clarke's hands gripped the hem of her shirt.

 

"Then I can take my time with you," her voice was more scratchy than she would've liked but Lexa didn't care. Not when Clarke was pulling off her shirt.  _Nope, it's already off. Jesus Christ._ Lexa barely had time to gather herself, and her thoughts, before her heavy hooded eyes met Clarke's, all while Clarke continued to move now topless. Clarke's thumbs hooked beneath the waistband of her sweats, pulling them down in one fluid motion to bare herself completely naked before Lexa's gaze.

 

Clarke watched how Lexa's eyes almost rolled to the back of her skull, the way her throat bobbed with each gulp and the way she tried to keep her eyes up instead of roaming further down like she would have liked. She loved seeing Lexa like this, vulnerable and needy, watching her and wanting her. She came closer to the girl and ran her fingers in her blonde waves, biting her lip before tugging at Lexa's hips.

 

"Even though you agreed to come up and take a shower with me, you can still tell me this is too much," Clarke began, letting the tips of her fingers graze beneath the thin fabric of Lexa's shirt. "There's more than one shower and -" Before she could continue, Lexa's lips were crashing down into hers, her tongue already gliding over her bottom lip, so ready to enter and taste more of Clarke. Clarke obliged her without hesitation and once their tongues touched both girls moaned into the kiss, Lexa pushing her clothed self into Clarke's nakedness. Her hands were gentle, grazing barely, as she felt more of Clarke than she could process. She quickly became comfortable with her touches, hearing how Clarke practically purred, allowing herself to really squeeze onto Clarke's ass, or as much of it as she could grab.

 

Clarke let out a giddy moan at the groping and began pulling at Lexa's shirt, their lips separating for just a flash as the shirt came off and was thrown somewhere off in the bathroom. Clarke kissed her more vigorously as she fumbled with the sports bra Lexa had on, grunting at how clumsy she was all of a sudden. Once it was gone, both of them let out sharp breaths of disbelief at just how close they were to each other, and how bare they were, their bare chests exposed now in reach and Lexa let her gaze dip to see smooth skin all the way down to her toes. Lexa let out a growl before shucking out of her shorts and pushing them both into the shower stall, locking the door behind her as quick as possible before finally kissing Clarke under the stream of warm water.

 

"Shower first, or?" Clarke husked between kisses. Lexa was more ardent and assertive than she had been these past few days, with her lips moving with a perfect pace to both quiet Clarke's talking, but still  keep her moaning into the kiss. With the water splashing all over Clarke's back anyway, Lexa began kissing and nipping at her throat and clavicle, eliciting the sweetest of whimpers from the blonde as she made her way down lower and lower. Before long, she had dropped to her knees and Clarke was coherent enough to lift her leg up for the brunette below her. Once Lexa settled Clarke's leg over her shoulder, she looked up past Clarke's already heaving chest and into her eyes. The nod came and Lexa wasted no time.

At the first touch of Lexa's tongue between her folds, Clarke gasped and shivered, her hand reaching for the bar on the tiled wall to hold onto. She cried out when Lexa moaned and the vibrations from it sent her whirling. She may have cried out too loudly when she felt Lexa a bit further down, her fingers introducing themselves but never anything more than gentle caresses along the inside of her thighs. She groaned at how wonderful it was to look down at a beautiful girl like Lexa going down on her, water splashing and spraying a fine most about them.

 

Lexa was slow and tentative, reveling in the moment of how she was going to make up for loss time. With the prospect of having so much time to relearn everything that was Clarke, she steadied herself, and looked up into Clarke's barely opened eyes. She rubbed her face slowly against Clarke's sex to spread her folds somewhat to bury her face more into Clarke's wetness.

 

"Ohmygod," Clarke moaned out, her other hand now reaching down to tangle in Lexa's wet hair. "Lexa," she breathed out. Her breath was labored and Lexa could tell by the way Clarke rolled her hips now into her mouth that the blonde was close.

 

Clarke couldn't really see it, but she sure as hell felt the smirk Lexa had on her face as the brunette held her hips in place before her tongue began to piston in and out so quickly, too quickly almost, she was right there at the edge. Lexa's hands held more firmly against her hips, possessively, as she groaned at the feeling of Clarke's fluttering walls and that was it. Clarke began to shudder and shake and moan loudly.

 

She moaned and her legs would've gave out from under her had Lexa not quickly kissed her way up to Clarke's neck, holding her firmly against her.

 

"That's not anything like it was last year," Clarke panted before her lips were engulfed in Lexa's kiss. She could taste herself on her lips and suddenly nothing else mattered except returning the favor, driving Lexa over that edge as many times as she could manage.

 

"I'm thinking it was better," Lexa whispered against Clarke's shoulder, letting her tongue drag along all the beads of water settled there. "Definitely better."

 

Clarke looked at her through her lashes, her breath coming in husky and low, her nostrils flaring. Lexa had just given her an orgasm and she was ready to do the same with her. "I can't believe we're here right now," she said as she let her fingers slide along the curve of Lexa's breast. Lexa hummed and did the same on Clarke's. "Just like old times?"

 

"Better, Clarke."

 

"Yeah," she kissed her once. "This is better." Another kiss. "You know what would be even better?" She said after another quick kiss, her hand drifting lower and lower along Lexa's stomach. She heard Lexa suck in her breath after humming a response to Clarke. "To feel you coming while I'm inside you," she husked as her fingers dipped lower into wet curls to find a bundle of nerves hard and throbbing with need.

 

"Fuck, Clarke," Lexa whimpered as she spread her thighs to accommodate Clarke's hand, she wanted more and didn't want to hinder Clarke's capabilities. With both of them under the spray of water, and both of them practically moaning in each other's faces, they couldn't hear the subtle knock at the door.

 

It grew louder once Clarke had a single finger inside of Lexa, already started with her deliriously slow pace to tease Lexa, and the blonde loudly shushed the whimpering girl at her fingertips. They both looked at one another as they listened, both their faces pink, whether it was from the hot mist around them or the knock at the door or even the sex, something had told them that this would have to be cut short.

 

Clarke groaned at how she never got to finish getting Lexa off as she removed her finger. Lexa gasped at the loss and steadied herself as best she could.

 

"I'll get the door. Stay put," Lexa said to the soaked blonde who was turning the water towards the colder side and nodded at her. With a last look, Lexa wrapped herself in her robe and made her way for the door.

 

Once she was about to open it, she rubbed her eyes to appear tired and maybe that could add up for whoever was knocking on why she took forever to get the door. She prayed it wasn't an intern.

 

"Morning there, sleepy head." Lexa sighed, visibly relieved that it was not an intern on this whole other level and that it was just the cleaning lady. "I wasn't aware anyone was up. I can come back later."

 

"Really?" Lexa asked as she squinted her eyes towards the woman before her. "I can hurry up or-"

 

"Don't worry," the woman smiled. "I'll start on the second floor. Boys side." She winked. "Ladies deserve nice long showers too, especially if you aren't the one paying the bills." She laughed at that and Lexa laughed at the way this woman cracked herself up.

 

"Thanks. I really appreciate that," Lexa smiled sleepily. She watched as the other woman made her way down the hall. Once she made her way back to the shower stall, she saw Clarke coming out, towel around her and phone in hand. "Wha-"

"Lex, do you know how long we've been up here?!" Clarke blurted. Lexa shook her head. Like she cared right now. Not when she could see Clarke improperly drying herself off, her legs revealed on second, her ass the next.

 

"Maybe fifteen minutes?" she shrugged.

 

"It's six-ten! We gotta go!"

 

"What!? That's impossible." Lexa took Clarke's phone and looked at the time. _Six-eleven. Shit._

 

"It's your fault," Clarke laughed. She kissed Lexa's cheek with her cool freshly washed hair brushing against her. Lexa groaned, still very wet herself and very much in need, this contact a simple torture.

 

"But," Lexa whispered as Clarke's lips pecked at her neck.

 

"Mhn-nhm," Clarke chuckled. "There's no time. Wash up and come downstairs when you're done." _That's not fucking fair, Clarke._ She growled at the blonde having fun teasing her. "We have a date  Friday night. We won't be interrupted then."

 

Lexa shook her head, _Please! Real quick Clarke!_ Her eyes pleaded as she tried to swallow down the lump in her throat.

 

"We can try later again when we're least likely to get caught." She winked as she made her way to the door.

 

"You're having too much fun with this," Lexa complained as she made her way for the shower. She was gonna be a grumpy face today.

 

"Sorry, Lexi," she said as the door shut behind her.

 

 

About fifteen minutes later, Lexa was wrapped in her bathrobe again and at her door. Rachel and Emma were passing by complaining about the cleaning lady taking forever. Lexa didn't feel as suspicious as she might have been now that the interns were suggesting how they could shower real fast upstairs.

 

Once inside her room, she saw Clarke sitting on the floor in front of her mirror fully dressed and doing her hair. She glared at her and Clarke's brows furrowed in confusion.

 

"What's wrong grumpy pants?" She asked looking in the mirror at Lexa who was gathering her clothes.

 

"You know exactly what."

 

"I said I was sorry," she chuckled out, turning back to look at Lexa.

 

"I'm just happy you got to..." her mind trailed off as she remembered exactly what happened just a little while ago. She smirked and maybe wasn't as grumpy as she wanted to seem. "Cross your finish line." Clarke laughed at that. She rolled her eyes as she went over towards the other side of the room to start dressing. Of course Clarke watched, internally regretting not giving Lexa the release she deserved, wishing Lexa as at that finish line with her.

 

Once Lexa had all her clothes on, black skinny jeans and a university t-shirt on that fit her perfectly, she made her way to dry her hair on her side of the room, otherwise oblivious at how Clarke was leering. _What a show._ The blonde felt the flush of arousal sweep through her body as she watch Lexa.

 

"We have to leave by seven-thirty," Lexa stated as she combed through her wavy curls. "Marcus wants us at the Koffler building for training early to help set up."

 

Clarke nodded, still mesmerized by Lexa's form.

 

"Stop checking me out," Lexa smirked. Clarke blinked hard to try and clear her thoughts but it was to no avail. She felt her desire building and she could imagine for Lexa it was worse. She just had to deal with it for the rest of the day.

  
  


 

By nine o'clock, everyone of the interns was in the biotech lab, goggles and gloves on and flasks and beakers surrounding them. There were three long double-sided lab benches for the interns and mentors to sit at with all the equipment they needed spread out amongst each bench, hoods and computers lining the furthest wall from the entrance. An older woman, Nia, was leading the biotech training with all the interns following instructions from their handouts as they worked.

 

"Clarke, can you come and help us over here?" Monty called out from a group of interns trying to set up their beakers in the case. Clarke nodded as she rounded the front of the room to start getting to work. "We need agrose. And the Petri dishes in the back." Clarke nodded and proceeded to get to work in the hustle and bustle off the large lab.

 

"Sup Commander." Octavia greeted as she took the seat next to Lexa. The older girl was typing away on her laptop. "What are you up to?" Lexa narrowed her eyes over towards Octavia and purses her lips.

 

"If you must know, I'm booking the catering for tomorrow's luncheon with the grad students and the professors. Gourmet sandwiches from that Mama's Sammiches down the road." Lexa stated with a tight lipped smile as Octavia smiled back her. Octavia was scrunching her nose at Lexa now, searching for something, anything to explain the tenseness to Lexa's features.

"Sounds like fun," Octavia snorted. "How has your morning been so far?" she asked. She noticed the way Lexa's ears twitched, almost like Lexa was trying really hard not to let her lips form the smile she felt creeping up on her, she also saw the pink tint in her cheeks blossom.

 

"So far so good," Lexa smiled sheepishly, quickly nodding at Octavia as she typed away on the laptop.

 

"Lexa," she sing songed as she scooting in closer. "What's 'so far so good' mean exactly?"

 

"It means all is well and very pleasured -  _pleasant_!" Lexa cover her mouth the second she tried to cover her slip up. She met Octavia's wide eyes gaze and began stammering. Octavia hushed her snickering as she smiled at her, so curious, so smugly. So many imaginings came to her mind.

 

"Whoa there, Commander. You don't have to tell me you had a little 'Lexa time' this morning." She chuckled as she watched Lexa's face redden. "Let me guess, in the shower at like the crack of dawn?" She laughed more heartily now, almost falling out of her seat. Lexa was visibly flustered and began to gather her things to leave, fumbling with the laptop screen and her papers.

 

"You're such a little shit, Octavia!" she hissed as she got up from her seat. Octavia calmed herself as best as she could, her eyes were apologetic, but she still had her lips pressed tightly together to muffle her giggles.

 

"I'm sorry, Lex. I know, I know." She gestured for Lexa to sit back down. "C'mon Lexa. I'm sorry."

 

Lexa looked reluctant, but where else was she gonna go? She sat back down and shoved Octavia by the shoulder, rolling her eyes at how the younger snorted and leaned back over towards her with a good natured smile. "Lexa, your special time is none of my business, but you need to get yourself a special time partner. Perhaps I can help."

 

"Excuse me?" she asked as her green eyes widened.

 

"NO! No, not me. Like let me help set you up with someone."

 

"Thanks, but no thanks O." Lexa shifted in her seat, just a little uncomfortable.

 

"Already got someone in mind?" She raised her eyebrow and gave a subtle nod at her. "Does the Commander have a crush on a certain someone?"

 

"Shut it, Octavia." Lexa glared her best death stare at Octavia, but it was no use. Not only was Octavia having way too much fun teasing Lexa, but from behind Octavia Lexa could see Clarke laughing with Jasper and Monty as they helped some interns pour agrose into Petri dishes. Octavia didn't miss the way Lexa's heart eyes formed and quickly followed her line of sight.

 

As if it was some magnetic draw or the feeling of a special someone's eyes roaming her skin, Clarke looked over her shoulder and caught Lexa's gaze. There was a small smirk to Lexa's lips, showing off that she had been looking a little while longer than she'd care to admit and her eyes remained trained on Clarke's. Octavia could even see the hitch in Clarke's breath from Lexa's gaze. She felt like she was intruding on such a private moment. This look was nothing like their normal eye-fucking showdowns.

 

"For what it's worth, you and Clarke would make a really cute couple." Octavia commented. Lexa's head snapped back to Octavia, only to find a knowing smirk on her face.

 

"Shut up, Octavia," Lexa breathed out. Obvious that she was caught, had it always been there all over her face?  _No. I can play this off._  

 

"Do you? You know, do you... _like_ Clarke...like that?" she asked carefully.

 

"Octavia, I..." There was a long pause as Lexa chose her next words. "We're really good friends."

 

"Good friends my ass. I'm not buying it."

 

"We are what we are." She took a deep breath, trying to convince herself more than Octavia that she and Clarke were only ever going to be good friends, with benefits, and wanting anything more than that would have to take a backseat. She could fantasize about what more would be like, but while Clarke was near her, Lexa only allowed herself to think and feel in the now.

 

"You guys have a date on Friday. Lock that shit down."

 

Lexa could only roll her eyes as Octavia spoke. 

 

 

Training ended around five pm that day and most of the interns agreed to eat something at the student union as a group before they separated for rest of the day. The dorm kids invited a few of the others for a sleepover and Clarke had whined innocently about how that would make her job harder than it had to be, but the more the merrier, right?

 

"Today's recon is conclusive that there was no action between them. Save for pointed stares and annoyed huffs on Lexa's part." Rachel spoke as she linked her arm in Anya's. Anya petted her forearm for her effort.

 

"My data shows that Clarke was flustered today. She seemed like her thoughts were preoccupied." Murphy added as he linked his arm in Anya's other arm, before she nodded and continued to walk.

 

"Maybe Lexa wasn't  _annoyed_  with Clarke but rather  _frustrated_?" Anya suggested.

 

"It is a theory I can get behind." Octavia whispered, her eyes watchful of her ship not five feet away. "I had a talk with Lexa earlier. Lets just say for our notes that she is most likely sexually frustrated."

 

A couple of the kids gasped, a few snorted and Anya had her mouth gaping at their combined efforts.

 

Up front of the group, Clarke found herself staring down between her hand and Lexa's, watching the way their fingers swung and thought they'd look even better if they were swinging together.

 

"Hey. You're not mad at me for this morning, are you?" Clarke asked as lowly as she could with interns around them. Lexa shook her head about, looking over to Clarke with a slight frown.

 

"You are an ass, but can be easily forgiven," she said as she tilted her head towards Clarke's. It would be so easy for her to just wrap an arm around her. "I'll get you back for that later, Princess. I promise you that."

 

"Oh you will, will you?" Clarke chuckled, not seeing the wicked glint in Lexa's eyes.

 

"You are gonna be so sorry you ever teased me." Before Clarke knew it, Lexa's breath was tickling her ear as she whispered, "You'll be telling me how you're about to cum over and over again. And you will, but you won't stop cunning for me until I'm satisified."

 

She went back to their normal distance and looked very nonchalant as she continued to lead the crowd to the food court. Clarke on the other hand was in deep shit. She felt a warm flush shoot all throughout her body at Lexa's words and knew damn well her face was probably red. She didn't respond to Lexa's words. She couldn't. She thought she had the upper hand this morning but now she felt like she was dripping wet with anticipation.

 

The group dinner was hardly a distraction for Clarke, her thighs always rubbing together to apply friction whenever she could. Maybe Lexa had felt like this the whole day until she decided to turn the tables on Clarke?  Either way, Clarke kept thinking of the many ways Lexa would make her sorry she ever left Lexa hanging.

 

An hour later, with all the dormies accounted for and the other interns as well, they all decided they'd stay down in the dorm kitchen to bake cookies for their luncheon, with Lexa leaving for the gym. Something about working out her pent up tension.

 

Clarke had turned in for the night early, seeing as though there was an urgent need she had to take care of. Twenty minutes later, with her clothes littered all along the floor to her bed, she heard her phone vibrate constantly but she didn't care. Not when she had her two fingers gliding in a slow and steady pace over her folds, imagining the long broad stokes of Lexa's tongue from that morning. She never really heard the door unlock and open and lock again.

 

"You started without me?" came the sultry voice Lexa had after seeing just what Clarke was doing.

 

Clarke lifted her head from the pillows to see Lexa shucking off her backpack and sweater only to fall on her knees at the foot of Clarke's bed. She bit her lip and Clarke moaned at the sight. Lexa was already sweaty and her breathing labored, her eyelids heavy hooded as she began to kneel further closer to Clarke, letting out a low growl that had Clarke arching off of the bed, dying for Lexa's touch.

 

Lexa smirked before tossing her hair over her shoulder, out of her face as she leaned in closer towards Clarke. "Are you sorry yet?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for ending it on a cliffhanger :3


	6. An Eventful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Fluff (I think so anyways) Yep, Clarke and Lexa are starting to talk about things, instead of just doing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I think I'm going to have to start updating on Mondays instead of Sunday's. With the holidays coming, my busy days have become Sundays. Boo. Sorry guys.

She didn't touch her for a long while, willing herself to maintain some sort of restraint, to exude some sort of cockiness that would have Clarke even more frustrated than she clearly already was. There was shifting and soft pained whines that came from the blonde beneath her and Lexa couldn't get enough, she could barely move herself, her eyes fixed on Clarke's hips watching as they canted forwards into her hand nestled between her folds.

 

"Lex, do you think you could?" she breathed out, a breath so thick with wanton need and desire. She bit her lip and groaned as she slowed her thrusting down, her fingers never leaving the inside of her entrance as she waited for a response.

 

"Think I could what, Princess?" Her voice was low and sultry as she raised one leg over Clarke's naked form to straddle her, allowing her to drag her lips across Clarke already sizzling skin. She could feel Clarke's heart beat pulse through her skin like a live wire at the tips of her fingers and against her lips. Clarke let a whimper pass from her lips, desperate for Lexa to actively participate, her other hand grasping onto Lexa's wrist at her side.

 

"Touch me?" Clarke pleaded.

 

"Mmm," she kissed Clarke's temple, teasing her with the way her voice purred. "I am touching you, Princess." At that Lexa positioned her left knee between Clarke's thigh but never applied the desired pressure, not yet. Teasing Clarke was one of her most favorite things to do after all. Watching the sparkle come to life in blue pools of latent desire, listening to how her breaths grew more and more short and desperate, the moans that would spill out of her perfect pink lips one after the other, tumbling and tumbling out like pleasure made waterfalls.

 

Suddenly Lexa found herself incredibly aroused, more so than she could control. She rocked her knee into Clarke's core to give her the added pressure she so desperately needed, satisfied to hear the blonde gasp sharply, only for that hitch of breath to turn into a guttural groan.

 

"I need... _more_ ," she sighed as her grasp on Lexa's wrist became painful. "Please."

 

"That depends," she whispered as her lips trailed from her temple down to her ear. "Are you sorry yet?"

 

"Jesus, Lexa. Please!" Her breathing was becoming very labored with Lexa rocking into her with just the right amount of pressure for a tortuous amount of time. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Fuck!" she panted. "Will you please," but her voice was gone by then and her eyes shut tight to see the stars behind her eyelids burst as she came undone. As much as Lexa loved watching Clarke beg, she loved it more when Clarke came. Her free hand had slid down the expanse of Clarke's writhing stomach and thighs to touch her where she needed her the most. While Clarke's fingers thrusted against Lexa's knee, Lexa's fingers lavished her clit in circles that quickened with the shudders of Clarke's breath as she came for her.

 

"Just for you, Princess. Only because I really, really like you," Lexa laughed softly in the crook of Clarke's neck as she felt Clarke try to steady her breathing. For a short while, Lexa kissed and nipped at the side of Clarke's face; her nose, her cheeks, her jaw and her neck. Long lasting kisses that turned into licks and short nibbles. Clarke was ticklish and from time to time she would try to wiggle and squirm out from beneath Lexa, but Lexa would only put more of her weight down and hold onto Clarke's hands to keep her trapped.

 

"Are you really sorry or were you just saying that in the heat of the moment?" Lexa asked.

 

Clarke started to nod her head as her lips pursed. Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

"Don't start singing. I mean it." They both laughed as they both knew how Clarke's mind worked.

 

"I meant it. I shouldn't be such a tease," Clarke said lowly as she tucked Lexa's hair behind her ears, the girl still on top of her. "But you so like it." They laughed softly a little more, so easily lost in the feeling of each other. 

 

"If it were anyone else, Clarke," she huffed as she shook her head side to side, implying that she would not tolerate that. She shifted to get off of Clarke when the blonde grasped her cheeks, pulling her back down into a deep kiss. Lexa, though surprised, surrendered to Clarke's lips.

 

"For the record, I really really like you too," she said out the side of her lips while still trying to kiss Lexa. That only seemed to prompt Lexa to kiss her more passionately, cupping her face with both hands, her tongue slipping past Clarke's lips and the soft moans vibrating between their mouths.

 

Before long, Lexa was on her back, Clarke settled further down on the bed between Lexa's legs, hushed ragged breaths coming from the brunette and soft moans coming from Clarke. Clarke took her time to show just how sorry she was.

 

They only had three hours of sleep before work.

  
  
  
  


"My roster says seventy-five grad students and professors. Plus the directors and plus Jaha." Gustus said as he checked and double checked his notes and the roster. "Thelonius Jaha and his son should be here and we need to be perfect."

 

"Relax," Anya said as she took his forms. "The Jaha's aren't that uptight. Wells is chill enough to mellow his dad out if he's in a mood." She explained as she walked into the main room for their luncheon. "Let's worry about getting first dibs on those tasty sandwiches Lexa got us." 

 

All the mentors looked over at the food and practically salivated all over each other. "Lex, you've outdone yourself." Jasper groaned, holding his stomach. "How 'bout some free samples, huh?"

 

"I wouldn't if I were you," Octavia smiled as she saw how Lexa sent him a pointed glare. "She gon' kill ya."

 

"We can wait," Monty laughed, patting a gulping Jasper on his shoulder. "Though I am hungry too. The faster the interns come in, the faster we get to chowing down."

 

"The dorm interns are waiting in the Nucleus. Let's get them seated and then pair them with their grad student or professor as they all trickle in." Lexa said as she began spreading out the chips and napkins. Clarke came in right beside her to set up the paper cups and bottled water. They weren't touching necessarily, but they were in each other's space as their arms crossed over the layout of food and that was more than okay for both of them.

 

"Hey Lexa, Monty and I are on picture duty still, right?" Jasper spoke as the two girls kept moving around, stealing glances at one another. Monty smirked and snapped a photo.

 

"The cover photo of a new album we're working on," he whispered to Octavia. She looked at him somewhat puzzled as Anya snorted loudly.

 

"Will you jackasses get to work," Lexa stood straighter as she addressed the rest of her crew. "This place is gonna be swarming with more than fifty people. Please. Move. Your. Sweet little asses."

 

"Sorry our butts can't move us as fast as yours. We're starved." Anya whined. She fell over into Octavia's arms dramatically. "Feed me," she coughed. "Or my fight is over." They all laughed at that. Lexa rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Princess, help me!"

 

Clarke laughed harder, turning around to grab a smaller looking sandwich. "We'll all take a bite of this piece and be done with this silly act. Deal?" Everyone nodded, Anya hopping back to life at Clarke's words. Clarke looked over towards Lexa only to be met with a pout. "Oh come on now. Please. I'm hungry too."

 

"Fine." Lexa muttered, finding hard to tell Clarke no with her puppy eyes. "You guys are such big babies. You guys are just gonna want more."

 

"Clarke, when we want something from Lex, we're just gonna go straight through you." Gustus teased. "Sharing a dorm must've made you Lexa's most tolerable person."

 

"You mean most liked," Bellamy corrected as he chewed.

 

"You mean most loved," Anya muttered as she chewed her own bite. Octavia's hand never moved so fast to smack someone's stomach so fast. Lexa's cheeks went pink at Anya's words and all of them except Clarke 'oooh'ed'. That only made both of them blush.  _I am not a fan of being teased in any capacity._ She looked over to Clarke with pleading eyes. 

 

After clearing her throat, Clarke finally spoke up. "She loves all of us, guys."

 

"Right," Lexa added. "I love all of you bastards. Now let's get this lunch over with." They spoke amongst themselves as they made sure everything was ready, from the completely new layout of the tables and chairs in the room to the stacks of paper plates and name tags, and before long the doors were open and people were flooding in.

 

Ten minutes into the gathering, there were more than fifty people, maybe even more than the seventy expected guests. Luckily, Lexa had ordered extra food and drinks this year, to avoid any of last year's lunch problems where they ran out because of hungry undergraduates sneaking in from the labs upstairs. Lexa was on round the clock patrol, surveying the whole room of people.

 

Because the truth was that it was a hell of a lot easier to watch them than let her eyes find and fixate on Clarke and roam for God knows how long. She knew she would barely manage to tear her eyes away from the blonde.

 

"Are you gonna get something to eat or..." she heard a voice came from behind her, brushing over her shoulder. "Cuz the food is going fast."  _She found me_.  _Figures._

 

"I'll grab a bite. Have you eaten yet?" Lexa said as she took one last glance around the room. She watched as Clarke licked her lip and could barely believe that she had had Clarke naked and in bed just earlier today. 

 

"I mean, I ate last night and that left me very satisfied so," the blonde pursed her lips as she laughed wickedly, her hands settling on Lexa's waist.

 

"Easy, I don't think Octavia and Anya heard you," Lexa chided, blinking her eyes rapidly before looking over at said girls. "But I do know the feeling," she said as she faced Clarke.

 

Clarke blushed at that, her fingers now absently stroking Lexa's hip. "I love how we just couldn't hold out on the sex till

Friday."

 

"We've been holding out since last summer. We're allowed to be all over each other." Lexa explained with a light seriousness that wrinkled her brow, and as she was laughing and smiling and her hands were touching Clarke. Across the room, a few mischievous dorm interns were reporting their covert recon mission to their mentors, sneaking glimpses of the pair touching and smiling at each other.

 

"You make us sound like we're a horny couple and we just moved in together in our own place and we have to christen everything in sight," Clarke laughed.

 

"That sounds actually really fun. We almost are, kind of." Lexa said softly. "I mean it's very reminiscent of a,"

 

"Long distance relationship?" Clarke finished for her. She raised her eyebrows now very conscious of her fingertips on Lexa's hips, a few even under her shirt. She noticed the way Lexa didn't bother to move or even shift away from her. The soft touching obviously making them both stay calm, she couldn't feel buzzing in her pants pocket.

 

"Pretty much so," Lexa chuckled as her own fingers caressed and played with Clarke's hair. "Not so long distance now, hmm?" Clarke bit her lower lip as she smiled,  _God damn she's so sexy. Get it together._

 

"Definitely not." Clarke whispered, her eyes fixed on Lexa's lips. "Fuck! Who keeps texting me?!" she huffed in annoyance at the constant buzzing now in her pocket. 

Once she pulled out her phone to see the many texts she was receiving, she groaned and laughed to read the contents.

 

_Octavia ( 1:30pm): where aRE YOU?!_

_Octavia ( 1:31pm): nvrmind I see you. Kiss her already princess_

_Anya ( 1:31pm): Clarke don't be a chicken shit kiss her_

_Anya ( 1:32pm): never fear, I'll text lex for ya. See which one of you has the balls_

 

"I'm gonna kill Anya. I'm just saying." Clarke laughed as she finished reading her messages. Lexa had already pulled out her own phone, having had it buzzing in her back pocket.

 

"As long as I can kill Octavia, you can take care of Anya and I'll have no problems. You know we can't give them what they want. They'll think that we can spoil them all the time, " she said while shaking her head as she scrolled through the last of her messages.

 

_Anya ( 1:31pm): jig is up. Make a move. You both have huge heart eyes for each other and now we see you_

_Anya ( 1:31pm): you still have a crush on our princess_

_Anya ( 1:32pm): you guys are way too adorable pleeeeeeeeease._

_Anya ( 1:33pm): I'm getting reinforcements ughhh_

 

Lexa smirked as she read her messages, but her blush was already apparent to Clarke.

 

"Hey," she said lowly. "We can, grab a sandwich and go, I don't know, take a break if you'd like." She had the softest of smiles and the warmest blue eyes and if Lexa hadn't admitted to herself before, she was screaming it to herself now. _Shit, I'm falling in love with her more_ , she thought as she nodded and let Clarke grab her hand and lead them over to the table with all the varieties of food. "We got to move quickly. To avoid prying eyes," Clarke said as she handed Lexa two bags of chips and two bottles of tea. She didn't ask where Clarke was going to take her, but she didn't really care. She trusted Clarke. "Black forest or honey turkey, babe?"

 

Lexa's lips pursed into a shy smile as her ears began to burn, the flush of excitement running it's course through her. "Both. For you and me." She watched as Clarke nodded, making her way to grab the sandwiches furthest in the back, the ones least likely to be touched. "Babe," Lexa muttered, to herself really to try it out in public, to see how it felt and it felt exciting.

 

Clarke turned her head to the blushing brunette. "Did you call me?" She had on a wicked smirk as she came closer to Lexa.

 

"Only if you answer to 'babe', than yes." Lexa smiled.

 

"Only if you're the one saying it," Clarke said, not shy about who was near or looking or anything at all. "I think I really enjoy you calling me 'babe', babe."

 

"I really do want to kiss you right now," Lexa husked as she licked her lips. "Sweetie," she smirked as she nudged the blonde with her elbow, winking with one eye. It was Clarke's turn to blush as she took hold of Lexa's arm, dragging her along and outside of the room, out of the Jaha institute and right across the building to the Medical Research Building, a whole three seconds away. _That got a response._

 

"Sit," Clarke commanded as she went to scoot the little end table closer to them. Lexa adjusted herself and their snacks when suddenly Clarke was sitting on top of Lexa's lap, tilting her head up to capture her lips in a quick kiss. "Kiss away," Clarke whispered. Lexa returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and let herself be lost in their kiss for a short while.

 

"Okay, I can feel your stomach growling now. Time to eat," the blonde smiled as Lexa groaned and pouted but Clarke shook her head and reached over Lexa to grab a sandwich. "Eat," she giggled as she held it to Lexa's lips. She watched on in a content smile as Lexa took a bite and then another and finally took the sandwich altogether. She was surprised to look up and out the window to see that there was nobody really outside. The windows here were just like Jaha's, they made the damn walls, but with the dimly lit wall across from Lexa and Clarke, they were tucked away in a shadow. Free to kiss as much as they'd like.

 

"Clarke," Lexa spoke softly as she cleaned herself up and looked over at Clarke with a bite in her mouth mid-chew. "Last year was a lot of, cat and mouse," Lexa said. "And as nice and fun as it was, I don't want that for this year." She noticed the way Clarke strained on her bite, her brows furrowing in confusion. "I don't, I guess what I'm getting at is, that I want you more than that." Finally Clarke swallowed, relaxing a bit, but still somewhat tense.

 

"Okay," Clarke breathed.

 

"We're right here, together, always around each other anyways. I want you, Clarke." Lexa said, her arms wrapping around Clarke's waist again. "I don't want a 'friends with benefits' thing anymore. I want," she took a deep breath, not quite able to read Clarke. "I want to be yours. Your girlfriend."

 

Clarke, still in Lexa's lap, smiled down at the girl and cuddled in closer towards her. "Okay." She said before she pressed her lips into Lexa's, her hand reaching up to grasp behind Lexa's neck.

 

"Okay?" Lexa asked, her breath warming Clarke's lips.

 

"Okay, you're my girlfriend." She kissed her quickly. "I'm your girlfriend. Does that sound good to you? Because it sounds good to me."

 

"Say it again?" Lexa asked, squeezing a little tighter.

 

"I'm your girlfriend, Lexa." Lexa was nothing but smiles as she pulled Clarke quickly to her lips, a kiss that was more smiles and teeth and laughs than kisses.  _Best day ever,_ Lexa thought.

  
  


Back at the Jaha Institute, Indra and Marcus were giving their closing announcements and thanking everyone for coming down to be apart of the interns' experience. Lexa and Clarke were present, almost side by side clapping along with everyone else as people stood and made their way towards the trash and refreshments.

 

"That's the second time you and Clarke have both coincidentally gone missing. Wonder what keeps you so long?" Bellamy said with a smirk forming on his lips as he crossed his arms, Miller and Adam behind him giggling. Lexa faced all of them and sighed.

 

"Maybe it's none of your business, Bell," Lexa said as she crossed her own arms. "I promise I'm not doing anything wrong."

 

"Lexapoo, we just want to see you get your girl," Anya said, her arm wrapped along Bellamy's shoulder. Lexa blushed, knowing in fact, she had just got her girl.

 

"You assholes need a new hobby," Lexa smiled sheepishly, trying very hard not to grin like the giddy dork she currently felt like.

 

Monty and Jasper arrived to the little group huddle. "Jasper and I got that covered. Believe me," Monty said as he shook about his camera. Octavia came around squealing, practically jumping Lexa with a hug. Clarke was chuckling at the two, drifting further away as she said thanks and goodbye to the leaving professors and grad students.

 

"Don't worry, Lexa. We'll set you up with our princess. You guys have a date Friday, right?" Octavia said, her eyebrows wagging.

 

"I've got it under control, but I could use your help." Lexa replied sheepishly.

 

Octavia smacked her hand onto Anya's bicep and clenched tightly, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping.

 

"I swear, you're just like Penny from the big bang when Sheldon said he and Amy could get physical." Anya grunted, trying to remove Octavia's hand. "O, that hurts!"

 

"I'm coming over to the dorms. We'll discuss whatever you need help with. I've got to go get my things." Octavia rushed out as she ran to go grab her bag over by Indra.

 

"Just tell Clarke you love her already, Lexa." Miller said. Lexa have him a glare and cocked an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm new here, but everyone can see how you look at each other. We're just here to help Lexa." They nodded.

 

"Shut up, you," Lexa smirked. "I might just take you up on that." She knew she loved Clarke, she just didn't want to admit that. Not when she only had Clarke for the summer and that everything after that was up in the air.

 

Once everyone was gone, and Indra was done chatting with Marcus and Jaha, she excused the interns and the crew and they all went outside to hop on the next campus shuttle. Apparently Kelsey and Stanley were sociable after all, inviting over a few more of the interns, Sam and Rodrigo. Once outside the dorms, Lexa's phone went off.

 

_Raven ( 4:03pm): Commander Hot Stuff, Anya told me to text you to get off your ass and sweep our princess away._

_Raven ( 4:03pm): also, can't wait to see you dorks next Wednesday for alumni day._

 

Lexa shook her head, hearing just how Raven would go from yelling to normal talking with a sweet smile.

 

_Lexa ( 4:04pm): yay! Can't wait to see you! Also stop saying 'our' princess. She's MY princess, find your own._

_Raven ( 4:05pm): I call bullshit. Seal the deal commander and then she's all yours ;)_

 

"Lex, come on." Anya hollered while holding the door open for Lexa. "Rodrigo and the interns want to cook for us so me and Bell are taking them to that market own Oracle. Word?"

 

"Go. Keep in touch. What are they making?" Lexa asked.

 

"Rodrigo said he makes a mean beef enchilada dish. Sam is gonna make rice and beans and me and Octavia are gonna help for the vegetarians of the group." Anya replied as they met the rest of the group in the kitchen of the dorms. It was spacious. Enough so for six round tables, a curved counter island almost like a bar, another room with the fridge, stove, microwave oven and an ice machine. There were two double doors that led to an outside barbecue.

 

"I do love enchiladas," Lexa said as she came up closer to Clarke and Octavia.

 

"I'm going with them," Clarke said. "I know what kind of meat and cheese you like so it's a win win." she winked.  _She's already such a good girlfriend,_ Lexa thought as she nodded at Clarke. "Try not to miss me so much."

 

"I won't succeed," Lexa muttered as Clarke headed out with the boys and Anya.

 

Once she turned around, her eyes met a grinning Octavia, practically laughing with those eyes of hers. "My god, Octavia! You're always making that face when I look at you," the older girl softly groaned out a laugh. She knew how Octavia was, and as annoying as she might be sometimes, Lexa always found endearing traits about it all. 

 

"I'm sorry, but you and Clarke have such chemistry with one another and its really intense and you two should totally give it a go and we want to help." Octavia explained as she rounded the island to Lexa's side to sit next to her.

 

"If you must know, I have asked her out for Friday-"

 

"Like a date?!" Octavia blurted. With a pointed stare from Lexa, she bit her lip and apologized.

 

"Yes. I want things to go smoothly. So if I can have your help, help me."

 

"Yes!!!! I'm so down. Can the interns help?"

 

"If they can shut up and behave," Lexa laughed looking over at Adam and Sam fighting over cooking utensils.

 

"I am more than confident that I can help," Rachel bent over the table nearest them sing songed. "Just tell me how."

 

The thought of having interns helping her woo Clarke at first was a joke, she didn't actually mean it. But they were interns. They could be Lexa's spies and slaves and her little minions. Things became a little more fun with all the possible ways she could utilize them if she wanted to. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

 

"Come with me tomorrow after training." Lexa asked Octavia, who looked a little puzzled. "I'm going shopping to get ready for my date Friday. You can help me out a little. Or not. I'll be fine,' Lexa continued. Octavia hopped out of her stool.

 

"Hell yeah! Sign me up. Are you kidding me?!"

 

With that taken care of, they joined he rest of the group with dinner prep until Anya came back with the others and the rest of the food. Lexa figured she wouldn't be getting Clarke all to herself tonight so she found as many activities as she could come up with to help pass the time. Emma and Murphy already had a card game going and Miller was fixed on Rachel as she and Kelsey made drinks for everyone. _I'll be sure to tease him about that later._ And every now and again she would look up at the door to see if Clarke was coming back. Walking down the hallway with bags of food in her hands and a smile on her face. Some time later, the loud hatter of the kitchen had gotten even louder as Anya and the rest had come back to the dorms.

 

"Sorry that took longer than expected. Clarke was looking up and down for the right organic kind of tea Lexa likes," Anya stated. Bellamy behind her 'aww'ed' and soon everyone joined in.

 

"Shut up. You're all just jealous that I don't do it for you," Clarke said while sticking her tongue out at them, making her way over to Lexa with a big brown bag. "It's the oolong tea you like, right? I got that and the amber green tea too, so that way if I fucked up, you have options."

 

"It's fine. More than fine," Lexa smiled as she took the bottles of tea. 

 

"You guys need to go up to your room for a little bit?" Murphy teased. Anya almost fell over with laughter over by the stove. "We're all dying to know."

 

Both Clarke and Lexa gave each other knowing looks, even shrugging like they were considering doing just that. "And let you nerds eat all the food? No fucking way." Lexa laughed as all their excited faces died down and they booed collectively. It didn't take them long after that to all get started on helping with dinner, well all except Murphy who proved earlier that week that he needed supervision in the kitchen. Rodrigo and Sam made a great team in the kitchen as they made dinner. The smells wafting in the air once inside the oven.

 

With everyone seated, the boys began serving everyone with Anya's help. Over dinner, they all laughed and shared stories, some a little more graphic than a dinner table story was supposed to be, but they were all enjoying themselves regardless. They rock paper scissored for who got to do the dishes, Clarke and Adam. They had a lot of water splashing and laughing and from time to time Lexa checked on them around the corner to make sure they didn't flood the sink and counters.

 

"So, who am I bunking with tonight?" Octavia yawned after everyone was upstairs by the bathrooms.

 

"Me," Adam stated. All the girls laughed at him. "Stay the night with me, Octavia. Murph, take a hike." Rachel said.

 

"And what about you, Anya?" Murphy asked.

 

"Oh, I'm gonna share a room with Lex and Clarke." Her smile was devious with her eyebrows raised in a challenge.

 

"Fine." Clarke muttered. "I'm gonna take a shower. Take my bed if you want."

 

"So you can sleep with Lexa tonight?!" Octavia shouted from inside the bathroom.

 

"Oh yeah," Lexa called back. "Just the two of us with Anya right there."

 

"Whoa! Wait, I never signed up for that." Anya joked.

 

With all the interns in their rooms and the night coming to a close, Anya got cozy on Clarke's bed while Lexa got up on her own bed. "Make a move. Tell her you love her already," Anya whispered harshly before Clarke cam back.

 

"Shut up, Anya." Lexa hushed her. Clarke entered the room, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she turned off the lights. Hair was still wet, but she didn't care knowing the hot summer night would get most of it dried. She shuffled over towards her own bed and dragged off her blue blanket as Anya whispered 'hey'. Once snuggled up next to Lexa in bed, she wrapped an arm over Lexa's hips and whispered goodnight. "Goodnight Anya," she said tiredly.

 

"Goodnight you two." Anya replied as she let out a yawn of her own.

 

"Please you guys, no sex while I'm in the room," Anya muttered after a couple moments of silence. Lexa and Clarke just snorted before drifting off to sleep with each other in their arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Kudos make my day a little better, its seriously my mantra for when things get shitty, and comments help fuel my fire. Thanks a million.


	7. Making Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa really wants to make a good impression for her date and Octavia is more than willing to tag along for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't upload yesterday. Funny story, I came on to do it and in the process I accidentally deleted the last half of the chapter so I was not in the mood. I'm trying and I'm just sitting here hoping you like it in the end.
> 
> Also for anyone in the States, Happy Thanksgiving!!!!

****

The second to last day of biotech training was hectic. The interns were efficient and independent enough, going the extra step without mentor supervision, using the centrifuge and already knowing to use another mini clip capsule to be of equal weight to set inside to balance the machine. Lexa had been all over the place making sure they were doing it all correctly, worried the little shits would brake an eight hundred dollar piece of equipment. But no, they had it all under control. Most of them were running their sds gel electrophoresis to stain their gels with either Monty or Gustus, a few were even destaining their gels with Bellamy and Clarke. Nia had gone over all the interns' calculations and the crew helped with any extra questions about the gel staining and the reason why they were teaching them this. Nine labs out of ten had interns using micropipettes in the protected gas hoods so it was a skill they would only benefit to have. Before the lab training session was over, His introduced to of her own undergraduate students who would be available to assist the interns throughout the summer, fellow Jaha Institute internship alumni Echo and a tall handsome man with a fit body named Lincoln.

 

"Anya, who is that?" Octavia asked as she continued to check him out. Anya looked back and forth between Octavia and Lincoln, smiling despite herself.

 

"You Blakes and the undergrads. Keep it in your pants, O." Anya explained but it only got a lip smack from Octavia as she leaned over to ask Lexa instead.

 

"His name is Lincoln." Lexa began. "He's a sports medicine kind of man. We had three classes together this year and I told him all about this program. Brought him to Indra and now he's apart of the program, well Nia's more so than ours but maybe you can persuade him to come on over to our side of things?" Lexa wagged her eyebrows as she finished telling Octavia the basics.

 

"I mean I can try," Octavia tried to hide her excitement, forming her lips into a smirk before the wide grin could claim her face.

 

"He is a tall tree to climb, especially for you O." Clarke giggled quietly, with Monty and Jasper both snickering as they bent over at the no doubt over the top hilarious visual comparison that flashed in their heads, dropping their heads low as to not disrupt the session. Octavia smacked at Clarke's arms, but it didn't matter, they were still in a little fit of giggles.

 

"We should invite them with us to lunch at the Medical Center," Gustus suggested as he looked over some paperwork.

 

"Already invited Echo," Bellamy said while shaking his phone having already texted her. "And I don't know about this guy, O. He's huge."

 

"That's what she's hoping for," Anya whispered behind her hand over to Lexa and Clarke. Clarke laughed as quietly as she could while Lexa blushed and looked away. She figured Lincoln was nice enough for Octavia, he was studious and focused, fitness was important to him as it was for Octavia and where she was wild and full of pent up energy, Lexa knew he was mellow and more of a quiet storm. As far as anything physical between them, she didn't give it much more thought than she needed to. If anything flourished between them, Lexa could approve but could also dropkick Lincoln in a heartbeat if he did anything to hurt the little spitfire she came to love.

 

"You should invite him, Octavia," Lexa said as she stood from their table in the corner of the lab. "Give him your number in case he gets lost. But don't forget about me and you," Lexa finished as she gestured between them. Octavia arched her brow for a moment in her confusion before gasping out in remembrance.

 

"Gotcha Commander," she winked. Clarke tilted her head as she too stood from the table, looking over to Lexa for an explanation.

 

"Octavia and I have a date of our own." Lexa smiled, watching how Clarke's eyes squinted at her in hopes of a further explanation.

 

"Date?" Clarke asked with her eyebrows knitted together almost. "Should I be jealous?" she asked as she leaned closer over Lexa's shoulder. 

 

"I wouldn't sweat it. She's just gonna help me out with something."

 

"For what?" Clarke tried to pry.

 

"Maybe you'll find out tomorrow?" Lexa teased. "Maybe you won't."

 

"Have you two even kissed each other by this point?" Anya asked as she pursed her lips with feigned disgust. "I thought for sure I'd hear you two making out last night but now I'm concerned you're rated PG."

 

Both Clarke and Lexa stared blankly at her, unable to respond to that, not knowing the right words to say to please Anya without spilling the beans.

 

"Fine. At least you might be smooching by tomorrow night, am I right?" Anya laughed. Lexa let her mind drift to what she hoped was in store for her and Clarke tomorrow evening, the perfect way to end her night, her first real official date with Clarke, her girlfriend. Yet still, at the same time she felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter, there was a stretch in her chest that pained her to think of for just how long she might have Clarke as her girlfriend.

 

"Anya, Lexa said I'm more than welcome to kill you at any time I please," the blonde stated, smiling while rather unamused. With that, the smile and all traces of laughter died on Anya's face, she cleared her throat and nodded.

 

"Okay Princess. Don't get all _Wanheda_ on me." Her hands were up in mock surrender as a small smile played at the corners of her lips.

 

"Tomorrow is the last day and won't be much more than explaining the following weeks for the internship with the science Thursdays, the work essays online, and the little get-togethers we as the mentors have got to plan." Lexa explained to Anya and the rest of the crew.

 

"We shout totally have a huge barbecue at the dorms for the fourth of July," Jasper exclaimed.

 

"I can bring over my flat screen so we can have a full screen movie night, or even my projector!" Monty added.

 

"Dude that would be sick!" Jasper smiled as he high fived Monty, or whatever their silly little clap was actually called.

 

"Gustus, you writing this all down?" Bellamy asked. He nodded at Bellamy as he continued to write. "We should take the interns to the Loft too," he said.

 

"I love the Loft," Clarke sighed with a smile, her elbow nudging into Lexa's side. The brunette licked her lips before flashing a smile of her own, knowing exactly why Clarke loved the Loft. "Find out when they play that movie _The Room_ so I can bring, like a ton of forks." The group laughed at that, Gustus even put his pen down to hold himself while he cracked up.

 

"I can hardly wait," he chuckled out.

 

"That movie was fucking terrible," Octavia said with a groan. Last year throughout the whole movie, Octavia had talked through the whole thing almost, asking Raven how some things were possible to be in a movie and many things along the lines of "this movie is so lame" and "I hate this guy", but that didn't ruin it for the rest of the group.

 

With Nia finally dismissing the interns, half the interns took the elevator down the Koffler building while the other half took the stairs. Once they all met up at the bottom, everyone headed over to the student union for a late lunch at the restaurant on the third floor. After about a half an hour to get seated and settled with their food, they all sat as near to each other as best as they could. The restaurant didn't have a section where you could sit a party of forty plus people together and still be one. they just had to settle for hollering at each other while acting like respectable young teens and adults. After about twenty minutes into the meal, Octavia reminded Lexa of their time and both of them proceeded to get up with their trash.

 

"You guys are taking off now?" Bellamy asked as she looked up from talking with Echo and Lincoln. Octavia nodded.

 

"Yeah big bro, got some girl stuff. See you tomorrow, Lincoln?" she said with a shy smile. The man nodded, a shy smile of his own on his face as his eyes never left hers. Everyone said goodbye at the same time to the two girls as Lexa waved a blew them all a kiss goodbye, with Clarke being the only one to motion that she had actually caught it. Being subtle and low-key with Clarke in public was staring to appear to be a challenge for Lexa. She left that table wanting nothing more than to say her goodbye beside Clarke's cheek as she kissed her bye.

 

_Princess Clarke <3 (5:02pm): I miss you already :(_

 

Lexa smirked at how fast Clarke had texted her. _Not even out the door yet_ , she thought as she texted back.

 

_Commander Babe B) (5:03pm): how will you ever go on?_

_Princess Clarke <3 (5:04pm): not well. I'll be waiting for you babe. With the interns. All of these interns :l_

 

"Oh, my god. Already you're texting each other? We're like ten seconds away from her." Octavia teased as she followed Lexa down the stairs of the student union. Lexa only scoffed and continued to race Octavia down the steps. This time of day, it was busy and the hustle and bustle of college kids was busy on the lower levels, especially by the bookstore and the coffee shop. But Lexa knew all the ins and outs of the campus, the shortcuts and the best parking spaces. Once she and Octavia reached her BMW, they got it and Lexa avoided the unholy nightmare that was the sixth street garage.

 

Octavia had already swiped the aux cord and shuffled through her music. Luckily for Lexa, they had similar tastes in music and jammed to some hip hop and r&b along the ride. They had debated on when whether or not to go to the mall or would it be better to just go to a department store in town. Lexa decided she'd check out the clothing outlet up north and see what she could find.

 

"So, what kind of look are we going for on this date of yours?" Octavia asked once they were inside.

 

Lexa crinkled her eyebrows as she considered where to start first. "Definitely sexy," she replied as she walked into the sea of racks of women's fashion. Mostly summer fashions, but there were a few sweaters and boots displayed.

 

"Like dirty sexy?" Octavia asked as she held a netted crop top up. Lexa shook her head.

 

"Yuck, put that down. And no, I need something that I can get in and out of easily, but sexy." She said as she grabbed a shirt she wanted to try on, draping it over her left arm.

 

"Kinky sexy?" Octavia whistled, wiggling her eyebrows as Lexa glared at her. "What? You said get in and out of easily. Plan on putting the moves on Clarke in hopes of getting some?" She was all smiles as she joked, not knowing how much Lexa did want to put the moves on the blonde, but put the right moves on her girlfriend. The thought made her blush, but with Octavia smirking and snickering nearby, she had to get herself together and shake away her thoughts.

 

"I meant like I don't want Clarke to know what I'm going to show up in when it comes time to take her out." Lexa explained, examining a skirt and another kind of blouse. "We'll be with each other the whole day and I don't want to show up for our date with the same old outfit."

 

"Speaking of that, where exactly is it that you plan on taking Clarke for your date?" Octavia asked, holding a pair of jeans to Lexa's legs to see if they could go with Lexa's form.

 

"I was thinking dinner. Either at Sinbads down on fourth or Velvet's up north."

 

"Holy shit!" Octavia's eyes widened. "Velvet's is like real swanky. Take a girl there and you're definitely not fucking around," the younger girl exclaimed. "It's really nice, I hear. You know what, save Velvet's for your third date for when you're more likely to get laid."

 

"Octavia, shut it." Lexa shook her head as she looked at some shoes, a blush no doubt violently overtaking her features. _If she only knew_ , Lexa laughed to herself.

 

"The way Clarke looks at you, I'm sure you'll be getting some sooner or later," she snickered. _Sooner rather than later_ , Lexa mused to herself as she and Octavia headed for the changing rooms. "It's simultaneously cute and disgusting."

 

"Are you gonna help me out or not? We're not doing dirty sexy or kinky sexy. I want classy sexy."

 

"I got you, Commander. Whoa, wait." Octavia turned Lexa around and pulled a shirt form her selection. "You have enough flannel shirts," she chided the older woman. "This isn't classy sexy."

 

Lexa smacked her lips as she took the top back. "You can never have enough flannel. Besides, no one has ever complained with how I look in them." She had a point there. With that, Octavia waved her hand at Lexa to motion her to move things along. Once Lexa was in the changing booth, Octavia brought out her phone.

 

_Octavia (5:49pm): What the status on the princess?_

_Anya (5:50pm): she keeps looking at her phone, no doubt waiting for Lexa to text her. Where is she?_

_Octavia (5:52pm): changing room_

_Anya (5:53pm): hopefully Lexa sends Clarke a message soon, if you catch my drift_

_Octavia (5:53pm): ???_

_Anya (5:53pm): I don't know if these dorks have it in them to sext each other right now. She's changing and Clarke is just longing for a text._

_Anya (5:53pm): it's perfect_

_Octavia (5:54pm): ANYA don't put your smutty little mind twist into my ship!_

"Alright, O. What do you think?" Lexa asked as she spread her arms up so Octavia could get a better look. She had on tight black trousers and a dark blue button up top that she was tucking in.

 

"Well you do look nice, but it's more business sexy. Like dominating intimidating sexy," Octavia answered. Lexa exhaled as she turned around and went back to change. "What do you have planned for after dinner?"

 

"I'd like to take her on a ride," Lexa said through the door, slipping into some jeans.

 

Octavia howled at that. "The kind of ride that invovles you two naked and moaning?" She let out a small whimper to emphasise her meaning. The door opened from Lexa's changing booth and a shoe was hurled at the laughing brunette. 

 

"I meant the kind of ride that takes place through the city." Lexa muttered as she came out with faded blue skinny jeans on and a pink sheer blouse with brown boots. "My dad always use to tell me that it's not a real date unless you take her down to the end of Speedway."

 

"You look cute! Those jeans are really working for you, Heda." Octavia whistled. "I've never been down Speedway. What's the big deal?"

 

Lexa blushed again, the butterflies in her stomach doing summersaults mid air as she visualized the beauty that was at the end of that road, and how she knew Clarke would just love it out there. No lights but for the headlights of her own car, no noise but for the natural chirp of crickets and the faint buzz of the other bugs in the cool summer air. The horizon surrounded by dark purple mountains and up into the night sky millions of stars visible and speckled everywhere. She loved the way Clarke had explained her view on those stars a year ago. The way Clarke spoke of them sounded like she was painting the sky herself with words and gasps of wonder as she would point up for Lexa to look up when they snuck out to camp out on the roof of the student clinic.

 

"Maybe one day you'll get out there with Lincoln," Lexa sing songed as she smoothed the shirt over her chest and stomach. The shade of pink on Octavia's cheeks was not lost on her as she giggled at her.

 

" _Shoot_ , take me out to Velvet's and I'm all his." Octavia smiled. "Any flowers or gifts for our princess?"

 

"Flowers. Lots of flowers for our princess. It's too soon in the whole girlfr-", she stammered on the word before she let it slip out, clearing her throat before continuing. "The whole dating thing." Octavia narrowed her eyes at Lexa, her tongue in cheek as she began to wonder about the exact extent of sexual tension and chemistry between her two friends.

 

"Mm-hmm," was all she said as Lexa looked over her shoulder at her with arched brows. "You're blushing on me, Lexa. What were you gonna really say?"

 

"Nothing," Lexa said as she turned to face Octavia, still not really holding her gaze. "Plus also, if all goes well tomorrow, there will be no more of this 'our princess'."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Octavia giggled out as she crossed her arms. "You don't like sharing?" All she got from Lexa was a muffled whimper as the older girl shook her head no and walked back towards the changing room. "What kind of flowers, Commander?" Octavia asked out as she went to go look at the nearby dresses.

 

"She likes the pink roses," Lexa said lightly as she began changing, still audible enough for Octavia to hear her, and catch the sigh at the end of her reply.

 

"We should utilize our sea of interns for this," Octavia suggested.

 

"No!" Lexa called out. "Don't go enlisting every intern on this. Just the dormies. Rachel and Miller. I can't trust everyone and I'm convinced if Murphy was left alone with this kind of task, he'd make it way more inappropriate that it needs to be. He has that kind of face, you know? Or is it just me?" 

 

_Octavia (6:00pm): Lexa wants flowers for her date tomorrow night!!! Get with Miller and standby for more instructions_

_Rachel (6:01pm): the ship sails asjklhfs; !!!_

"Nah, I can see that look in his eye. They're on it!" Octavia laughed out.

 

"Are you? Did you already text them?!" Lexa said from behind the door. "I was just brainstorming."

 

"Just tell me how much you want and where they can get them, you dork." Octavia sassed. She heard the dorm open and looked up and over to see Lexa coming out. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as Lexa came closer into her full view.

 

She had on black stockings that only appeared to go up mid thigh from what Octavia had glimpsed as Lexa continued to smooth her hands along the fabric of her dark maroon skater skirt. Smooth black ankle boot wedges that made her taller by just a tad. For her top, she had on a long sleeved black shirt that clung comfortably to her frame, doing nothing but accentuating her lines. Her shoulders were made of lace fabric that revealed some skin and looked beautiful. Octavia had to blink a couple times to get over how good Lexa looked.

 

"Hot," was what she said first, her voice low and teasing as Lexa waited for her opinion. "Hot _damn_ , Commander Hot Stuff! Who knew you could pull off dirty sexy?!"

 

"This is not dirty! It's-" she tried to explain as Octavia brought up her phone to snap a photo. "Octavia, don't you dare send that to Clarke!" Lexa said as she reached for her phone.

 

"What about Anya?" Octavia asked, playing keep away. When Lexa whined out her disapproval, she conceded and told Lexa she wouldn't send it to either of them. "On a serious note though, Lexa, you look real hot and you haven't even made an effort. Clarke's gonna lose her shit. Prepare yourself," she winked at the older brunette. Lexa could only blush while she looked at herself in the mirror.

 

"I think we're done here," Lexa said as she headed back over towards the changing rooms, shaking her head as Octavia proceeded to give her wolf whistles.

 

_Octavia (6:18pm): your girl is hot!_

_Clarke Griffsters (6:19pm): EXCUSE ME?!_

 

Once Octavia's phone buzzed and she saw the message, she broke out in a fit of laughter.

 

_Clarke Griffsters (6:19pm): what do you mean? Where are you guys? How hot?_

"Who are you laughing with now?" Lexa asked as she put her other shoe on. Her phone vibrating in her butt pocket.

 

_Princess Clarke <3 (6:20pm): Lexa why does Octavia need to tell me you're hot?? o_O_

 

_Princess Clarke <3 (6:20pm): you better not be giving Octavia any kind of free show, especially before me ;)_

_Commander Babe B) (6:21pm): I'm not. Promise. Maybe later if you're lucky ;)_

_Princess Clarke <3 (6:22pm): pretty please???!_

_Commander Babe B) (6:22pm): we'll see_

"Do you need a moment?" Octavia asked as she ducked behind a rack of clothes. Lexa shook her head and beckoned her to follow her towards the registers. In pursuit towards their destination, Lexa's eyes caught a sight she had go over and inspect.

 

The entire wall was covered in bras of all sorts of styles. From push ups to plunges, to balconettes and lots of mouldings. There was one particular me that Lexa 'oooh'ed as she approached the selection. A black long line push up with dark red lace adorning it. She looked for her size and draped that over the rest of her clothes.

 

"Whoa, hold up. Just how lucky do you think you're getting on the first date?" Octavia chuckled nervously.

 

"You never know, O. You never know," Lexa sing songed as she went up to the young man behind the check stand. It didn't take long, and Lexa seemed more jittery and excited after their little trip having now a great ensemble for tomorrow night.

 

"What about those roses?" Octavia reminded Lexa. Lexa's eyes widened as she realized she had forgot about that. Octavia smirked and scrunched her nose at the brunette and her shocked face. "What would you be doing without me, Lexa?"

 

"I'd be spacing out!" Lexa groaned, her forehead falling down onto the steering wheel. She took out her phone and began toughing the screen as she looked up nearby florists. Once she found one that was nearby the university campus with reasonable prices and quality, she called them and was surprised at how long they stayed open on the weeknights. "Okay, so I've got three arrangements of red, pink and white roses," Lexa said as she started the car finally. Octavia nodded, having been there the entire time to witness the whole conversation Lexa had just had. "Rachel and Miller can go pick them up after the group debrief and have them stash it in Rachel's room." Octavia nodded along and helped Lexa come up with a few alternatives just in case the plan didn't go accordingly. If she had a group of people that were willing to help make this date go as smoothly as possible, she was going to take advantage of that and all the extra hands and thoughts that were offered.

 

It was almost eight when Lexa and Octavia pulled up into the parking lot of the dorms, making small talk as they grabbed the bags from the trunk.

 

"Alright, O. Keep Clarke busy while I sneak up into my room and stash these clothes." Lexa said once she and Octavia were in the lobby of the dorms. They both looked around for any signs of their friends, or Clarke. 

 

"Anya says they are all in Emma's room playing on Rayna's xbox." She said as she looked down to read her phone. Lexa nodded and lead them through the hallway up the stairs and onto their floor. All the doors were shut, but once Lexa and Octavia got passed the bathrooms they heard an uproar of laughter from Emma and Rayna's room. "Go, hurry." Octavia whispered. "I'll stand watch." Lexa nodded and scurried to her door, trying as best as she could to not make her keys jingle so much. Once inside, she grabbed the outfit she had planned to wear tomorrow night and one of the covered hangers she had in her closet. She removed the suit within and replaced it with her outfit and zipped it all the way up and settled it back in. She left the other bags of clothes out on her bed, for if Clarke wanted to peak at something, she could look at a few pairs of jeans and blouses Lexa had no intention of showing off for her date. Let Clarke believe that Lexa would just go casual for their date in jeans and a shirt.

 

"They're opening the door! Hurry the hell up!" Octavia whispered harshly through the crack of her door. When she was done, Lexa headed out into the hallway and her face lit up as she saw Clarke pull out her phone to check for any messages. When her eyes came back up, they were met with deep green orbs shining back at her with genuine happiness to them. Her arms stretched out as she came over towards Lexa, pulling her into a hug as soon as she was near enough. As they embraced each other, they heard collective awes and a few gagging noise from Anya and hardly pulled away from each other as they stared at their friends with disapproval.

 

"Get a room," Anya groaned.

 

"Get lost," Clarke replied as her arms wrapped a little tighter around Lexa's neck. "You were the one with twenty questions earlier." She laughed as she gave Lexa a quick peck on the cheek before letting go.

 

"Don't worry, I'm going home for the night anyways. You guys are free to do," she looked them up and down as she considered her next words. "Whatever the hell you pipsqueaks do."

 

"Are we still having that xbox live showdown, Rayna?" Murphy asked as he crossed his arms. "I kind of really enjoyed listening to Kelsey tear this guy a new one over the damn sniper positions." He said as her nudged Rayna lightly.

 

"Kick his ass and tell me all about it tomorrow," Anya said as she headed down the hallway. "Bye guys. Have fun. Same goes for you two back there," she winked towards Clarke and Lexa. Once they were done saying bye, they began to trickle back into Emma's room, Octavia and Rachel getting close as they walked to talk amongst themselves.

 

"You have fun with O today?" Clarke asked as she stroked the back of Lexa's hand. Lexa nodded with a soft noise of affirmation, too lost in the feel of Clarke's warm touch. "Stay out of trouble?"

 

"For the time being," Lexa aid with a smug grin, her fingers beginning to wander Clarke's wrists aimlessly.

 

"She said you were 'hot'. What was all that about?" Clarke asked as she brought their bodies closer to one another's in the middle of their hallway.

 

"I told you that you might find out tomorrow. Or maybe not. It depends really," Lexa rasped out, not meaning to sound that husked. Clarke looked into her eye for a moment, and then her lips for a moment longer as she looked as if she was going to say something but decided against it.

 

They heard the interns yelling for them to hurry up and join them. Both of them groaned as they went to the room, not successful in keeping themselves from each other. Or their hands off each other. Tomorrow they wouldn't have to keep distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I work in a meat and seafood department so you can imagine this time of the year it's freaking insane with the holidays coming up. I'm dying on the inside but I shall stay strong. Anyway. I'm gonna post whenever I get the chance. Don't hate me too much :p
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think. Comments give me more ideas and I love all your kudos and you're all wonderful.


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff and some smut. It's a special occasion.

The day began like any other day. Quiet and peaceful with the summer sun already lighting up Clarke's room with soft blues and yellows as sunlight peaked through her blinds to chase away the darkness. She yawned as she stretched herself, the bed sheets ruffling about as she looked around. Lexa wasn't there. In fact the sheets were cold on her side of the bed they shared last night. Even though it was a small bed and Clarke's space was Lexa's space, she could tell her own warmth from Lexa's.

 

She remembered falling asleep in Lexa's bed with the girl, and the long languid kisses that worked her up ever so slowly, so sweetly, and the touching and the gentle squeezes they shared. Lexa never let it get past that though, insisting that Clarke could take it down a notch. 'Wait till tomorrow for all of that', and 'easy there tiger' were muttered from the brunette's parted lips and into Clarke's mouth as their lips molded into each other's.

 

But right now, waking up in Lexa's bed just felt so warm and cozy and everything that being home is supposed to feel like. She pulled at the pillow beneath her, taking in a long breath to inhale Lexa's flowery sweet scent, the lavender infused with such a woodsy musk that was all just so Lexa. She didn't mind that Lexa wasn't there when she opened her eyes because she knew that wherever she had gone off to, she couldn't be far. As Clarke laid there in bed, she couldn't contain the soft sleepy smile she had forming on her lips, knowing that later on today she and Lexa had a date night. She already had butterflies.

 

 

They had started talking about what their feelings were a little more and that led them in the right direction with Lexa wanting to stop with the fooling around with Clarke in the dorm rooms, the bathrooms, the showers, or just driving off somewhere to relieve the tension between them. Lexa shared with her her interest in something more and it meant the world to Clarke.

 

She was thankful for it. Who was she kidding in all honesty. She had feelings for Lexa for a long time now and hadn't Lexa beat her to it, she would've put her foot down to make them discuss whatever the hell it was they were doing because in the end, Clarke knew she would always want more.

 

 

Now though, they were in a new territory of sorts, the early stages of dating. 'As honest as we can manage dating', as Lexa had mentioned last night once they were alone in their room and she had tried to make a point of explaining how ass-backwards they already were. But with Lexa talking and smiling as Clarke covered her face with kisses and trapped her in the room, the blonde just couldn't shake the need to press her lips to Lexa's, her entire body into Lexa's. To see how far she could take it, to test and entice Lexa. There were a few trips and stumbles along the walls before they finally fell onto Lexa's bed. Clarke on top and in control. Much to Lexa's little whines of disapproval, Clarke pressed further into Lexa's body, the moan coming from Lexa's throat was more than enough to make Clarke shiver. "Do I need to go sleep in one of the interns' room?" Lexa said lowly as she let out a breathy laugh into Clarke's persistent kissing. Clarke took Lexa's lip in between her teeth, making her arch up into her as Clarke shook her head 'no'.

 

"I want you to stay put and sleep with me," Clarke laughed as her hands traveled along Lexa's sides, stroking her with purpose. "And hopefully _sleep_ with me!"

 

"Date first," Lexa whispered as she kissed her. "Then we'll see about all the rest." Clarke groaned as Lexa began to sit up with her. "I want to do this right, Clarke." After Lexa said that, Clarke knew that she was sincere. She climbed off of Lexa and cuddled into her side on the bed. "We can still kiss if you'd like. Or talk?" Lexa suggested. Clarke nodded eagerly as her lips went back to Lexa's cheek and lips, muttering sweet nothings to one another. They stayed like that until they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Clarke was up now though, ready and excited, waiting for Lexa to show up. As she climbed out of bed, she went to her dresser and slipped on a sweater and ran her fingers through her hair, reaching for a towel and her shower kit with her other hand. As she opened her door, she was met with such a beautiful sight.

 

"Good morning, sleepy head," Lexa cooed. Her hair was wet, face soft and refreshed as she stood in Clarke's way in her jeans and t-shirt. Clarke smiled and pulled her into their room, almost slamming the door shut as she pushed Lexa back. She kissed her with Lexa chuckling into it, her fingers running through damp hair.

 

"You took a shower already?" Lexa nodded. "Without me?" Clarke asked as she ghosted past Lexa's lips with her own. Lexa nodded again as she leaned forward and kissed the blonde back.

 

"I did regret leaving you here in bed," Lexa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. "But,"

 

"I know, I know." Clarke sighed as she let go of Lexa. "Wait until tonight." She watched as Lexa smirked. "What's so funny, Lex?"

 

"That's only _if_ you get lucky  tonight," the brunette winked as she slipped passed Clarke and over to her desk to retrieve her wallet and car keys. Clarke raised her brow.

 

"' _If_ '? What do you mean ' _if_ '?" Clarke squeaked out in shock. "All I have been doing is waiting," she whined with a smile as she poked at Lexa's stomach. "Ugh, you know what, nevermind. You're right." Lexa furrowed her brows in response. "We can wait. I have to wait because I know you're worth the wait." Lexa's eyelashes fluttered as she sighed.

 

"Maybe sweet talking like that might get you closer to getting lucky," she winked as she slipped her feet into her shoes. Clarke just shook her head and watched as Lexa grabbed the rest of her stuff.

 

"Where are we going for our date?" she asked. Lexa gave a pointed look.

 

"You know I'm not telling," was all the response she gave to Clarke.

 

"Can you tell me at least where you're going to now?"

 

"The Jaha," she said as she gave Clarke a quick peck on the cheek. "I've got to meet up with Indra and Marcus for the last day of training. See you there later, bye!" She said quickly before giving Clarke another quick peck and went out the door. Clarke was left a little more than unsatisfied, but whatever. Hopefully she wouldn't be feeling that way later. She sighed loudly as she gathered herself to go take a shower and prepare for the day ahead.

 

 

 

"Okay, she's in the shower. Let's do this!" Octavia whispered excitedly. Lexa popped her head out into the hallway and as quickly as she could, she made her way back inside her room and grabbed her bag with her new clothes in it and headed back to Kelsey's room, because who would ever really think to look for Lexa there? "So, at like three you'll be back here and then I'll help you get your shit together," Octavia rambled as soon as Lexa closed the door behind her.

 

"Yes. Kels, thanks for the key," Lexa stated. Kelsey nodded and smiled a knowing smile at her mentor while she tied her hair up in a ponytail. "I have two hours to put myself together and Clarke will have an hour in our room and then it's-"

 

"DATE TIME!" Octavia cheered. With a glare from Lexa, Octavia motioned towards her lips in a zipped fashion. She was a little too excited, causing Kelsey to laugh out as she grabbed her shower kit and continued laughing as she left them in her room. "Sorry, Commander. Can you blame me? My ship is setting sail tonight, and I'm so damn excited for both of you!"

 

"Control yourself, please. Especially in the lecture room and at the labs." Lexa smiled as she told Octavia, very excited herself to be finally taking Clarke out on a real date. If only Octavia knew just how serious Lexa was about it.

 

"Ugh, fine." Octavia groaned as she poked her head out of Kelsey's door. The hallway was empty and Octavia motioned for Lexa to come out. As they passed the bathrooms, Octavia snickered at the longing look Lexa gave the door, rolling her eyes at the brunette as she tugged at Lexa's hand. "Let's go, Commander Heart Eyes."

 

"I don't like that nickname, O." Lexa stated once they were downstairs heading out of the building.

 

"Too bad," the younger girl laughed as she walked with Lexa through the campus. It only took the girls about ten minutes to get to the Jaha Institute, arriving at six forty-five, making them the only ones there so far. Everything was all set and ready to go, leaving Lexa and Octavia to just drop off some paperwork and adjust the projector, an easy last day of first week internship. Once they were done, they headed over to the Koffler building, seeing a couple of interns gathering at the elevator.

 

"I'm going to the union real quick. I'll be back in fifteen." Lexa smiled as she walked off a bit, nodding at Octavia with a little smile. "Hold the fort down, O!" Ignoring Octavia's shouts and teasing, she walked across the grass lawn that stretched from Campbell road to the oldest building on campus, Ton DC where student orientation always took place. It was still early enough to beat the rush of the other students, but even still Lexa knew the place like the back of her hand. Once inside the union, she cut through the food court and marketplace to get to the bookstore and head right up to the counter of the coffee shop.

 

"Hey there, stranger," came a voice from behind the counter. "Been a while much?" Lexa knew the girl, had classes with her for the past few years and was always friendly to her when she came to get her daily doses of caffeine and sugar. Costia was always sweet on Lexa, the two of them had a pretty good bond with one another.

 

"Definitely has," Lexa smiled as she leaned on the edge of the counter.

 

"The usual?" Costia asked, her fingers at the ready to make Lexa's drink. 

 

"Yep, ooh, and also I'm gonna need a grande hot vanilla latte with three pumps of raspberry, please." Lexa said as she pulled out her card. Costia raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Lexa said as she smiled.

 

"You said if you ever came in here wanting any kind of latte mumbo jumbo, to throw coffee beans at you."

 

"It's not for me." Lexa blushed as she explained. "It's for my girlfriend." Costia raised both eyebrows this time.

 

"Really?" she asked as she watched Lexa smile so softly as the brunette nodded at her. "Since, when? Who is the lucky girl?"

 

Lexa tried not to read so much into her tone of voice or the way she looked away from her. "This week. You don't know her."

 

"Then she could easily be made up, you goofball." Costia laughed as she finished Lexa's drink. Just as she handed Lexa her coffee, Lexa pulled out her phone and smiled when it lit up.

 

_Princess Clarke <3 (6:59am): good morning cutie!!! I can't wait to see you at work ;)_

 

"The made up girlfriend?" She heard Costia ask, looking up with a pink tint to her cheeks. "Oh god, you're one of those girlfriends," she sighed as she handed her Clarke's coffee. Lexa pursed her lips as her brow creased. "Get out of here with all that cute stuff and get to your made up girlfriend!" She flashed a smile and pointed to the door. Lexa scoffed as she laid down a tip for the girl and shook her head.

 

"Whatever Cos, you're just jealous." Lexa winked.

 

"Damn right I am. Damn right," she answered as she smiled sadly at Lexa. She waved goodbye to Costia once she had her coffee securely cradled in the crook of her elbow. She headed off, cutting through the grass lawn as she approached the Koffler building elevator. Once she made it up to the fifth level, she rounded the corner and opened the door to the lab.

 

The room was packed with interns as far as the eyes could see. Along the walls were Marcus, Indra, Nia and Thelonious Jaha himself to be there for the last day of training as the interns showed off how expertly they were able to perform in the biotechnology lab. Yet Lexa's eyes drifted over towards the corner of the lab where she and the other mentors had always sat, and was met with a bright smile that made her feet root down into the ground. Clarke waved her over and it took a second, she wasn't aware that she had stopped breathing until she needed to take a deep breath, but she headed over to Clarke, giving smiles to interns along the way.

 

"This is for you," Lexa said softly handing Clarke the coffee. When she took a sip, she let out a pleased moan. "I got it right, yes?"

 

"You did!" Clarke said thankfully as she pulled Lexa in for a small embrace. "What am I gonna get you now?" she said in the crook of her neck as they hugged. She didn't have to see Lexa to know that the brunette was blushing.

 

"N-nothing. Today is my treat," Lexa responded as they faced each other, their fingers still linked to one another's under the side of the table now. "Just be ready by six tonight."

 

"Will do, Commander," Clarke rasped, winking as she pinched Lexa's ass, chuckling then after the little jolt that went through Lexa. Before long, and really just subconsciously, the two girls were nearly leaning over each other and in to one another's lap, whispering sweet murmurs and soft laughs, their hands still refusing to stop touching.

 

"Dude, this Clexa album for the Facebook group page is going live tonight!" Jasper mused. Anya shot him a look. They were at enough distance away to not be heard by Lexa and Clarke and Anya widened her eyes for an explanation. "Uh, yeah. I said it."

 

"Jasper means, we just have so many photos of these two lovebirds and why not post them in our interns-slash-new-family group page." Monty explained as he leaned closer to show Anya the photos. Anya clicked at the first picture Monty showed her, a photo from family night that he took from the stage and the only two evident people looking straight at each other were Lexa and Clarke from opposite sides of the room.

 

"This one is too cute!" Anya said with her hand over her chest. "It's almost not disgusting." They looked at each other and nodded. "They are great friends. I'm not worried about them hitting it off tonight in a personality aspect. You know? Like them hitting it off and being really friendly and getting along together. What stumps me is what can be done with all the physical tension?" Anya said as she pointed at the girls, Clarke currently whispering something in Lexa's ear. Monty furrowed his brow at Anya. "Can they do it? Who is gonna be in control? Who is the top!?"

 

"Aaaaaannd on that note, goodbye," Monty said as he threw a peace sign at Anya. She rolled her eyes and watched on as Nia finished her lecture. 

 

 

 

Throughout the session, the mentors helped the interns finish their projects and analyze their gels for Jaha and Indra to observe. At twelve-thirty, they were done with training, all the mentors confident enough that no interns would blow anything up. Besides, they all knew by now about the stories about how Raven Reyes liked to blow things up and was closely watched by the grad students and mentors. The interns all received new binders with the basic guidelines on what was expected of them for the next seven weeks and the dates for science Thursdays.

 

On the way back to the Jaha Institute, Clarke tried at every attempt to get Lexa alone, to pull her off to the side, but Lexa was in charge, the head mentor with more to do and plan. Indra needed her in the conference room and as much as Lexa hated wiggling out of the blonde's grasp, she reluctantly had to go. Clarke was only left to watch her from afar as she worked alongside Indra while at the Jaha; Indra seemed to have a million things for Lexa to do.

 

_Commander Babe B) ( 2:12pm): promise I'm all yours tonight_

_Princess Clarke <3 (2:15pm): I totally look forward to it_

  
  


"Yo, Lexa!" she heard whispered harshly as she walked around the room of interns finishing their observations papers. Rachel was flagging her down. "Miller stashed those flowers for you in Rayna's room. There are so many and you won't be disappointed, Commander."

 

"Rachel," Lexa sighed appreciatively as she looked at her in disbelief.

 

"Oh, come on now. You look like you really could use some help and we all know you have the hots for Clarke. You're welcome and knock em dead Heda." Rachel winked and handed her her paper.

 

 

 

It was almost four-fifteen. Lexa was counting down the minutes, so eager and nervous about her date, but it was all good because she could look up and find Clarke and know that it was all worth it. Yeah, she knocked into a few tables and chairs, the occasional intern here and there, but other than that she was just too excited.

 

"Psst!" Octavia called out. "It's time to go. Indra said we're fine to leave early." Lexa wasted no time as she grabbed her bag and snuck around the cluster of interns.

 

"Where are you two off to now?" Clarke said as she reached out and grabbed Lexa's wrist. Lexa looked busted for a second, but she gathered herself and gave Clarke a smile.

 

"Indra has excused Octavia and me and we're going to the dorms. Chill Princess." Lexa winked. "I'll see you there soon," she said before leaning in to give Clarke a kiss on her cheek, but as she came closer Clarke shifted her face and instead of kissing her cheek she kissed her lips. A nice gentle kiss, for not being on the intended destination, that left Lexa blushing a bright red as she pulled back a bit once she felt Clarke's arms slinking up towards her shoulders.

 

"Sorry," Clarke said as she cleared her throat, her arms dropping to her own sides. "I just- I guess I just forgot where we were," she looked around them and it didn't appear as if anyone actually saw them. "Sorry. I got carried away for a few seconds." Lexa just stared at her with a somewhat smug smile on her lips, taking in all that Clarke had said.

 

"It's fine, Clarke," she spoke softly. "I'll be seeing you later." She leaned in closer to Clarke again, this time more slowly, deliberately even, as she whispered in her ear, "I really liked it," she kissed her earlobe before brushing her lips along the side of Clarke's face, barely managing to avoid her lips as the blonde nudged closer to her.

 

_Anya ( 4:33pm): bullshit O. That was not a kiss. More sweet nothings._

_Octavia ( 4:34pm): I SWEAR you branwada. I saw it._

_Anya ( 4:34pm): those who about to die will say anything. Don't joke about a clexa kiss..._

 

"Octavia, get me to the dorms!" Lexa called out as she began walking past her and towards the lobby. Octavia hurried after her with chuckles and giggles. They walked all throughout the campus to get to the dorms and hurried upstairs into Kelsey's room. Once the door was shut, Octavia opened her mouth.

 

"You totally kissed her!"

 

"Wha-"

 

"Don't bullshit me. I saw lips on lips. No face sucking, but it saw it. Yes?!" Octavia smiled as she accused the older girl. With a long exhale, Lexa finally nodded. "I knew it!" Octavia said as she raised her hands in the air. "You two are really giving this a go then, huh?" Lexa nodded nobly. "About damn time. Get your dirty sexy outfit on and I'll help with all that hair," she smiled.

 

"It's not dirty! I told you-" Lexa tried to retort.

 

"Please. Compared to the others, it is. Now hurry up."

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, but she couldn't do anything about the red tint in her cheeks. "Can you go get the flowers in Rayna's room? Miller grabbed them earlier."

 

"You have lots of us pulling for you two. Don't Fuck this up, Commander." Octavia said as she left the room.

 

"That's the plan," Lexa breathed out as she began changing.

 

 

 

When it finally struck five o' clock, Clarke booked it to her dorm and raced upstairs to her room and was surprised to not find Lexa in there. "Damn it. Where is that girl?" she asked aloud. Deciding not to waste any time, Clarke just went straight to her closet to pick out what she wanted to wear. She wanted to do her hair up, she figured wherever Lexa had planned on taking her, she could be casual and flirty at the same time. No need to go all out.

 

"Yo, Princess." Jasper chirped as he entered her room. "Just giving you the heads up. You've got thirty more minutes till show time." Clarke gave him a glare as she applied her lipstick. "Easy there! I'm just sayin is all," he said with his hands up in surrender.

 

"Sorry Jas. I'm just a little nervous is all." she replied.

 

"Why?" he smirked. "Lexa's the best and she took care of all of us last year. You're in expertly skilled hands," he said matter of factly. He totally missed the way Clarke's eyes widened, the blush creeping along her cheeks and the way she bit her bottom lip knowing full well how expertly skilled Lexa's hands were. ' _Get your mind out of the gutter, Griffin.'_

 

"You're right, Jasper. I'm almost done. Now get out!" As she pointed to the door there was a smile on her face and a laugh between them. All she had left to do was put on her eyeliner, and her perfume and she'd be set.

 

 

Ten minutes left till six, might as well be ten hours. Clarke sat on her bed with her leg bouncing uncontrollably with her nerves running rampant. In hindsight she realized she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. She had a hot date.

 

At six, she was locking up and made it half way down the hallway when the door to Rayna's dorm room opened and out walked Lexa with flowers in hand.

 

 

"These are for you," Lexa smiled, her eyes widening as she looked Clarke up and down, not at all unaware of how Clarke was checking her out. She had settled for a nice almost sheer white blouse with skinny jeans that showed off well, mainly her ass.

 

"Thanks," Clarke breathed out before she managed to clear her throat. "You shouldn't have. Like really. These are so beautiful and-"

 

"You're beautiful." Lexa smirked, loving the red flush that spread through Clarke's cheeks. "Plus, also rambling." She could see the blush along Clarke's neck with her hair being up and pulled back loosely and it was so satisfying to see Clarke visibly trying to put words together.

 

"Yeah, sorry."

 

"Don't be." Lexa gave her the roses as she watched Clarke's blue eyes swirl with emotion.

 

"You look- _wow_!" She eyed the brunette again, taking in every single feature of Lexa's body. "Like, holy shit." Her eyebrows seemed permanently arched, almost touching her hairline, and damn near salivating. _Dear God._ "You ass," she shook her head clearing her thoughts as best as she could manage, shoving Lexa slightly. "How come you didn't tell me to dress up? I can't be all laid back and casual while you're," she put her hands up to better gesture Lexa's whole figure. "Fuck!"

 

Lexa laughed as she took the blonde's hand and began leading her down the end of the hallway. "I think you look pretty hot too. The skinny jeans and those heels are really doing it for me," Lexa grinned while she held the door open for Clarke.

 

"I have never seen you in a skirt," Clarke swallowed thickly. "Like this. It's always, modest and business."

 

"No business tonight. Just pleasure," she winked.

 

Clarke stood still at the top of the stairs, her eyes hypnotized by the way Lexa's hips swung, her ass just within reach, the long legs that just did not quit adorned in stockings that made Clarke's imagination run rampant, she was losing it. _Fuck. Motherfuck._ _Just pleasure?!_ Her hair was down and wavy draping over almost her entire back, the right black shirt she wore had laced patches and as much as Clarke it was very cute, she found herself just wanting it off of Lexa.

 

"Are you coming, Princess?" Lexa gave her a smug smile as she held her hand out to beckon Clarke. She's doing this on purpose, so keep it cool Griffin. She took a breath and treaded down the steps lightly, never breaking eye contact with the brunette.

 

"Lexa, is it too late to got back upstairs and have a night in? Or is it too early?" She wagged her eyebrows as she took Lexa's hand, both of them now headed towards the lobby. Lexa blushed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head 'no'.

 

"Don't start," Lexa chided. Clarke leaned in over her shoulder, pressing herself closer to Lexa.

 

"You mean 'don't stop'." Clarke laughed while the corners of Lexa's lips turned up slightly.

 

"YAAASS!" They heard the loud shout come from over by the door. Octavia, along with Anya, Monty, Jasper and ten interns waited for them, sending out wolf whistles and more cheering.

 

"Shut up," both Lexa and Clarke said at the same time.

 

"We're just so happy for you idiots," Octavia said.

 

"Well, thanks. Now goodbye." Clarke laughed as she pulled Lexa out the door. They walked to Lexa's car not paying much more attention to their friends in the distance making noises. Lexa got the door for Clarke and quickly got herself in the car after that.

 

"How am I doing so far?" Lexa joked as she started the car.

 

"So good," Clarke breathed, her hand slipping onto Lexa's thigh. Touching her stockings and then looking down at where her hand was drove Clarke momentarily crazy. "Do these go all the way up or," she asked as she began to slide her hand up beneath her skirt. Lexa let out a shaky laugh before removing Clarke's hand.

 

"Stay on your side of the car, Clarke."

 

Clarke didn't like that, pouting and whimpering as she did as she was told nonetheless. It seemed like no time had passed before Lexa pulled up into the restaurant parking lot.

 

"Sinbad's? Not bad," Clarke mused.

 

"I know, right? Just a simple first date. No pressure."

 

They were seated in a semi-circle booth in the corner of the restaurant, a window to their left with thick red curtains. Clarke was taking full advantage of scooting herself closer to Lexa, crossing her legs so that one of them was always brushing against Lexa's. For the whole duration of dinner, Clarke couldn't keep her hands to herself. Any chance she saw to touch Lexa or pinch Lexa, she took it. Any chance to steal a kiss, she went for it. Being so close already it was way too easy for Clarke to lean in and nuzzle her nose underneath Lexa's jawline, pecking and kissing, licking and biting until Lexa threatened to scoot away. They were close enough for Clarke to stretch her arms out and around the brunette to pull her back into her embrace, promising she'd behave... eventually. Lexa never moved away from Clarke though, her own hands wandering along Clarke's legs beneath the table.

 

Once they were done with dinner, they sat for a little while in her car as Lexa tried to find a good station to listen to. It was barely seven-fifty, and Clarke was really handsy, so damn handsy. Lexa let Clarke linger, against her better judgement, her lips continuing to drag along her face and neck, letting Clarke do whatever she wanted until Clarke had her hand just above the waistline of her skirt. "Stop," Lexa husked, her eyes squeezed shut while she enjoyed the kisses Clarke was giving along her throat. "Clarke," she pleaded weakly. "Clarke," she said more sternly this time. The blonde stopped what she was doing and pulled back a little, her hands moving to Lexa's wrist and the knee. They both cleared their throats.

 

"Is it safe to assume this is what it would be like if I was on a date with a horny teenage guy?" Lexa laughed. The blonde pulled back all the way to her seat with her mouth unhinged in disgust.

 

"How dare you!" Clarke smacked her arm. "I'm way better than some horny guy just trying to get in your pants." She squinted her eyes while she bit her bottom lip. "Skirt. Pants. Whatever," she said while buckling up. "It's your own fault."

 

"Excuse me?" Lexa asked as she situated herself to be ready to drive.

 

"You look so damn," Clarke made a face as she groaned. " _Ugh_!" she huffed exaggeratedly. "I'm sorry," Clarke laughed out while she put her hands over her face. "I just can't keep my hands off of you." The way she said that in a low husk with her eyes shut made Lexa shiver. They were both feeling it. The tension was mounting, arousal about them. Lexa started the car and looked back over to Clarke.

 

"Nope, nuh-uh. That is definitely not something I ever want to hear you apologizing for." Lexa stated as she reach over for Clarke's hand, bringing it up to her lips for a quick kiss before finally settling it on her knee. The blonde smiled like a dork and Lexa's heart warmed. "Just, you know, behave or you'll get us pulled over."

 

Clarke nodded determinedly. With that Lexa pulled out of the parking lot and drive with Clarke's distracting hand on her knee, yet also very soothing to have it there. As they drove they talked and laughed and avoided the tension buzzing between them, for now at least while Lexa drove. There were seconds were Lexa's lips would form a little 'O' when she felt Clarke's hand shift, but Clarke would correct herself immediately. She teased Lexa that she totally would veer as her hand slipped closer and closer, only for Lexa to laugh and tell her to shut it.

 

"There's a song all about these kinds of shenanigans, Clarke. When she won't listen for you to chill out." Lexa said while driving down speedway. Clarke made a face and knitted her eyebrows together as she waited for Lexa to explain. " _I say girl take it easy, she laughs says 'it'll be fine'. How am I supposed to keep it between the line?_ " Lexa sang out. Clarke bursted out with laughter.

 

"I'm gonna kill you," Clarke laughed out.

 

"Yeah! Especially if we're _all over the road! I can't help but go little bit of left, little bit of right._ " Lexa sang out again as she moved the wheel to the left and right in quick jerks.

 

"Stop that, you dork." Clarke muttered as she leaned over to kiss her neck.

 

"This part is specifically mentioned in the song too, babe." Lexa didn't mind. She had a pretty good handle on her driving and traffic was beginning to thin out. The street lights were becoming few and far apart, the mountains cascading with dark purples in the night's sky. Clarke looked out her side of the window at the calm setting. Lexa had been fiddling with the radio, stopping a few times for the songs she liked and knew before jumping to the next station. She lingered on the old school classics, the sounds of Motown and solid gold oldies before she switched it up to some country. The thought of Lexa still listening to country music after all this time made Clarke chuckle.

 

Lexa was hip hop, r&b, jazz, rap, classic rock, old school jams and motown when they met. Clarke was classic rock, country and new hip hop, but she could get down with r&b, and some solid gold oldies. She introduced Lexa to the wonders of country, while Lexa gave her the holy experience that was Barry White. Lexa bounced and grooved like no other in the driver's seat to Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe last summer. Lexa had never really liked, much less listened to, country music before, but Clarke did. Lexa loved how Must Be Doin' Something Right seemed to be her song for exactly the way she felt about Clarke. From the sighs in Billy Currington's voice to the lyrics themself, the part about _deep blue need you eyes_ to the part about _ tonight's about giving you what you want..._

 

She shuddered at the thought.

 

"Turn off the lights," Clarke mused as they were driving. "I wanna see how dark it is." Lexa turned off her headlights and the dashboard lights for a second as they both gasped at how dark it was. "It's so pretty out here." She turned the radio down while Lexa pulled over at the end of the road to the rest stop.

 

"Thought you might like it." Lexa said as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Come on, let's go outside."

 

Clarke followed Lexa as she walked over to the patio, sitting herself on the table pulling Clarke against her so that she had a face full of blonde hair. "You look very pretty tonight, Clarke." Lexa whispered as she squeezed Clarke closer to her, her lips brushing against her exposed neck.

 

"Thanks," Clarke said while she rolled her neck to the side to let Lexa have her turn at doing whatever she wanted. Their hands were everywhere on each other, roaming and pinching and squeezing. Lexa had her hands over Clarke's breasts over her shirt as she continued her mark on Clarke's neck. The blonde in her arms was moaning softly and it drove Lexa crazy. Clarke was grinding her add and hips back into Lexa as her own hands reached behind her to keep Lexa close.

 

"Did you bring me out here to fuck me under the stars?" Clarke moaned. Before Lexa could answer her, Clarke had turned around to meet Lexa lips in a deep kiss, cupping her face and pulling their bodies closer, too close. Perfectly close. "I wouldn't be against that," she muttered, taking Lexa's lips between her teeth and tugging. Lexa groaned at her words and her hand went up to Clarke's hair to pull her back.

 

"Not my idea of how this date was supposed to go." Clarke gave her a wicked smile as she tried to lean forwards to capture her lips again, but Lexa pulled on her hair again. "Let me take you back..."

 

"Lexa, I swear to god, if you try to tell me we're not going to fuck tonight, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep," she husked. The older girl gulped as she smiled.

 

"No. Let me take you back to a bed," she clarified. "So I can finally have my way with you," her voice was deeper, more sultry and if Clarke hadn't been wet all night, she was definitely dripping now. Lexa hopped off the table and pulled Clarke along with her to her car, "Next time we come back, you'll get your under the stars fucking." Lexa smirked. Clarke blushed at the thought, imagining now how it could happen.

 

 

Lexa drove faster as she made her way back towards the university. Clarke could barely contain herself in the passenger seat, her hands always touching at Lexa's side. When Lexa turned down a different road, Clarke assumed Lexa was taking a short cut back to the dorms.

 

"This is me," Lexa said as she parked her car. Clarke looked at the house in confusion. "It's my place. It's my aunt's technically, but mine while I go to school. I'm sorry. Was it wrong to assume I could bring you home?" Lexa asked quickly as she saw how Clarke's eyebrows arched up.

 

"No! Of course not. There are at least ten idiots waiting for us at the dorms and in all honesty, I don't think they're gonna wanna hear how loud I can get," she rasped suggestively. The smile that played on her lips was everything that Lexa needed to get her going again. She had her green light and there was no stopping now.

 

 

 

They raced up to the door and while Lexa fumbled with her keys, Clarke finally got the firm grip she had sought after all night on Lexa's ass. She hummed in satisfaction to find that Lexa sighed at the touch. She whispered for her to hurry up and Lexa laughed softly with the blonde showering her neck with kisses and bites. Once inside, Clarke took a moment to look around. The curtains were a thin purple, or maybe a blue, it was too dark to tell. The space in which they were was a library of sorts. Books everywhere. Shelves full of all kinds of books and the seat by the window had a few books as well. Lexa dragged her through her house by the hem of her shirt.

 

"This is the reading room, the kitchen, living room," Lexa breathed out as she brought Clarke to the middle of the living room. Clarke looked around at this and that as Lexa rambled. "Down the hall is the restroom and bedroom and an office I haven't had a chance to redecorate," she said softly as she kissed Clarke. Clarke kissed her back with a tenderness that made Lexa slow down a little bit, taken aback with how delicate and loving Clarke was being.

 

"I vote bedroom," she husked against Lexa's lips. The breath that passed from Lexa's lips made it hard for Clarke to swallow. Her thoughts were all over the place, wanting for Lexa to just take her to bed already. Though the thoughtful aspect of dating Lexa soothed her more lustful desires. "End the date with some action."

 

Lexa led her around the corner to a staircase that led down and it took Clarke by suprise. "Don't worry. It's not a basement. I promise." Clarke nodded and let Lexa lead her down the stairs into a room where the walls were painted a deep purple with spaces in the wall where Lexa had more books and photos. "This is my room. It has its own bathroom, so it's my favorite. Plus the window is an odd but nice view." Lexa stated as she went to turn on the bedside lamp.

 

"I love your room," Clarke breathed out, more so just staring at Lexa in the dim light than the room. She gulped at how beautiful Lexa looked in this lighting and knew for sure that she would do anything to see such a simple sight for the rest of her life. It took her by surprise that that was something that she actually wanted for her future. A shot at a future with Lexa. Lexa was taking off her earrings and shoes as Clarke just watched on. She reached for the hem of her black shirt as she began to reveal herself to Clarke.

 

In this lighting she realized just how much she had forgotten just how many little scars adorned her soft skin, not to mention the exact intricate beauty of the designs of her tattoos that swirled in and around those silky patches of wounded skin. When they were together, Clarke's mind was always goal-orientated on Lexa's impending orgasms, not so much on just mapping her skin. She knew Lexa wouldn't blame her, but something moved Clarke to do just that tonight. Give worship to Lexa's body.

 

The way Lexa's eyes looked back up to Clarke's as her shirt fell sent shivers down Clarke's spine, pulling her out of her daze. That look would haunt Clarke for the rest of her life in the most fondness of ways and Clarke was more than okay with that.

 

"What?" Lexa breathed, a small smile caressing her lips. Clarke sighed and cleared her throat before making quick strides over to Lexa to connect their bodies. Lexa could not escape from Clarke's kisses even if she wanted to.

 

"I want to take your clothes off," Clarke rasped into her mouth as her hands tugged at the waistline of Lexa's skirt. Lexa swallowed a whimper threatening to tear through their kissing. She gave Clarke a nod and watched how fast the blonde found her zipper and then dropped to her knees to slowly pull down the fabric inch by inch. Lexa bit her lower lip, trying hard to maintain control over herself. She ran her fingers through Clarke's hair, loosening it and letting it fall down about her shoulders as she pulled her back up.

 

Clarke let her hands graze the dark laced bra over Lexa's breasts, not at all shy about groaning with her  arousal taking over her. Lexa's hands slid over Clarke's over her chest to encourage her for more. Clarke pressed her thigh in between Lexa's legs and grinded against her. "Get on the bed, Lex," she whispered shakily. Lexa gulped, sitting at the edge of the bed.

 

"Clarke," she breathed out as Clarke stood in between her legs. She smirked as she began undoing the buttons of her white blouse, letting it fall from her shoulders. Next she unbuttoned her jeans and she Lexa groaned deep and low as she leaned forward to help Clarke, she just pushed her back to lay flat on the bed. Lexa let out a whimper as she propped herself up on her elbows watching as Clarke stripped herself.

 

Once she was completely naked, she dropped to her knees at the foot of the bed, pulling Lexa's legs around her shoulders. She placed hot kisses over Lexa's panties exactly where she needed her the most, causing the brunette's head to fall back, letting out sharp gasps and gently rocking her hips up to Clarke.

 

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this?" Clarke said lowly as her teeth began tugging at the edges of the soaked fabric. Lexa canted her hips forward as she moaned. Her hands squeezing over her breasts. "Now that we're here, I'm so gonna take my sweet time," she smiled wickedly up at Lexa, meeting dark green eyes that pleaded for her to just not stop.

 

"Touch me, baby," Lexa groaned, feeling Clarke's fingers groping the insides of her thighs. 

 

"I am," she smirked. Lexa propped herself back up and moaned when Clarke began pulling her ruined underwear off. Clarke stretched her arms up to brace herself more on the bed as her thigh connected with Lexa's dripping heat. They both gasped, but Clarke was determined to see the rest of Lexa's body.

 

As their lips crashed against one another's, Clarke slipped her left hand behind Lexa's back to uncles her bra, breaking the kiss then to duck her head slightly to see Lexa's breasts appear. For Lexa, she watched in awe breathlessly as Clarke bit her lip and went straight down to her chest to envelope her nipple. A surge of arousal coursed through Lexa fiercely as she tugged at blonde strands of hair, encouraging her to do whatever the hell she wanted with her. Her eyes were screwed shut, her mouth unhinged in a silent _oh_ as Clarke hummed against her. Their bodies rocked with one another's, making it so easy for Clarke to slip her fingers between them and then within Lexa's slippery warmth.

 

She moaned so loud, so sensuously, Clarke felt her own walls clenching at nothing and it was the greatest ache she'd ever endured.

 

"You are so damn gorgeous, Lexa," Clarke muttered against Lexa's clavicle, slowly making her way back up to Lexa's mouth as her fingers set a steady, slow, rhythm within her dripping sex.

 

Neither of them were impatient, though hands tugged and raked over Clarke's back and teeth nipped to mark at Lexa's throat, they were taking their time. Clarke found immense satisfaction in the way Lexa rolled her hips between them as she allowed herself to moan out with abandon. This is her place, her bed, she'll scream if she wants to and Clarke definitely wants her to. Lexa speeds up the pace gradually, losing herself in blue eyes and her just out of reach release.

 

It's not long before Lexa is panting, one hand gripping the bed sheets roughly as the other scratches down Clarke's backside. Her back arches up and she screams as her orgasm hits her. A shivering writhing beautiful mess in Clarke's arms as aftershocks claim her. She pulls Clarke down to kiss her while still trying to catch her breath, light moans filling Clarke's mouth as they kiss.

 

Clarke makes her way down Lexa's body, peppering more kisses and bite marks down the way as she settles off the bed again, pulling at Lexa's hips to position her in just the right way.

 

She wasted no time before she dived right in, Lexa's legs lifting just a bit off the edge of the bed at he sudden contact, almost shutting as Clarke's tongue flicks her clit. She gasps and moans and it's music to Clarke's ears, hearing just how much Lexa can let go for her, because of her.

 

Clarke is eating her out and bringing her back over the edge, relentless as her tongue pistons within her entrance and Lexa is sure she's short of breath. "Oh, Clarke!" she moans over and over again and Clarke's heart flutters to hear Lexa moan out her name so loudly. Lexa is stunning and rolling her hips up into Clarke's mouth with her chest heaving.

 

Clarke can barely manage the rhythm she worked at with Lexa being so open and aroused and _erotic_. Clarke was been wet for the better part of their date, but right now she needs more.

 

Her left hand dips into her glistening folds as she circles her clit as Lexa's hands tangle within Clarke's hair. "Right there, right there, right there," is uttered repeatedly, first a low growl that quickened into a high pitched plea, as Lexa cants her hips more frantically. She's close and it makes Clarke all the more closer herself.

 

"Pleeease, Clarke," Lexa growled out and looks down at Clarke. She sees that she is touching herself, her shoulder rotating in such a way and it pushes Lexa over the edge, falling back to the bed sheets as she comes in Clarke's mouth. The flood in her mouth makes Clarke come right after her girlfriend.

 

Both were panting, trying to catch their breaths as they let out out small chuckles laced with exertion and exhaustion. Lexa pulled Clarke back up to her and held her closely, she kissing her deeply. The taste of herself on Clarke did nothing to quell her lust and arousal in her lower belly.

 

"You were right. Definitely worth the wait." Clarke said.

 

"Mmhmm," Lexa hummed as her hands squeezed in  Clarke's ass. "Your turn," she said as she flipped them. Clarke laughed at the sudden action, dark brown hair falling into face as Lexa pressed lots of kisses along her cheek and neck. "Tell me how do you want it."

 

"Mmm, nice and slow," Clarke smiled. Lexa gave her a smug grin as she let her hand wander down between them. She looked down between them, her eyes averting from between Clarke's legs to her own thighs.

 

"Hang on, babe. Let me take these off," she snorted as she lifted her leg to grasp her stockings.

 

"I like them," Clarke whispered. Lexa looked at her with both eyebrows raised, her head cocking to the side. "You should leave them on."

 

"Do you have a stockings fetish I should be aware of?" Lexa teased as she went back to kissing Clarke's neck, making her way down her chest to hover over one of her breasts. She watched as the blonde nodded and laughed at how serious Clarke looked. "Noted." 

 

As the night went on, Lexa gave as good as she got and the same for Clarke once Lexa was done having her way with her. Every climax reached was better than the last it seemed. Around eleven o'clock, Lexa had gone upstairs to get them one refreshments and snacks, not before Clarke yanked playfully the sheet Lexa tried to wrap herself in.

 

Clarke grabbed her phone off the nightstand while Lexa was upstairs. She had over fifteen missed texted messages.

 

_Anya ( 8:23pm): you two doing all right?_

 

_Octavia ( 8:42pm): Anya is polluting my mind with uncalled for senarios of where you and Lexa might be_

 

_Nathan Miller ( 8:45pm): fyi Anya and Octavia re gonna rip into you and the commander fair warning_

 

_Anya ( 9:02pm): take it you girls ain't coming _

 

_Anya ( 9:03pm): yes. I did that on purpose ;)_

 

Clarke smiled and shook her head as she put her phone away. Lexa was coming back into bed with two water bottles and a bowl of grapes and strawberries. Clarke gave her a sideways smile.

 

"What?" Lexa laughed as she stuffed her mouth with grapes.

 

"Work up an appetite?"

 

"I have to keep up with you some how," she wagged her eyebrows. Clarke rolled her eyes as she pulled Lexa closer to her to nuzzle her nose.

 

"Our lovely friends have been texting us. Just fair warning what we'll be walking into tomorrow. Or Monday." Clarke explained as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. Lexa blushed at the thought of the possible encounter.

 

"We could tell them we're dating and therefore require lots of alone time with each other," Lexa said.

 

"Yeah. Or more along the lines of 'hey guys, fuck off,'" Clarke suggested. Lexa snorted as she moved the bowl off he bed and leaned forward to capture Clarke's lips. 

 

"Or just maybe I'll tell them I can do whatever I please with my girlfriend." Clarke liked that better.

 

"It is fun watching them squirm though," Clarke husked into the kiss as her fingers slipped between Lexa's thighs again. This time, Lexa let out a soft moan as she rocked on her fingers. "More fun watching you squirm tough."

 

"Don't make me squirm, make me come," Lexa commanded in a low threatening tone. The fire lit again within Clarke as she sat up and met Lexa's heavy hooded gaze as they began round four. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than it should've, but it's longer and hope its not too bad. As always, comment and/or leave kudos and thanks a bunch!!!


	9. Being Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is 100% whipped. Shorter chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first of all that trailer!!! Gave me life and distracted me. I'm sorry for the late updates. Maybe I'll make it up to you guys.

She's there the next morning, sleeping softly as the golden tresses of hair spun around her sleepy features made Clarke breathtakingly beautiful, so much so it hurt Lexa's heart in such a good way. Her fingertips traced every delicate dip and curve of her silhouette as she whispered promises and wishes to the sleeping woman in her arms.

 

"Good morning, baby," Clarke says as she stretched her arm above her head. Lexa has to move slightly back in order to not get knocked in the face by an arm.

 

"Morning," she says back while she wraps herself along Clarke's side. "It's Monday."

 

They both croak out a groan that gradually becomes more chuckles and laughs.

 

"Can we get away every weekend?" Clarke asked.

 

Lexa perched her head up, chin resting on Clarke's bare shoulder peeking out from beneath the covers. "You wanna sneak out of the dorms to come here to do what?" There was a glint in her that Clarke recognized anywhere.

 

"Hang out. Have you all to myself," the blonde smirks as she rolls herself over the brunette now beneath her, her hands gliding along Lexa's arms to pin her hands down beside either side of her face. "You wouldn't mind would you?" She brushed her nose against Lexa's, a soft boop that made Lexa whine softly as she tried to meet Clarke's lips for a kiss.

 

"No. I wouldn't mind. I do however, mind that you won't let me kiss you." Her lips were turned into a pout as Clarke began to release her hands from beside her head as she closed the distance between them. Once her lips fell onto Lexa's, the only thing that really mattered to Clarke was the fact that Lexa was hers.

 

They had spent the weekend with only each other at Lexa's place and at a few diners for breakfast and lunch that Clarke had missed since she had left home. It was a nice weekend getaway and a chance to get to know each other without someone somewhere coming to the for help. Last year around this time only Clarke, Lexa, Maya and Jasper had stayed in the dorms while the other interns left to go back home. They walked around the student union and managed to watch a free movie with free drinks and ice cream. Well, they sneaked in but nobody could prove it.

 

To be in bed with one another this time around sent Clarke's heart soaring. "I could use a shower," Lexa murmured into Clarke's mouth, her hands firmly grasping at the blonde's hips. "How about you?" Clarke nodded her head but did nothing to get off of her for the next couple of minutes.

  
  
  


 

"Clarke, you don't have to do that," Lexa said as she emerged from the bathroom, drying off her hair. It was early in the morning still, almost seven and yet Clarke had been telling Lexa that they were late countless times. It was cute. Upon entering the room, Lexa did not expect to see the sight of Clarke bouncing on her bed as she tried to fix the sheets at all four corners.

 

Clarke continued to toss the blanket and the sheets over Lexa's bed, throwing a glance over her shoulder at the brunette leaning against the wall.

 

"Yes, I do. I mean it's the least I can do." Clarke said as she smoothed the surface of the pillowcases. "I did make a lot of the mess." She walked over towards Lexa and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't let me ever bring food to the bed ever again," she laughed, poking Lexa in her stomach.

 

"It _is_ a bad habit, but also very adorable to watch you eat while tired." Lexa said with a smirk. For the briefest of moments, Lexa let herself imagine having these kinds of conversations on a daily basis with Clarke and how it made her heart flutter with hope. She was comfortable with Clarke and always had been. It was so natural and carefree. There was also that nagging ache in her chest from the expiration date at the end of all this that was always never far from Lexa's mind. "But you're right. I didn't realize we were sleeping in crumbs." She said as she snapped herself back to the here and now.

 

Clarke gave Lexa a nod and grabbed their stuff as she began walking up the steps with Lexa right on her heels saying something about loving the view she had with Clarke in front of her as she watched the sway of her hips. Clarke took a last look at Lexa's living room and kitchen, her flowers from their date Friday night sitting in a glass vase on Lexa's table. She didn't want to leave.

 

"Let's get a move on, Clarke." Lexa said softly as she combed her hair in the reading den. The smile that played at Clarke's face was growing and by all accounts dorky as Lexa called out for her. She sauntered off to Lexa and kissed her cheek repeatedly until the brunette opened the door. Lexa could only blush and smile as Clarke showered her in kisses and pecks, making it an awkward shuffle to the car.

 

"Any particular reason for the onslaught of kisses?" Lexa asked once behind the wheel. Clarke shook her head, while grinning like a fool nonetheless. She was happy. She was here with Lexa. She was swooning and falling head over heels in love with the girl in the driver's seat.

 

"You make me happy. Deal with it."

 

"Okay, Princess. You're the boss." Lexa leaned over the middle console to give Clarke another kiss.

 

 

Once they were back at the dorms, the walk back upstairs was full of gentle touches and pokes as they went. As Lexa tried to open the door to their main hallway, she was flinching and groaning and laughing softly, begging Clarke to stop tickling her backside. Once the door was open four pairs of eyes were on them. The girls separated quickly, clearing their throats.

 

"No need to be shy," Rachel smiled. "We already know." The rest of the girls nodded their agreement, some even smirking.

 

"Know what?" Clarke asked, clearing her throat louder this time. Lexa gave Clarke a curious look.

 

"That you two are dating. Or at least had a weekend long date." Rachel finished.

 

"So much for wanting to keep them wondering," Lexa muttered under her breath.

 

"We're, taking it slow," Clarke said as she squinted her eyes towards the brunette to see if her choice of words was approved. Lexa's hand came quickly up to her mouth as she giggled. Clarke elbowed her in her side. "So then I guess you shouldn't be all that surprised when you see me pin Lexa up against the wall and-"

 

"Clarke!" Lexa practically yelped out as her hand squeezed the blondes, her eyes wide. The damage was done though. The girls in the hallway gave Clarke and Lexa whistles and shy smirks, some even chuckled nervously.

 

"Whoa there. That's not something I'd expect from Clarke," Emma whispered to no one in particular.

 

"On that note," Rayna cleared her throat. "We have our first day of labs today and need to get going."

 

"Oh yeah!" Lexa exclaimed as she looked at all of them with awe. "Babies' first day out." Clarke nudged her side with her elbow. "If you need anything you guys, just text us. Any of us." Clarke nodded alongside Lexa as the interns shrugged.

 

"We'll text you guys. Oooh," Kelsey piped up. "Movie night tonight for first day de-stressing?" Clarke's brow furrowed slightly, not sure if Lexa had other plans for tonight. Lexa looked to Clarke and shrugged.

 

"Okay," Lexa said. "But all you little shits have to bring your own snacks and drinks. I'll text the other crew members and we'll have a little get together. "You guys can't just keep inviting yourselves to our room and eat all our food."

 

"If Octavia comes, you should invite over Lincoln." Rachel smirked as Clarke snapped her finger over to her with a sly grin. "I'm just saying."

 

"Then it's settled. See you dorks tonight. Tell the boys and you guys have fun in your labs." Lexa said as she waved them goodbye as she lead Clarke to their room, pushing her backside as they went. Clarke laughed and waved back at them shouting "good luck".

 

 

Once inside their room, they looked around and both made faces. It wasn't particularly clean. "The hell did you do in here on Friday, Clarke?" Lexa asked as she sat on her bed, looking at pieces of clothes scattered here and there.

 

"Got ready for our date, you ass," she said as she scooted Lexa's butt over for her to sit down next to her. "Its not that bad."

 

"We should clean up and prepare for tonight." Lexa leaned over Clarke and rested her head on Clarke's shoulder. "Laundry. Some groceries. The works."

 

"Let's get this over with," Clarke groaned a little as she ran her hands through her hair, getting up from the bed and going straight for her laundry basket.

  
  


It was around two when Clarke's phone rang while she was walking with Lexa to the closest coffee shop on campus. "It's my Mom," she said to Lexa before she answered her phone. "Hey, Mom. How are you doing? I'm good. Promise. The interns are in their labs. It's an easy day." Once they were inside the shop, Lexa mouthed that she'll be right back and pointed over toward the counter. Clarke continued talking to her mom as she nodded at Lexa, grabbing her hand and pulling her back a little to give her a kiss on the cheek before they parted ways.

 

Lexa loved that. She felt her heart stop when Clarke yanked back, but then began melting as she realized that Clarke just wanted to kiss her. She wasn't one for public displays of affection, but once she felt Clarke pull her back for a quick kiss, she couldn't resist. Whether it was just absent minded affection or Clarke just marking her territory, Lexa had no objections.

 

"You pay that girl to be your made up girlfriend?" She heard from behind the counter, bringing her back to the current moment. Lexa blinked rapidly as she tried to put words and sentences to together.

 

"Well, hello to you too, Costia." Lexa smiled. "And no."

 

"Sure, Woods." Costia smirked. Lexa rolled her eyes at the brunette behind the counter. "What are you getting today?"

 

"Just gonna have my usual and the vanilla latte,"

 

"With the raspberry? For your girlfriend?" Costia asked as she tilted her head towards Clarke still talking on the phone. Lexa looked back at Clarke and shook her head as Clarke appeared to be trying to explain something to her mom using her hands for more emphasis.

 

"Yes. Just three." Lexa responded.

 

"What's her name?" Costia asked after a few moments of silence.

 

"Clarke. Her name is Clarke."

 

"Where did you meet her?"

 

"Here. Well, where I work for the summer." Lexa said as she leaned against the counter, fondly remembering when she met Clarke last summer outside their dorm.

 

"Oh," Costia said as she handed Lexa her drinks. Lexa looks at her with her brow slightly furrowed in confusion. "So it's just like, a summer fling type of thing?" She watched as Costia smirked a bit and quickly turned her expression neutral. "Or, are you serious?"

 

"It's not a summer fling," Lexa said with conviction, her right hand clenched tightly into a fist at her side.

 

"Sorry. Sorry," Costia put her hands up in surrender. "Just trying to look out for you."

 

"Look out for who?" Clarke asked as she joined Lexa up at the counter, her left hand rubbing up and down the length of Lexa's backside in a soothing motion.

 

"Me," Lexa muttered, giving Costia a warning glare. Clarke looked between the two of them with her brow arched as she reached over to take her coffee. "She I be concerned?" Clarke hushed to Lexa. Lexa licked her lips and nodded.

 

"Nah, I don't sweat it." Lexa said. "Clarke this is Costia. We have classes together." Clarke went to shake the girl's hand as Lexa continued on. "Costia, my girlfriend Clarke." Lexa noticed the way Clarke blushed a bit at the way Lexa said girlfriend, while, Clarke noticed the way Costia's smile tightened and jaw clenched.

 

"Good to meet you Costia," was Clarke said as she watched the way this girl looked at her and Lexa. She had a look in her eyes as she was trying to communicate with Lexa non verbally.

 

"And you as well."

 

"Well. We should get going. Clarke?" Lexa asked as she looped her arm in Clarke's. Clarke nodded with a smile, only to find that she was scooted along much faster than she had anticipated by Lexa. She let out a little laugh as she cuddled into Lexa's side as they walked.

 

"What's up with you?"

 

"I suddenly found myself wanting to sweep you away and all to myself." Lexa smirked.

 

"Hmm. Does that have anything to do with your friend behind the counter?" Clarke asked carefully.

 

"A little," Lexa said as the walked outside the student union. "But like I said, nothing to be concerned about."

 

Clarke could tell that whatever conversation she had interrupted had been somewhat uncomfortable for Lexa, she could see how tense it made her. She didn't want to push Lexa any further about it, knowing that if it really bothered Lexa, she would tell her. Clarke lifted her head to kiss Lexa on her neck as they walked, whispering "promise?" to the brunette.

 

"Yes. I promise." Lexa stopped to kiss her cheek. "Hey what did your mom call for?" Clarke's eyes widened as she grabbed Lexa's hand and began tugging her in the opposite direction.

 

"She wants me to stop at the hospital for a little bit. I told her I would." Clarke explained. Lexa laughed as Clarke gently dragged her past some strangers.

 

"You go. I'll meet you at the dorms. Get ready for tonight." Clarke furrowed her brows.

 

"No. I feel like I'm ditching you," Clarke pouted.

 

"For your Mom. It's perfectly fine. Abby is cool." Lexa said as she smirked.

 

"You sure? It won't be long."

 

"You act like I can't live without you," Lexa chuckled. Clarke pulled her close by the waist and kissed her deeply, much to Lexa's surprise. When her tongue slid across her bottom lip, Lexa let out a whimper and that was when Clarke pulled back slightly.

 

"Why would you want to?" she whispered against Lexa's lips, nudging hers closer to tease Lexa to see if she'd follow. With a low growl, Lexa eased Clarke back.

 

"Get outta here Griffin before you make me do something foolish." They stared at each other for a moment, both with smirks and rosy cheeks. They said their goodbyes with soft kisses and their fingers still latched onto one another's before they finally parted.

 

 

 

Being apart from each other seemed to always somehow make the time go by faster for Lexa. Before she knew it, interns were coming back into the dorms in groups from their first day of lab work. Each with their own stories and excitement and the kitchen they all gathered in was filled with chatter and laughter.

 

They had begun going back and forth about who was cooking what for their dinner tonight as Anya took the seat next to Lexa at the island table counter. Gustus was cleaning something up in the kitchen and his throaty chuckle at the interns seemed to vibrate in the air all about them. Echo and Bellamy were standing side by side as they poured more drinks talking about whatever it was that made them smile. Monty and Jasper could be heard in the kitchen as they joked around with the interns. Octavia was leaning against the vending machine as she and Lincoln shamelessly flirted.

 

"There is no mystery between them." Anya stated. "Octavia and Lincoln. He likes her, she likes him. Very straight forward."

 

"Good for them," Lexa smiled fondly as she watched how Octavia stood on her tip toes to run at Lincoln's head.

 

Anya squinted her eyes and tried to read the brunette beside her. "Don't beat around the bush with me, Lex."

 

"What?" Lexa chuckled out as she turned to face Anya. "With what? You haven't asked me anyth-"

 

"When are you gonna tell me how your weekend long date with Clarke went? Was it bad? Do I have to kill her? Do I have to kill you?" Anya asked hurriedly.

 

"Anya," Lexa said as she grasped onto her wrist. "It was fine." Anya rolled her eyes rather dramatically at that. "Okay, fine. It was amazing. I can't say I have ever been happier. She is just so great and I can't keep my hands-" Lexa explained with much enthusiasm as Anya's jaw began to drop.

 

"Excuse me?" Anya giggled, watching how Lexa had to backtrack a bit.

 

"Shut up," Lexa blushed.

 

"Were you gonna say you can't keep your hands off her?"

 

"I said shut up," Lexa emphasised with he's hand on the counter top. "We're taking things," she thought about what Clarke had said this morning and like she thought than when Clarke said it, she thought the same thing now. "Slow." We're not exactly slow anything.

 

"When is she getting here?"

 

"Soon," Lexa sighed as she leaned over the counter. "She is with her mom."

 

"You're a lovesick puppy." Anya said as she made a face at Lexa.

 

"You're an ass," Lexa smiled. Both girls looked at each other with small smiles, completely unaware that some of the interns were throwing popcorn and chips around.

 

"Cut that out," Octavia said as she looked over at Sam and Rodrigo and shook her head at Jasper in between them. Lexa stood and everyone gulped as she looked at the mess they made.

 

"Don't worry, Commander." Miller muttered, her gaze flipping to him. "We're gonna pick it up."

 

"And?" Lexa almost snarled. 

 

"And we're gonna settle down a bit. Promise. No more nonsense." Rachel added.

 

As soon as they started moving around more quietly, Anya began chuckling as Lexa looked over at her. "Still got it, Commander. Still got it."

 

It was 8:30 when Clarke walked into the dorms, hearing laughter in the main lobby. She was all the interns and the rest of her crew sitting in all the couches and chairs as they watched a movie. Even Quint had joined them.

 

"Thirty-seven?!! In a row?!!" Anya, Lexa and Octavia said with the movie as everyone laughed. They were all watching Clerks and having a good time. Clarke walked quietly over towards the group, sticking to the shadows as she crept up behind the couch where Lexa was. As she knelt down she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and pulled her close. Lexa was a bit startled, but once she saw blonde hair she was put at ease.

 

"Hey." Lexa whispered, her hand coming up to cut her cheek.

 

"Hey."

 

"You okay?" Lexa turned in her seat. Clarke just continued to gaze at her features in the dim lighting the tv cast. Clarke shook her head as her fingers slid against Lexa's bottom lip. She came closer to her to whisper in her ear, "yes, just tired."

 

"You going to bed?" Clarke frown and nodded.

 

"I'm a party pooper. My mom offered me a job at the hospital and it was exhausting," Clarke groaned quietly. Lexa looked at her perplexed, her eyebrows raised. 

 

"You took a job? What kind?" Lexa said and everyone looked over at them. Anya paused the movie and they all said hello to Clarke. For a few minutes, Clarke endured the questions that came from all the interns after she climbed over the couch to sit down. She was going to be working three days a week at the university medical center with her mom and would even get to see some of the interns that we're working there too.

 

Lexa was proud of Clarke, but couldn't help not think of how much less she would see Clarke. It was almost nine, and Clarke was dozing off. Lexa excused them from the movie night and took her upstairs to their room. Once inside, Clarke crawled into her bed and yawned, kicking her shoes off the bed.

 

"You're sleeping in your jeans?" Lexa asked softly.

 

"Undress me?" Clarke smirked, still very tired. Lexa took her clothes off with skilled practice and tucked Clarke in, kissing her forehead. 

 

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go say goodbye to the gang before they come to the conclusion we came up here to screw around."

 

"Hmm. Hurry back, so we can." Clarke snickered against her pillow. Lexa shook her head as she left she room. Upon going downstairs, she saw Bellamy and Octavia waving goodbye to the interns as Echo, Gustus and Lincoln followed behind them. Anya was chatting with the Rachel by the front desk as Lexa approached them.

 

"So you came back for us, huh?" Anya smiled.

 

"Clarke's asleep. Wanted to say goodnight to you guys."

 

"Princess has got you whipped Lexa. She comes along and you have to follow," Rachel teased.

 

"I could say the same about you and Nathan." Lexa smiled as she watched the younger girl's face turn red. Anya threw her head back laughing.

 

"All sass today, huh commander?" Anya joked. "What got you grumpy today?"

 

Lexa gave Anya a roll of her eyes as response. She knew what made her a bit grumpy today, and try as she did for most of the day, Lexa couldn't stop thinking about what Costia had said earlier. Without Clarke there with her for most of the day, she had a lot of time to consider the what ifs and maybes.

 

When Lexa came back up in her room just a few minutes later, she laid beside Clarke and watched her breathing softly, touching lightly as to not wake her. The possibility of this, whatever this was, not lasting ate away at Lexa. "I love you, Clarke," she whispered so gently into their dark room, almost afraid that if she spoke any louder, somehow something might make her doubt it, or timid to repeat it. She kissed the sleeping blonde's hair and cuddled her closer, willing herself to hold on to Clarke as long as she could as she began to fall asleep.

 

They slept in the next morning, Lexa not letting Clarke out of the bed without a fight, or rather just the sheet.

 

Once things went from tickles and pinches to something heavier and intensively increasing, there was a loud knock at the door that caused Clarke to stop taking off Lexa's clothes. With a sigh, they got off the bed and started the day. Very very frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and being patient with me.


	10. Just like Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut and laughs for a last minute christmas gift. And Raven shows up.

Trying to make time for each other in the dorms around their working schedules was proving to be more than a little frustrating for Clarke and Lexa. To be more precise, trying to have sex in the dorms was proving to be very tricky. How could this be possible? They lived in the same damn room with each other, their beds literally no more than ten feet apart. Every time they would start to go at it, start getting progressively closer and closer to actually seeing each other naked, there was always some kind of interruption in the form of an intern or worse.

It was a nightmare.

 

Tuesday morning Clarke had Lexa pinned down and more than compliant to her touch. She was dragging kisses along the length of her neck, slowing beginning to pull off her shirt when there was a knock on the door that grew louder. The groans that tore through their throats out of frustration were the opposite of what they actually wanted.

Nathan was waiting with Rachel when Clarke opened the door. They needed Lexa to drop by their labs today to explain to their professors the extent of research that needed to be completed during the next six and a half weeks. Lexa agreed to go, telling them she would be there no later than noon to help them with their projects.

"I have six interns to check up on later today too," Clarke said once she shut the door after the interns left. Lexa pouted.

"This is your fault," Lexa smirked as Clarke began wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck. She swayed with Lexa until they hit the edge of her desk. "I thought I was getting lucky last night and a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you consider yourself lucky just to be with me at all?" Clarke winked. Lexa rolled her eyes as they softly giggled against one another’s lips and cheeks.

"I really like this," Lexa muttered against Clarke's shoulder. Clarke hummed happily as she tightened her hold around the brunette.

"I really like you," Clarke said as she looked up into Lexa's eyes. There was a moment between them where it was as if they were having a conversation based on touch and sight alone; their eyes telling each other they loved one another and their hands roaming along each other’s skin in the most gentlest of ways, but their mouths were too slow to verbally communicate it. Lexa didn't realize that she was holding her breath until Clarke let her hold loosen as she pulled back.

"I want this to work, Lex." Her voice was hushed but every bit intense as she bit her bottom lip.

"So do I." Lexa said as softly as Clarke. "Don't get me wrong, I'm kinda dreading the end of summer though." She looked down at her toes before looking back up into understanding blue eyes.

"Me too," Clarke swallowed. "But we have weeks until then." Lexa nodded. "Don't worry. You can't get rid of me so easily this year."

"You left. Not me." Lexa retorted as she snorted at Clarke.

"Trust me, last year I had no idea what exactly I was leaving behind," she said wistfully. Clarke met Lexa's eyes, all intense green and warm. So invitingly warm.

"Just so you know," Lexa tried to clear her throat upon hearing how low and raspy it suddenly was. "I really really like that you really like me." Clarke chuckled at that. "Because I sure as hell really really like you."

There wasn't any real time to process the turn of events as things began to heat up between the two. Clarke had made quick work of rendering Lexa breathless as she kissed her deeply, directing her body back to the bed. Lexa was more than willing to be taken where Clarke wanted her. Clarke was taken unaware though when Lexa slid her hand beneath the waistband of her sweats and settled down between her slit. "I love touching you like this," Lexa confessed in between kisses feeling Clarke rock against her hand.

"Lex," she gasped against the crook of Lexa's neck, her hips rolling of their own accord, desperate for more. Just as she was sure Lexa was going to give her more, her phone began vibrating.

"Ignore it," Lexa's voice was so guttural as she teased her fingertips at Clarke's entrance, the rest of her body arching upwards. Her phone began to ring now as well. Both of them sat still and groaned. "They can call back." That seemed to be a good enough excuse for Clarke as she went back to rocking against Lexa, her breath shaky and hot on Lexa's forehead as she felt two fingers slip inside herself beginning to stretch her in the most wonderful of ways.

As a steady pace began to build between them, Clarke's breathing coming out strangled cries, Lexa's phone rang again. This time accompanied with a knock on their door.

"Lex! Wake up!" Both Clarke and Lexa froze. "You're gonna be late. Indra wants you at the office by ten for a showcase." It was Octavia at the door continuing to knock. The look in Clarke's eyes was less than pleased. She leaned over to whisper in Lexa's ear to continue despite the setback, but Lexa groaned out at her pleas and tossed her head back.

"Come on sleepy head!" Anya hollered on the other side of the door and Clarke's eyes widened. "Oh shit," they both whispered. With quick work they disentangled themselves and Clarke made herself scarce as she hid over near her closet, mouthing to Lexa "Don't let them in," as Lexa sat up. The brunette rolled her eyes as she tried to fix herself before opening the door just a little bit.

“Give me like, twenty minutes? I’ll meet up with you guys at the college of pharmacy.” Lexa acted as if she were just waking up.

“Alright. You do look like shit,” Anya blurted.

“I just woke up,” Lexa lied. Anya studied the girl in the doorway as she smirked at her. She saw the mark on her neck and how freshly swollen her lips were.

“Where is our princess this morning?” Anya bit back a knowing smile.

“I think with her mom at the hospital.” Lexa said quickly as she scratched the back of her neck.

“Damn! She already left?” Octavia frowned but there was a trace of sarcasm in her tone. Lexa glared at both of them as harshly as she could. 

“Unfortunately,” she muttered as she looked over her shoulder towards Clarke in the furthest corner listening intently.

“It’s no wonder you’re cranky,” Octavia snickered and Anya soon joined in. “Looks like you need another hot date and soon.”

“Can we talk about this later? I- I have to get ready,” Lexa said sheepishly as she shut the door, hearing both girls giggle on the other side.  

“We’ll be waiting at the Jaha for you, Commander Grumpyface!” Octavia hollered out. Lexa and Clarke groaned out in frustration as they made progress in actually getting ready for their days as Anya and Octavia walked towards the institute.

“Someone needs to get laid.”

“For once Anya, I am going to agree with you on that.”

 

Wednesday was even worse.

All day, back and forth Clarke and Lexa had been texting one another constantly and that too soon turned into something more than just words on a screen.

Princess Clarke<3 (4:30pm): my GOD this is SO hot! Why don’t we do this more often??

Commander HOT Stuff (4:32pm): UGH just tell me already what u would be doing to me at my desk!!

Princess Clarke<3 (4:35pm): u kno exactly what I’d be doing. I’d have to cover your mouth cuz you’re so damn loud

Commander HOT Stuff (4:37pm): I can’t wait to see you. I want you here right now

Princess Clarke<3 (4:40pm): you’re soaked, aren’t you?

Commander HOT Stuff (4:42pm): you’re gonna be the loud one tonight. Prepare yourself

 

Only when six o’clock came by, there was no alone time due to the fact that Marcus Kane himself was sitting with the interns in the main lobby already arranging a little dinner party for the dorm interns that dragged on well into the night. The mood was hardly existent after the long schpeel Marcus gave.

 

Thursday was the worst of all.

The very first Science Thursday was scheduled for twelve o’clock that day and both girls had been early to rise and show up at the Jaha Institute to help set up and then rush off back to the dorms for a mid morning quickie. They had planned it out and stuck to a very tight schedule and once they had the door shut behind them, not caring to lock it because all of the interns were already gone for the morning, lips met lips and hips collided with one another against every surface they crashed into along the way to Clarke’s bed. Lexa fought furiously to wrangle Clarke out of her tight jeans, cursing and grunting as she tugged them down. Clarke’s head fell back at the burning pinch of Lexa’s fingertips gripping her now exposed thighs, her nose nudging up the hem of the blonde’s shirt with a trail of kisses following.

“Babe, we don’t have time for slow,” Clarke hissed almost breathlessly. She can feel her legs staving off the urge to clamp together to seek some much needed friction, but Lexa is raking her nails down the length of her creamy legs and moaned lustfully against her skin and it’s driving Clarke nuts. “Fuck,” she moans. She sits down on the edge of her bed, letting the brunette between her legs readjust her angle and position. Lexa makes quick work of her ruined underwear and bites her way up the insides of Clarke’s thighs. Her legs finally fall completely open upon the sheets to Lexa and it’s less than a second later that Lexa’s mouth is enclosed around Clarke’s dripping sex.

They both moan and Clarke struggles to stay upright, her hand reaching for the nearest pillow to squeeze the shit out of as Lexa continues to pleasure her. 

The moment that Clarke has been waiting for is within reach, her pleas and obsinities become more hoarse by the second as Lexa’s tongue flicks wonderfully around her aching clit and the pillow clenched in her hand is nearly crumpled. 

But off on the other side of the room, unbeknownst to either woman, the door knob is turning and the door is opening. Clarke sees a handful of flowers and a bottle of some kind of drink first. Then a hand that leads to an arm that leads to the side of someone’s face and she quickly shoves the pillow on top of her lower half to cover her indecentness and Lexa.

“I heard somebody was the new boss with some intern bitches and- OH MY GOD!” Raven gasped as she immediately covered her eyes with her other hand.

“What the FUCK!” Clarke exclaimed, nearly shooting up but halted by the sudden very tight grasp Lexa had at the juncture of Clarke’s legs.

“I should have knocked. I’m so sorry!” Raven said, still in the same spot.

“Raven, get out!” Clarke whined, feeling her orgasm fleeing as embarrassment took its place.

“Oh! Right! Yes! Sure thing Princess. I’m so so sorry about this,” Raven laughed nervously as she couldn’t really decide what to really do.

“Get. Out. Now,” Lexa commanded as she lifted her head back form beneath the pillow.

“Shit! Okay okay. I’m not getting my ass kicked by you, Lex. Bye. Sorry. See you guys in a few,” Raven said hurriedly as she fought to contain her laughter. Clarke and Lexa both mortified having been legitimately caught in action.

“By the way,” Raven said before she was about to leave. “Congrats on the sex.”

As the door shut, Lexa buried her face in the bed sheets as Clarke buried hers in her pillow. Both groaning miserably.

“I hate everyone,” Lexa whimpered. 

“Me too. Me too.”

 

Less than half an hour later, Lexa arrived to the lecture hall first, fully set on killing Raven the second she saw her. Raven was sitting in between Anya and Octavia. “Lexa, you wanna tell me what has got Raven in such a good mood and looks like a complete idiot.” Anya asked.

“Sorry I’m late. I was doing things.” Lexa muttered as she stared at Raven with malice. Raven stood up and laughed, nearly doubling over once she saw Clarke walk in the room. She patted Lexa on the back and chuckled out only audible for Lexa to hear, “was Clarke ‘things’?

Lexa was ready to attack the other girl, but before she could move, Clarke had slipped her hand into Lexa’s hand and shushed her to settle down a bit. Anya made a ‘whoo-pishhh’ sound and both Clarke and Lexa glared at her, daring her to do it again.

“I don’t get it,” Octavia said. “Neither do I, but Lexa is whipped for Clarke and vice versa. Raven knows something we don’t.”

 

 

Once Clarke had led Lexa to a seat near Indra, she calmly went over to Raven. “I’m going to kill you first so that Lexa doesn’t make you suffer.” Raven nodded.

“I accept my impending death because I knew it all along!” Raven smiled smugly. “Clexa is real,” she smiled.

“You are going to get it. I will kill you.” Clarke tried not to smile herself as Raven began to laugh silently.

“I don’t even care. Best way to come back home. God, I missed it here. Never a dull moment.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to upload. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!! Feedback is always welcomed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. What It's All About and What It's Really All About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lexa is the best bottom Clarke could ever ask for and some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever and a day, but there are just so many other fanfic updates that I had to read. I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Im sorry but Im also not.

After starting her internship on the side with her mom on Friday, Clarke found herself super busy. Not unbearably so but significantly more. At any chance she got that day, she found a corner to eat and catch up on her interns’ assignments online before finally getting the chance to text or call Lexa to say how much she missed her and leave Lexa blushing on the other end. Even though, she herself was stuck with Octavia and Raven as they visited interns and helped with lab work on the other side of campus, all the while getting interrogated about her relationship with Clarke. Raven would snicker and silently laugh as Octavia guessed and guessed and came not even close and at one point Lexa's cheeks blushed so red Raven nearly fell over from her muffled laughter.

  
So naturally when Saturday came around they were in some much needed and very deserved breaks and a lot of alone time. As soon as Clarke came back from the university medical center when her mom was done with her, she was all Lexa’s. That was what they agreed to. Clarke left in the blue scrubs her mom gave her at an ungodly hour that Saturday before Lexa could even open her eyes. Rounds and breakfast with Abby was nice bonding time and Clarke loved being in the hospital seeing more than just a few offices and waiting rooms. As good as it all was, at noon when she received a call from Adam about how he needed her to come to his lab asap was more than alarming. When he said that Dr. Cogan wanted to speak to her she was worried. Abby showed the way and they found a very shameful Adam bowing his head as his professor shook his head. When he explained how Adam almost spilled the buffer solutions over the hard drives hooked up to the computers in the lab, Clarke shook her head and apologized on his behalf. Dr. Cogan seemed to be forgiving but really wanted Clarke to promise on regular visits to provide even more supervision for the intern. In the end, Abby was proud of the way Clarke handled the situation and Clarke was just left with a major headache

.  
There were six interns total in the hospital, on different floors no less, but Clarke figured it was better safe than sorry to check on all of the interns before she left for the dorms. Not the greatest idea, but she had more peace of mind with a tad bit more of a headache and it was nearly four.  
She took the campus shuttle to the dorms and dragged her feet all the way to her room only to find that Lexa was not there. About to drop her bag, she saw a note with her name on her desk.

  
_Clarke,_  
_I will be at my place when you get here. Meet me there. No one will bug us. Promise._  
_\- XOXO Lexa_

With a promise like that, how could Clarke refuse. Some tension uncoiled in her neck at the words. She was still pissed and exhausted but nevertheless, just wanted to be near the green eyed brunette. On her way to Lexa’s, her mom called and gave her some more bad news about her interns and her work load. Even though Clarke hated it, she accepted it. Abby asked her if it was too much, but Clarke insisted that she’d be fine and with a long sigh she said goodbye to her mom and walked up to Lexa’s door, using the key left for her.

As soon as Clarke padded her way into the living room she saw Lexa plopping herself down on the couch while looking up at her and smiled a "hey babe" towards the blonde.  
Her day at the hospital was too long and too stressful and she feared she might lash out on the girl, so she opted for a single nod as she dropped her bag by the couch and moving towards the kitchen. She wasn't certain if she could cool down fully, Clarke wasn't even sure whether she wanted to lay down and cry or throw things around the house. She was more than a little frustrated at her interns and the irritating patients she had in the past handful of hours and all she craved right now was a cold one and feeding frenzy that would induce her into a coma.

  
"Okay..." Lexa said as her eyes followed Clarke to the kitchen. "Scale of one to ten?"

  
Clarke almost doubled over the kitchen counter as she clenched the edge of the counter so fiercely because of her seething irritation from the day. "Like a twelve," she called back.

  
Lexa’s lips stretched into a shocked frown as she considered her next words. "Do you need me to do anything for you?" She bit her bottom lip as she listened for Clarke's reply. Her ears picked up at a huff as the fridge opened up. There was faint clattering of glass bottles and seconds later Clarke rounded the kitchen with a bottle of beer in hand as she kicked off her shoes and plopped on the cushions next to Lexa.

  
"When did you get here?" Clarke asked before she took a drink of her beverage.

  
"Mm, about thirty minutes ago. I am officially l the right track with all my interns for the next week and a half," Lexa smiled as she offered Clarke some of her popcorn.

  
As annoyed as she still was, Clarke took a second to look at the little setup Lexa had going on. Four bowls rested on the coffee table, each with a different variety of snacks. The biggest was full of popcorn, one was full of dark chocolate chips, another was full of raspberries and white chocolate chips and the last was full of jelly beans. She smiled at how fast Lexa had worked to get cozy at home.

  
"That sounds nice. Too bad I'm not in the same boat as you." Her hand patted her girlfriend's knee as she took another sip.

  
Granted that this was not how Lexa had envisioned her girlfriend coming over to her home, she knew how Clarke got when she was irritated because of work related stress. She took a deep breath and said, "I know, babe, and I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do to help you," she tucked a strand of Clarke's hair behind her ear as she came a little closer. "Let me know."

  
Clarke smiled faintly at that. She appreciated Lexa's offer but couldn't think of much else besides being fucked pretty much most of the day and how angry it made her. She squeezed Lexa's knee again and took a handful of popcorn. "Watch your shows, Lex. I'm good."

  
_For now._

With that, Lexa gave an understanding nod and left Clarke alone to her thoughts. Before she made to press play, she leaned over and kissed Clarke's cheek. "Happy you're finally here, grumpy face." She came up to Clarke's ear and whispered, "Whatever you need Clarke," another kiss below her earlobe, "Whatever you want." As Lexa got herself comfortable on her side of the couch, Clarke internally groaned, having just now caught a whiff of sweet citrus from Lexa's hair and her musky perfume. She was still seething over her interns but just now, she was beginning to feel a flutter of dark desire stretch across her chest and seep its way down her core.

  
Lexa watched her show in silence. Some documentary that had been on Lexa's list in Netflix for days now and she looked captivated; with her intakes of snacks alternating between fast and unconscious, to slow whilst her fingertips lingered in her mouth. It was as if she had forgotten that her fingers were still in her mouth altogether as the documentary continued to progress.

  
But Clarke hadn't forgotten were her girlfriend's fingers still were. She had been alternating between watching Lexa from her peripheral to straight up staring. She took in many deep silent breaths as her body began to jitter internally at how aroused she was becoming from just watching Lexa. She shouldn't have been, but her work frustrations were turning into other kinds of frustrations. The faint buzz from the few sips of her beer were nothing compared to this. Her whole body was blazing. For Lexa.

  
She was all too painfully aware of how short Lexa's shorts were, booty shorts that did nothing to hide the cheeks fully that Lexa wore when she was comfy, and how Lexa's long toned legs looked in them. Her mind kept flashing to many of the times she had spent from multiple minutes to multiple hours adorning those legs. From spreading kisses all over them in the late nights, to raking them over so sharply her nails left welts and scratches at her claims of affection and desire. She drifted even further into the memory of how they stayed in bed for almost two days and how many times Clarke slowly undressed her girlfriend only to start from kissing her neck all the way down to her toes, and then slowly, at new agonizingly slow paces, would she make her way up her long legs, spread them and go down on Lexa like it was her calling in life.

Clarke took in the sight of Lexa's t-shirt, which was actually Clarke's from UCLA, as it caressed her features wonderfully. Yes, Clarke had noticed by now that Lexa was in fact not wearing a bra and the features that the shirt caressed the best were the tiny little buds at the peak of her breasts. Clarke must've licked her lips hundreds of times by now, ogling her girlfriend two cushions down from her as Lexa watched the tv screen intently.

  
About thirty minutes into the movie, Clarke had already envisioned Lexa in numerous compromising positions on the couch, and the coffee table. She tortured herself as she continually imagined Lexa's moans and cries in her ears, calling to her in the most enticing of ways. She was biting her lip now and even more so staring at Lexa's legs and hair and her arms, her waist and _God_ , Lexa's neck and collarbones were visibly making Clarke flustered, rubbing her thighs together as subtly as possible.

  
"Are you okay?" Lexa asked as she paused the movie. "You don't look so hot over there." She was scanning Clarke as the blonde gulped, then saw how blown the blonde's pupils were.

"But _you_ look so hot over there." Clarke was biting her lip before she could let out a shaky breath to follow her husky words.

Lexa smiled sheepishly, feeling a slight blush creep along her cheeks, just a little taken aback.

"Really?" Lexa arched her brow at her girlfriend.

"You busy over there?" Clarke asked as she smirked a knowing smile at the brunette.

Lexa gestured to herself and laughed softly. "You know I'm not Griffin. What can I help you with?"

Clarke leaned over towards Lexa and grabbed her hand, slowly nudging the girl as she whispered, "come here," pulling her over her lap. "Just need a favor."

Once Lexa was situated into straddling Clarke, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and bent down slightly to kiss Clarke tentatively. Clarke moaned into the kiss as her nails raked up and down the tops of Lexa's mostly bare thighs. Clarke couldn't help but try to deepen the kiss as Lexa's hands rested along her clavicle.

"Are you still a grumpy face, Clarke Griffin?" Lexa whispered against her lips. Her hand seized Clarke's chin as she raised her face up to look into those dark blue eyes.

"Not really," Clarke choked out as her arms wrapped around Lexa's waist more snuggly, squeezing tightly and pressing their bodies impossibly closer. "I came home worked up and now I'm-" she husked as she tried to kiss Lexa's lips, failing miserably as Lexa playfully denied her. "Even more worked up!"

Lexa snickered as she cupped Clarke's cheeks and said, "Somehow you seem to be enjoying being _this_ kind of worked up. Don't you?"

"Well you do look incredibly sexy in these short shorts, and I can't stop staring at your boobs through your shirt," she husked. "I want you on your back." Clarke rasped as her hands snaked up underneath Lexa's shirt to cup both her breasts. Lexa shut her eyes and dropped her head back at the feeling of Clarke kneading her sensitive skin. She sighed as Clarke peppered kisses along the top of her chest, her eyes fluttering to stay open.

"You're not getting me that easily, Princess." Lexa mewled. She was enjoying this, would do anything to goad Clarke into more. Clarke looked up, never removing her hands from Lexa's breasts, both her eyebrows arching.

"Is that so, Lexi?" She bit her lip as she picked up her caressing, now seeing her hands visibly working through Lexa's shirt collar. Lexa stared at her, momentarily lost in the sensation of Clarke pinching her nipples. She unconsciously rolled her hips into Clarke's, making Clarke lick her lips and bite down to keep her tongue between her lips, her eyebrows knitting up.

"What if I want you on your back?" Lexa muttered against Clarke’s parted lips. Clarke just simply smirked as she let her hands fall from Lexa's breasts to her hips. She motioned gently the brunette's hips down as she met with her own to start a steady rhythm of grinding into one another.

"Let me work through my frustrations," she husked as her head dipped back against the couch for a split second. Lexa gasped at the contact of Clarke's hips beneath hers and Clarke's words, how she said them with that dark look in her eyes.

"I promise to make it worth your while, _Commander_." She moved her face closer to Lexa's, her breath warming here cheeks. Her lips were beginning to suck around her earlobe as she whispered to Lexa, while her left hand slipped beneath her waistband. Lexa whimpered, fighting to maintain her composure, but with Clarke's fingers gradually sinking to the top of her slit, her breath hitched. Her nails dug into Clarke's shoulders as she waited with so much anticipation for Clarke to touch her throbbing bundle of nerves.

Clarke ghosted over it and went a little further down and with hardly any pressure. Lexa groaned in her own frustration.

"Clarke. _Please_." Lexa whispered hoarsely. Her hips were grinding down seeking friction for her aching clit. Clarke held Lexa closer to her as she slipped a single digit within her girlfriend's entrance. Lexa moaned loudly and bit her lower lip hard to try and maintain some control over herself. Clarke slipped her finger out and Lexa shuddered, whimpering at the loss. She watched as the blonde slowly brought her fingers up to her mouth and seductively placed them in and sucked.

Lexa hissed, her breath came ragged through her teeth at the sight, blushing a bright red. "Clarke," she pleaded. Her fingers were pulling and squeezing her girlfriend closer to her body, impossibly closer, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Tell me what I want to hear, Commander." Clarke rasped with a grin, her voice dripping with arousal. "If you say it," she said as her hand rubbed over Lexa's sex outside of her shorts, slowly coating her palm through the damp fabric. "Then we can end this teasing and get on with the fucking." Clarke was all sharp whispers and aggressive touches once she started teasing Lexa. "Or not? It's up to you."

"Oh my - _fuck_! Clarke!" She felt how fast Clarke began to work her up over her shorts and could hardly register a real response, her heart pumping blood all over her body, feeling a hot swirl of arousal around her nipples and her walls fluttering within, clenching at nothing, her head was failing with keeping some control. The blonde grunted as she pushed into Lexa with the weight of her torso, her whole body leaning her forward and Lexa back and almost off the couch for a brief moment in readjusting.

There was straining, on both girls' end, and so many gasps and groans that the entire room was filled with tension and heat. It was too much for Lexa. She was a shuddering mess as Clarke continued to rub fast circles over her folds only to slow it down abruptly. Clarke had her almost bouncing in her lap as they still fought for dominance, her mouth seeking here and there and everywhere as one hand gripped at Lexa's lower back, the other giving exquisite torture between her legs.

"Please, Clarke." Lexa cried. She was about to give in, she wanted to cave, but she also wanted to make sure Clarke took absolute control before she submitted herself fully because she had to admit, sex was more fun when Clarke was in charge, when she was demanding. So there could be no turning back after this. Lexa made up her mind that she wanted to be fucked mercilessly by Clarke, rolling her head to look Clarke in the eyes.

"I'm gonna start tearing off your fucking clothes," Clarke growled and the shiver it sent down Lexa's spine came to a screeching halt right between her thighs. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, so good," she nibbled on Lexa's earlobe a bit, "you'll keep coming long after I've touched you."

At that, Lexa let out her own growl of sorts, or maybe it was just a throaty whimper, either way she thought she'd already came. She looked down and directly into Clarke’s darkly lit eyes again that glimmered with so much desire, Lexa knew she lost this battle, and that was more than okay in her heart, and decided to concede to her lover. It'd be better this way. Better for Lexa to get the most amount of pleasure.

"Jesus fuck, Clarke," she moaned when Clarke's hand squeezed her breasts over her shirt again. "Yes," she panted, her hips rolling more fully, more sensuously, down into the blonde. Clarke's mouth nibbled at Lexa's hard nipples over her shirt and Lexa couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy. "Ohhh," Lexa moaned as she grinded her hips down into her girlfriend's hand. "That feels so good!"

The air about them seemed to be buzzing, the girls were live wires wound entirely too tight. Clarke more so than Lexa as her gasps and sighs were much heavier and husky. It did understandable things to Clarke when she made Lexa this way in her arms; a writhing mess of lust and arousal crying out for her touch. Making a pretty girl moan was an ego booster, Clarke knew that. Making her beautiful girlfriend moan was amazing and Clarke always found herself falling in more ways than one for the girl. To make her beautiful girlfriend moan and shudder as she made her come though, that was entirely different. Feeling everything Lexa had draining out of her.

The need to take full control was overwhelming. The need to feel Lexa's walls tightening around her was overwhelming.

  
"Please, Lex. I just want to-" Clarke's plea was muffled by Lexa's lips in a bruising kiss.

"You win, Princess. Just fuck me already." Lexa whined, her cheek was resting against Clarke's forehead as her body began to jitter even more within her grasp not quite sure of where she wanted her hands. Her hips were frantically grinding down against Clarke's hand but it would not do. She needed to have more of Clarke and her shorts were soaked with her dripping arousal. She tossed herself on the other side of the couch and pulled at Clarke's scrub top to settle the blonde between her legs. "You can take your frustrations out on me, babe." Her lips were so full, bruised and gorgeous from their kissing and biting. She whined and shuddered as Clarke shifted and settled over her and into her.

Clarke had to stretch her neck up slightly to stifle the moan at the back of her throat that threatened to slip out, her lips coming to meet Lexa's soft mewls and whimpers beneath her. Hips to hips and legs entwined, Clarke kissed Lexa with slow affectionate pecks, quickly developing into passionate kisses that left her lungs burning for oxygen.

Lexa's hands scratched, pulled and bunched at the blonde's clothes and skin as she moaned in such a sweet higher pitch than earlier.

Clarke made quick work of her girlfriend's clothes and managed to reduce herself down to just her underwear and bra.

"Clarke." The way Lexa said her name in that low needy tone sent arousal spiking throughout her body, her head going dizzy for just a split second. She licked her lips before settling herself down to kiss Lexa's inner thighs. "Clarke," she moaned out this time. The blonde between her thighs was trailing warm wet kisses against her sex and up and up and up to where Lexa wanted her the most right now.

"What's the word, baby?" Her tongue dragged lightly along Lexa's slit, teasing her to the point where the ache of arousal became an ache of pain.

"Please!" Lexa cried as she felt the faintest of swirls against her clit. Her hands went through golden curls and tugged Clarke closer, coaxing her to get on with it. "Fucking please!" Emphasis on the fucking part.

Clarke smirked before she leaned in, completely enveloping her mouth around Lexa's wetness. She worked her tongue up and down her folds, nibbled gently and then sucked on her clit. Lexa moaned and whimpered beneath her, her hips rolling up to meet her lover's mouth, her body's shudders more than evident to Clarke.

"Touch your breasts, Lexi. For me." Clarke whispered out hoarsely. The look in Lexa's eyes was of complete submission and Clarke felt a throb between her own thighs that craved attention. Lexa's hands went to her breasts as she began to squeeze the mounds, pinching at her nipples, rolling them against her heaving chest.

"I've been thinking about you all day, Clarke," Lexa moaned, her bottom lip between her teeth as her hips canted up into Clarke's mouth. Her last words as she spoke were so strained and once she sounded out Clarke's name, it was all a throaty husk that Clarke had to fight to keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her skull.

She was more determined than ever to make this beautiful girl come completely undone with just her mouth.

Minutes later, Lexa's back was arching off of the couch, up into Clarke's skillful mouth and her nails digging for dear life in the back cushions of the couch, and her other hand tightly curled into a death grip in Clarke's hair as she screamed out her release.

"Oh my God," Lexa shuddered with exhaustion. Clarke's tongue was lapping up slowly at her juices dripping down her thighs and hummed in approval as she slowly worked Lexa through the final waves of her orgasm. "That felt-" she gulped as she tried to prop herself on her elbows but failed as Clarke's tongue encircled her entirely too sensitive clit in a gentle swipe. " _Feels_...so goddamn good, Clarke," she shivered and quickly found that she had new waves of arousal swirling within her.

"Thinking about me all day, huh?" Her voice was so low and that rasp in it sent Lexa's heart almost into cardiac arrest. She lost herself in the wet glide of her girlfriend's lips skirting across her flesh at an unbearable pace; up her tight stomach that still shuddered with aftershocks, over the ridges of her ribs as kisses ghosted along up to her breasts as a hot mouth enclosed around her nipple. She let out a loud whine, her legs wrapping around Clarke's waist while she willed herself to open her eyes and look down her chest to see such a magnificent sight.

Clarke's blonde hair was tussled over to one side of her head as she looked up into Lexa's eyes, all want and greedy desire etched in those dark pupils. Her eyes were so unimaginably blue that Lexa felt she was actually drowning. Her nipple being vigorously lapped at and sucked so thoroughly. Breath after breath halted in her lungs as she could not keep her breathing steady to save her life. Her arms fell to either side of Clarke's head and cradled her there in her bosom, a need to be one with her lover.

"Did you have this in mind when you were thinking about me?" Clarke whispered against the sensitive skin around her nipple. Lexa only nodded as she tried to pull Clarke up to meet her lips, but the blonde only burrowed more comfortably against Lexa to continue her adoration to her breasts. Lexa squealed as she felt teeth nip at her erect bud and pull ever so gently. She meant to narrow her eyes at Clarke, but judging from the blonde's chuckle it was a different kind of look than from the warning glare she meant to give.

"Clarke," she moaned, the kind of moan that croaked in her throat to the point of no recognition. She moved her hips up to Clarke, hoping she'd sense her need and give in. "Please?"

"Don't worry, Lexi." She kissed at her collarbone and basked in the shudders she felt beneath her. "I meant what I said earlier." She kissed her way up her neck to along her jawline. "I plan to fuck you so hard," she whispered harshly before capturing Lexa's lip in a bruising kiss. "So good," her right arm supported her weight as her other hand slipped between them. "You'll just have to keep coming and coming and coming..."

Lexa knew Clarke was still talking, but with Clarke's fingers now slowly pumping between her legs, her hearing was thin if not completely unheard of. Her breathing even more erratic. She could only catch small snippets of what Clarke as still going on about as she thrust harder.

"...you just taste so damn good..." Their bodies were building momentum on the couch.

"...bend you over and take you from behind..." Some fucking how Clarke's growl against Lexa's throat sounded like an exaggerated purr with no threat and Lexa let moan after moan fall from her mouth.

"...I can feel you. You're so close, aren't you baby?"

Lexa nodded furiously and open her mouth in a silent scream.

"Come for me, Lexa. All over my hand. I want to feel everything." Her fingers were working her front wall in delicious agony as Lexa's whole body began to tense. Clarke knew what she wanted - what they both wanted - was seconds away. "You look _so_ fucking sexy right now, Lexa! I need you to come for me!" Clarke was panting heavily, moaning out her words as it all seemed to get them both at their release. Her thumb rubbed quickly against her clit and stars began erupting.

There was a moment of pure bliss, that feeling of orgasm sweeping every nerve ending into a warm embrace, lifting all tension and then quickly spinning through the fog of their minds to clear for the earth shattering waves about to crash between their bodies.

Lexa cried out her orgasm as she lost control of the shaking of her body as Clarke moaned, satisfied to see this beautiful woman finally coming undone before her. Because of her. Her own orgasm was pale in comparison to Lexa's. Color me impressed, Clarke smirked to herself at her efforts. She was kissing Lexa in showers of affection as she waited for her to come back down. Lexa's lips met Clarke’s in a hazy effort, softly moaning at the contact. There, but not all there just yet.

"I can't.. feel my legs," Lexa groaned as she rubbed her forehead. Clarke laughed lightly and peppered more kisses on Lexa's neck, softly grinding her hips down.

"You want to take this show to the bedroom?" She raised her eyebrows, pulling back a bit against Lexa to take in more of her. Her fingertips roamed the sweat covered skin as she waited for her reply. "You'd be more comfortable and we'd have better angles for more positions."

Lexa gulped, her lips pursed with her eyes heavy hooded as she nodded for Clarke. "Give me a sec." She sighed as she stretched her legs out a bit before Clarke was rising off the couch.

"No worries, babe," Clarke laughed as she scooped Lexa into her arms, pulling her close to her chest as Lexa cooed and laughed at Clarke and her more dominant side.

"You're kinda possessive-like tonight, huh?" Lexa took the opportunity to trail her lips along Clarke's cheek and neck in light brushes. She felt Clarke nod before she hissed out a hot breath, gently lowering Lexa on the bed once in their room. "Where do you want me?" Lexa purred as she scooted up towards the pillows, her legs swaying from this way to that, unfolding and rubbing up against the other as she gave Clarke a little tease.

Clarke was staring down at her girlfriend like a lion about to pounce and rip her apart limb from limb, her breathing noticeably shallow. A low husky growl erupted under her breath as she reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Lexa blushed as she took her bottom lip between her teeth, watching as Clarke's breasts slipped into view. A choked gasp caught in her throat that had Lexa struggling to breathe as her eyes drank in the sight of Clarke's curves, watching as her thumbs hooked in her panties and nudged them inch by careful inch down.

Lexa's hand had long slipped in between her legs, rubbing as she gazed at Clarke undressing herself. "Fuck, Clarke." She was moaning softly as Clarke stepped out of her underwear that pooled around her ankles, spreading her wetness all around her folds as the blonde approached.

  
"You’re being very sexy right now, baby." Her hands scratched along Lexa's toned calves while she leaned over the edge of the bed to get the best view. "I like it when you touch yourself for me." Her hands went immediately to the brunette's ankle, tugging her to the edge of the bed while spreading her legs apart to accommodate herself.

Lexa let out a soft squeak at the motion, more turned on at how powerful Clarke's action was. Even more turned on when Clarke brought Lexa's foot up to her lips to kiss the sole in gentle pecks. One second Clarke was yanking at her leg to pull her body closer with aggression, the next she was tickling her foot with soft moans and innocent smiles with playful kisses, and Lexa couldn't seem to get enough.

"Don't stop touching yourself," she whispered as she pulled up Lexa's leg towards her shoulder, opening her more for her viewing pleasure. Lexa gulped, knowing full well what Clarke was after and she found herself way past the point of arguing and was in complete submission mode. Her fingers slipped further down until a single finger was inside herself, her and Clarke gasping at the same time.

Clarke leaned forward to kiss at Lexa's throat and felt the brush of Lexa's knuckles against her own sex. A moan tore through her throat, her body tensing slightly as she locked eyes with her love. Lexa pulled out, only to coat Clarke in her own essence to drive the woman crazy, sweeping up and down lazily, mixing her wetness with Clarke's.

Clarke grinded down into Lexa's core and moans ripped from their chests, both their clits throbbing against each other now. Clarke took a second to spread Lexa's legs a little further apart as she lifted her right leg up and onto the bed, having a better angle to grind further into Lexa. Slippery wet folds were locking and sliding together in moments of amazing pleasure as Clarke set the tempo. She was all deliberate, deep thrusts that managed to rub against every nerve ending between their legs. Lexa was a moaning whimpering mess clutching at the bedsheets, whereas Clarke was heavy pants and strained growls. She wanted Lexa to come first, come again, but she also needed to tend to the ache in her own pussy too.

"You feel so fucking good... _you feel so fucking good!_ " Lexa was at the edge, repeating the mantra over and over and over again with high shrills of ecstasy, a deep flush overwhelming her chest, neck and face. "Just like that, just like that!"

Clarke continued her thrusting, licking her hand and fiercely stroking at Lexa's clit making Lexa shout and moan. It was the best thing that Clarke had seen all day. It was Lexa’s hands that grasped at her shoulders and her moans that did it for Clarke. Violent shudders began to ripple within her and Clarke found herself slipping, losing all control so suddenly from the simple hitch in Lexa’s breathing as she began to fall over Lexa at her sudden release.

For what seemed like forever, they laid entangled in one another as both tried to catch their breath. “I can’t fucking feel my legs, Clarke.” Lexa gulped as she swallowed breath after breath. Clarke rolled off of Lexa with a chuckle that quickly turned into a whine as she brushed Lexa’s thigh with her sensitive mound. Both shuddered and laughed lazily in their post-orgasmic bliss. “Will you go get me something to drink? I’m so thirsty.” Her voice was scratchy too and Clarke couldn’t help but lean closer to kiss her throat.

“That’s what you get from all that screaming.”

“Shut up. You liked it.” Clarke pulled the sheet from beneath them and wrapped it around herself as she made for the stairs. “Tea please!” Lexa called out as she sat up against the headboard, taking a pillow and using it to cover herself.

“You don’t have any made,” she heard the blonde shout from the kitchen.

“Will you make me some? Please Clarkey?” she laughed as she waited for her response.

“Yes ma’am.”

  
Once Clarke came back to bed Lexa’s tea, she kissed Lexa’s neck over and over again. “I really do feel so much better. Part from having waited so long for it and part from it being a really shitty day.”

“You used me for my body, Griffin?” Lexa teased.

Clarke scrunched her face and nodded as she laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “You make it sound so dirty, but yes.” She kissed her shoulder before continuing. “That and the fact that you are an amazing girlfriend and I love and need you more than I realize.” She tensed as she realized what she just said out loud. She began stuttering as she tried to catch herself and explain to Lexa.

“It has only been a few weeks since we started dating, Griffin.” Lexa smiled her softest smile to try a settle Clarke’s nerves a bit.

“Yeah,” Clarke breathed out. “But there was last summer and all the months that followed.”

“Yeah.” Lexa blushed as she looked down at her tea as she decided to set it down after taking a sip. “That is true.”

“I don’t want you thinking that you have to say it back or anything, but I,” she sighed. “I do. I was just being honest with you.”

Lexa pulled her in slowly to take in the moment, to commit all the little details to memory of this moment before kissing the blonde.

“Just promise me one thing.” Lexa whispered. Clarke hummed as she waited. “Don’t break my heart.”

“I hope I never do. But I promise I will do everything in my power not to, Lex.”

“Then I promise the same, Clarke.” She pulled the blonde on top of her and wrapped herself around her body. “Just so you know, I said it first.” She murmured in the crook of Clarke’s neck. Blue eyes looked down at her quizzically. “I love you, I mean.”

“When?”

“When you were asleep. Days ago.” Her hands were threading in blonde strands as she tried her best not to blush any more than she already was.

“That doesn’t count.” Clarke teased. “But I am glad you said it now…again I guess.” Lexa was already running her hands all along her body as she spoke and Clarke couldn’t get enough. “I still want to take things slow with you.” Her left hand began to slide down Lexa’s lower abs as she kissed the brunette.

“Me too,” Lexa gasped as gentle fingers pressed into her. “Nice and slow.”

“I do too.” Lexa’s body arched as Clarke entered her slowly with two fingers. “I do too.”

 

Is this what summer love was really about? Confessing the burn and the heat of something that was building so quickly it was unbelievable, only to feel the exact length of time left with each other? Suddenly all things California had lost their luster in Clarke’s eyes. She had someone to stay for and that someone wanted her back. But she knew Lexa would never ask her to do so. She knew that that would be hell once they got there. The end of the summer never seemed so heartbreaking for her as it did now. Little did she know that was how Lexa felt most of the time.

She had to make every moment count. Especially moments like this when they were finally alone with each other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and kudos. It makes my day. As always thanks a million and I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Further Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clarke was an intern who had the hots for her mentor and made Lexa a little flustered maybe more than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. You guys deserve better than that and I am aiming to do much better. 
> 
> I have been so busy and just exhausted with life.
> 
>  
> 
> Having said that, hope you guys still enjoy and oops for any mistakes.

_“I don’t want any of that tofu foolery that Maya had us get last night,” Octavia whined as she clutched at her grumbling stomach. “It did not agree with my stomach after all.”_

 

_“You missed the one and only chance you had to say ‘tofu-llery’ and now you have shamed us all,” Lexa smirked as she pulled the key out of the ignition of her car, the lights illuminating the five girls in the seats as she popped her door open. Octavia gave Lexa a hard glare, but nonetheless gave her a playful swat on her arm to lighten the mood._

 

_“Come on. You’ll like this one. It’s pretty good actually,” Lexa explained as she got out of the car. Subtly, swiftly, and damn near impulsively she found herself already opening the door behind her. Her face was still directed over toward the front passenger door over the car as Octavia exited, as if to remain casual and nonchalant, but her peripheral was all on the blonde now standing next to her. If anyone took a second to notice Lexa’s distracted eyes, they would have been able to pinpoint the third time that Lexa found herself in another one of her ‘Oh shit, I’m in trouble’ moments as she bit her lower lip._

 

_She just wanted to get the door for Clarke._

 

_As Octavia continued talking, to no one in particular, Clarke’s fingers ghosted over Lexa’s along the edge of the door, wanting to see if those green eyes could flash her way, and boy they did. She watched as her face turned and then fixed to her right and the warm blush that crept along her cheeks was apparent as she looked at her fingers, their fingers, seeing delicate fingers of the blonde skirt and stroke along hers. As if seeing those fingers brush against hers was the only thing that really meant something to Lexa, something too much and too fuzzy, fuzzy enough to make her head spin and her irises wobble back and forth in a daze. Something too real and too out of reach._

 

_Her grip along the car door was suddenly tight, too tight._

 

_With the slam of the door, Lexa looked away from Clarke’s hand to see Maya and Raven now standing with Octavia, the three brunettes chattering about who knows as they waited for Lexa to lead them on, shifting through Raven’s bag as they waited._

 

_“Thanks, Lex,” Clarke said as she shut the door. She was wearing a white tank top with black skinny jeans that Lexa could not not notice and she smelled like sweet pink cherry blossoms that made Lexa falter for just the slightest of seconds, biting down on her lip as she nodded her head at the blonde. With the chirp of her car alarm, she gestured her arms up for Clarke to follow her and when the blonde smiled at her with the faintest tints of pink scorching her cheeks, Lexa felt her stomach drop, or her heart stop, or hell, maybe both, and as Clarke followed her she let her hand rest on the small of her back to nudge her along._

 

_“I think you’re going to like it here,” Lexa said with a short exhale. “If not, tell me so I can take you some place else,” she said to Clarke as they joined the others in the walk to the restaurant doors. Clarke gave her a light chuckle as she shook her head._

 

  
_“I trust your opinion and I’m always up for something new,” she said with a smile. She saw the way Lexa rushed forward to grab the door behind Raven and Octavia and Maya to hold it for her. “Well aren’t you the sweetest?”_

 

_“That’s definitely me,” Lexa grinned, her chin held a bit higher._

 

  
_Once they were all sat at their booth, the girls quickly began talking away about their respective labs and the procedures that they had to do. Drinks were scattered in the middle of the table that were in the line of sight over the conversations, the rest of the space was cleared for elbows and hands and the plates of food meant to arrive any moment now. They sat at rounded booth with red cushions and dim lighting that made them more relaxed, it was hardly any wonder that Lexa and Clarke found themselves seated right next to one another at the end of the table._

 

_Raven was going on about her professor giving her permission to categorize the chemical compounds in the supply shelves when Lexa felt Clarke’s hand brush against hers under the table on the seat. Her ears rang for a second and her chest constricted within itself when her eyes fell to Clarke’s lips. Her fourth “Oh shit,” moment._

 

_“You never finished telling me about your intern year, Lex,” Clarke asked hushed amongst themselves, giving her a reason to lean in closer and allow herself and Lexa to slip away into their own conversation. That, and a reason to keep a constant, though light, touch on Lexa._

 

  
_Food came, Octavia went on about how Lexa had great taste and that from now on she voted Lexa had the final say so in where they were eating whenever they went out. There were smiles and laughs all around the table, conversations that spilled fluently amongst the girls. Lexa couldn’t help but think that if they weren’t fresh out of high school how great it’d be to see them all interact with each other with a few drinks in them. “Octavia would totally be the one to get up on a table and start dancing and being loud,” she laughed as Octavia shrugged and nodded._

 

_“Maya would only drink wine and nod,” Raven smirked._

 

_“You,” Lexa pointed as she swallowed her food. “Would be the worst. You’re definitely the loud one. The crazy one.”_

 

_“There’s no need to imagine that one. It’s absolutely true,” Clarke said as she sat back in her seat to look around the table._

 

_“And what about you, Missy?” Raven’s brow quirked. “I seem to recall you laughing and playing beer pong and quarters for hours on end at that pool party. You remember.”_

 

_All eyes were on Clarke and the blonde didn’t seem phased in the slightest as she winked. “You’re still the crazy one and I’m the fun one.”_

 

_“I’m fun too,” Raven retorted with a pout as she took a sip of her drink. “Okay, I can get a little wild and threaten to blow things up but lets be honest, I make things interesting.”_

 

_“I’m seeing you guys in a whole new light,” Lexa smiled as she shook her head trying to imagine Clarke defusing a homemade Raven bomb._

 

_“What about you, Lexa?” Maya asked. Lexa smirked and shook her head._

 

_“I have been told I’m quite the riot,” she snorted._

 

_“We’ll see about that,” Clarke said with her voice an octave lower as she gave Lexa a once over. Lexa just chalked it up to Clarke having a naturally raspy voice, a sexy raspy voice._

 

_“You have plans to get me drunk, Griffin?” Lexa asked. Raven laughed and Octavia nudged her as Maya covered her mouth to laugh at the two smacking each other at the table._

 

_“Something tells me you wouldn’t mind. Woods,” Clarke quipped._

 

_“If it’s free booze, hell, I wouldn’t mind,” Octavia said and Raven stuck her hand up for a high five._

 

_“Then no, I wouldn’t mind,” Lexa smiled before taking another bite of her food, giving Clarke a wink. Clarke sat there, smirking and shaking her head, her eyes never really drifting too far from Lexa’s mouth, her smile, her lips. “But only with you,” she smirked back at the blonde._

 

  
_The night went on with the girls getting to know one another and from time to time eating off each others’ plates, forks clanking and laughter erupting into the air. Clarke had her voice hushed though when she would turn to Lexa to just talk to her. Her chin rested over her shoulder as she gave Lexa a dreamy eyed look of fascination, a sly smile playing at her lips whenever she happened to glance down at the brunette’s lips as she spoke with a calm passionate tone. Lexa noticed. She’d lick her lips soon after and watch how Clarke would subtly swipe her tongue over her bottom lip and be even more gone than she already was._

 

_They were grossly and utterly captivated with one another, giving nods and affirmations to the three other girls as quickly as possible to go back to well, staring at each others’ lips and eyes._

 

_Yet Clarke seemed to be the one making all the moves. She was action where Lexa was a smooth talker. Clarke didn’t mind though, she could tell that Lexa must be feeling the same type of way, what with the way she didn’t move her hands from Clarke’s beneath the table or shy away from the blonde as she scooted closer to where their thighs were pressed together firmly. When Lexa began stuttering her words due to the fact that Clarke was biting her bottom lip more furiously now, and that her hands were hands were between her legs under the table and were causing Clarke’s boobs to press together and Lexa was looking. She couldn’t avert her eyes away quick enough to miss the way fleshy mounds to squished together just beneath her tank top, her mouth dry and her voice scratchy._

 

_“Um, you’ll have to excuse me guys,” Lexa stood up abruptly and cleared her throat. “I’m just gonna go grab some fresh air and I’ll be,” her eyes dropped to Clarke’s, a look of confusion that was scorched with ample tints of red on her neck and creeping up to her cheeks. “ I’ll be right back,” she rushed out before turning around for the exit. She walked quickly to her car and only stopped when she reached the hood, bracing herself as she took in deep breaths._

 

_She tried to convince herself that she was imagining things, only seeing what she wanted, what she hoped for. Clarke was a beautiful young girl with a laugh that made Lexa’s heart pulsate and a smile that melted her into useless putty. She was losing it around this girl._

 

_“Hey,” there was that raspy voice. She didn’t dare turn around. Not just yet. “Are you okay?” It didn’t matter if she didn’t turn to face Clarke, they had grown closer and closer to each other the past few weeks and she couldn’t really say she was surprised when Clarke turned her around to face her._

 

_“Just needed some air, that’s all,” Lexa flashed a tight smile, looking anywhere but at Clarke’s eyes. “I promise I’m not stiffing my interns with the bill.”_

 

_“I don’t care about that,” Clarke said softly, taking a tentative step closer to Lexa. “I care about you,” she breathed as she gently reached for Lexa’s hand._

 

_Lexa gulped. “Clarke,” she said as she looked up into an intense gaze of concerned blue eyes._

 

_The summer night’s breeze took hold of her, wrapping her in a thin cool veil as she decided for some reason that this night needed to be committed to her memory, the way blonde hair blew about her shoulders and the orange glint from the parking lot lights made Lexa very still and absorbing every detail that surrounded them, that surrounded Clarke._

 

_“I do. I care about you,” Clarke’s voice was delicate as her hands travelled up the length of Lexa’s arms, over her shoulders to rest at her cheeks. Cheeks that burned her palms with a flush she knew she matched. Again, Lexa never once pulled back or away._

 

_“I care about you too, Clarke,” her voice nearly broke as she spoke. “But I think that maybe I am getting mixed signals.”_

 

_“No,” Clarke said as she shook her head at the woman’s words._

 

_“Clarke. I don’t want you to feel like I’m coming on to you or make you feel uncomfortable or-,”_

 

_“No. You’re not.” Her hands were now tugging along Lexa’s collar gently, with a desperation she wasn’t aware she possessed at Lexa’s words._

 

_“You are an amazing girl, Clarke. I like being your friend…” she bit her lip as she shut her eyes to avoid Clarke’s heavy gaze. “But it’s more than that.”_

 

_“You have got me knocking on your door in the middle of the night for sleepovers and going on coffee runs with you at the ass crack of dawn. I am not a morning person, but if I get to see you then it’s worth it.” Lexa opened her eyes to look at her as she continued. “I’m practically in your lap and you still can’t tell that it’s more for me too?”_

 

_“Clarke, I just-,” But before she could finish her sentence, much less her thought, Clarke’s lips were brushing against Lexa’s with an electrifying tenderness that had Lexa stunned. She kissed her softly and waited for Lexa to respond. It took her a second, but she grabbed Clarke’s waist and kissed her back with a softness she did not know she was capable of. The sigh that hummed against her lips from Clarke made her short circuit, she was under Clarke’s control. Clarke deepened the kiss, eager and hungry for more and Lexa was giving it to her. She let the blonde back her up against the hood of her car, she wanted so badly to sit on top of it and wrap her legs around the blonde, but she pulled back._

 

_“What?” Clarke asked breathlessly. Lexa looked down between them to see their bodies flush against each other and she groaned, louder than she would have liked, but she looked back to Clarke to see that she obviously more than just liked that sound that came form her._

 

_“Now I definitely need air to breathe,” she muttered as a small smile crept along her face. Clarke was warm against her, hot even, and Lexa’s mind was already in a state of “Oh shit,” and complete shock. Adding aroused to it was something she couldn’t help._

 

_“Stop playing so hard to get,” Clarke winked as she brushed her nose against Lexa’s and she saw the way Lexa’s knees buckled slightly. “I want you.”_

 

_“I want you too. So much,” Lexa husked. “I need you to be sure.”_

 

_Clarke gave her a smirk before dropping her hands to her own sides. She had never seen Lexa frazzled and flustered and holy shit how she was enjoying this sight now. “I’m sure if we didn’t have to get back to our friends that you would know exactly how sure I am.”_

 

_Lexa could only blush and had the faintest smile on her face that was too precious to share with the world at this moment. She took Clarke’s hand and gasped at how the blonde pulled it up to kiss it._

 

_“Oh shit,” she thought again as Clarke gave her that million dollar smile as she lead them back to their table._

 

  
_It was the dinner that sealed her fate. The night where she let herself succumb to the etherealness that was Clarke. And she would never forget any second of it._

 

  
_For the next two days, the girls ducked and dodged one another but not for the reasons along the lines of being uncomfortable or weirded out. No, they shifted their eyes from each other because catching the other staring meant catching the other fantasizing about lips and kisses and touches that were never made, but so badly wanted to be made._

 

_Clarke came back to the dorms with her lab folder in hand and just as she rounded the corner with her key out, she saw Lexa just barely opening hers and the sudden need to be close to the older woman overwhelmed her and her feet moved of their own accord. The door to Lexa’s room was shut, and Clarke pulled off Lexa’s bag as she leaned forward to capture those lips she had been really missing. Lexa moaned into the kiss and Clarke felt her stomach drop, her pulse throb wildly and she needed more. So much more. She had lead Lexa to the edge of her bed in her room, but as soon as she was backed into the mattress, Lexa snapped out of trance._

 

_It took one second for Lexa to take the upper hand, to dominate the full force of the kiss and it made Clarke’s head come to a screeching stop Lexa lifted her up and over her dresser by the window of her room._

 

_“Jesus, Lex,” she panted and another ‘oh shit’ flashed into Lexa’s mind at the sound of Clarke panting against her mouth._

 

_“Slower,” Lexa suggested with her hand squeezing over Clarke’s thigh. “Maybe we should go slower?”_

 

_“Slow could be nice,” Clarke said as she smiled, trailing her lips to Lexa’s chin and neck and oh god, where was Lexa’s mind going as she felt Clarke’s tongue slide along her throat._

 

_“I’m crazy about you, do you know that?”_

 

_“Maybe I am trying to take advantage of that?” Clarke joked as her hands came up to Lexa’s ribs._

 

_“You are trying to kill me!” Lexa laughed. Clarke’s hands lightly teased at the skin beneath her bra and in doing so, she began to tickle the brunette. “Stop it, Clarke.”_

 

_“You’re gonna have to make me, Commander,” she teased as Lexa flinched in her arms._

 

_“You’re gonna be sorry, Princess. I promise you you’re gonna be so sorry.”_

 

_“Ugh, what am I looking at?” a voice came through behind them as Lexa pulled back from the blonde swiftly. It was Raven, arching her eyebrow sky high._

 

_“Uh, um, a tickle fight?” Lexa offered. They had been caught, but thankfully they weren’t caught while they were sucking each others’ face._

 

_“Whatever. When you’re done beating on Commander Legs for Days here, can I borrow her for my materials and methods essay? Yeah? Sure, thanks,” Raven smirked as she rolled her eyes._

 

_Once she was gone, Lexa gave Clarke an apologetic look, but Clarke just kissed her cheek and sighed as she picked up her stuff and headed towards the door. “Is it bad that I kinda hate her right now?” she joked._

 

_Lexa shook her own head as she opened the door. “I suppose we’ll just have to get better at making time to,” her cheeks flushed, “to kiss each other.”_

 

_“I would really like that. We should absolutely do that. How about dibs on tonight at ten?” Clarke asked with a chuckle and Lexa thought she was joking._

 

_“What do you have in mind? Besides kissing me and making me go crazy?”_

 

_“Just say yes.”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_“Good. I’ll be by your room later. Leave your door unlocked,” she winked._

 

_Later that night when the lights were off in the hallway, Clarke snuck into Lexa’s room and slid under the covers to cuddle with her for the first time that had promises of lips on lips. They stayed up that night snuggling into one another and feeling each other pressed close and tight and kissing when they weren’t talking about genomic sequencing and working in the labs or at the medical center._

 

_“Here,” she said softly against Clarke’s ear as she put a blue sweater into her lap. “Put that on and come with me.” Last night with Clarke had been both too much and not enough and so was the air that Lexa tried to breathe whenever she thought of the blonde._

 

_“What about movie night?” the intern asked as she already began pulling the sweater over her head, with hardly any hesitation._

 

_“You said that you have seen Sex Drive more than enough times and that you were only there for the pizza,” Lexa explained. “I’ve got hot pizza, enough for both of us to have as much as we want without sharing and legit soda pop for you if you join me.”_

 

_“Ohh, so like a little date where you try to get me fat?” Clarke jumped up and bounced on the balls of her sock covered feet._

 

_“Yes and yes, though don’t go thinking this is how all my dates are. I am a hopeless romantic and I could totally do better.”_

 

_“I doubt that,” Clarke sassed. Lexa gave her a playful push as she snorted._

 

_“Just follow me.”_

 

  
_She lead her to the gigantic sun table art structure that was about a two minutes walk away form their dorms. It was an overcast that night, the weather report promised some rain but instead all that came was just dark clouds and a chill to the normally warmer summer air. There were only a few people outside at this hour, so it was easy for Clarke to climb on top of the table with Lexa and dig into the pizza without multiple eyes staring at her scarfing down bite after bite. They sat there with each other eating and talking and laughing and it was no surprise how handsy they got from time to time._

 

_“That’s my ass,” Clarke smiled as Lexa’s caressed along her backside as she casually touched her more firmly._

 

_“Ass grabbing is a very important part of any kind of friendship slash relationship,” Lexa mused._

 

_“Hmm. So that’s what this is? A friends with benefits thing?” Clarke asked and the way Lexa’s face scrunched in her pensive state made her stifle her laugh. “Because don’t get me wrong, that could be fun.”_

 

_“Benefits?”_

 

_“I guess,” Clarke shrugged._

 

_“But all we do is kiss?” Lexa’s voice cracked slightly and suddenly she needed to clear her throat, she knew she wanted to do so much more than just kiss Clarke. She assumed it was her eyes that gave her away, made her appear more vulnerable than she would have liked, that or maybe Clarke could just see right through her, she must’ve had a look about them, all the while her hand still roamed the side of Clarke’s thighs._

 

_“What?” she asked as Clarke just stared at her. “What?” she tried again._

 

_“I can’t stop thinking about kissing you,” she licked her lips. “Again and again and again.”_

 

_“By all means then, shut up and go for it,” Lexa smiled with a sigh of relief. But when Clarke slid out of Lexa’s arms and scooted down the table top and over toward one of the large pillars that rested on large dark copper looking seats, Lexa found herself holding her breath._

 

_She watched as Clarke stuck a finger out for her to come to her and Lexa was in no way shape or form going to deny her. Once she was at the edge of the table with her legs dangling, Clarke rested her palms just above the brunette’s bare knees, and she could see from how short her shorts were and the blonde breathed deeply to stifle the groan threatening to tear through her lips._

 

_“Look me in the eyes and tell me you want more,” Lexa hummed out as she brushed her lips past and against Clarke’s, just out of reach and so close and loving the way Clarke’s lips tried to follow wherever hers went. Palms against her knees turned to nails raking up towards her thighs with the most dangerous and tantalizing of intent._

 

_“Maybe I want to kiss you all the time,” Clarke said, her voice starting to constrict in the back of her throat. Lexa had her tongue wetting her lips at Clarke’s ready. “Maybe I want to pull you closer and go even further.”_

 

_“You can put your tongue in my mouth. I won’t bite it off,” Lexa snarked and if Clarke hadn’t already grown accustomed to the sass, she would have told Lexa she was a smartass, but she knew too that she couldn’t even say that without it sounding affectionate and full of want. She furrowed her brow instead._

 

_“That’s not exactly what I was referring to, but I will definitely keep that in mind,” she cleared her throat._

 

_“How much further do you want to go, Clarke?” Lexa asked as she wrapped her arms loosely around the blonde’s shoulders._

 

_Then Clarke’s hands were pressed against her ass on the table, scooting her forward and almost off of the table’s edge and into her lap. She let out the faintest growl and Lexa let out the faintest of a gasp that charged the small distance between them. Lips were against lips and with a deep exhale from both of them, it only deepened after that._

 

_Lexa moved her lips in tune with Clarke’s and it made her legs squeeze against Clarke’s sides as she felt her tongue poking and seeking entrance to her mouth. Once inside, Clarke’s grasp around her not only tightened, but she leaned forward and over Lexa until she was almost laying down on the chilly surface._

 

_The moan that came bubbling up from Lexa and into Clarke’s mouth had her reeling. She looked down to see the girl in the dim lights from the campus phone poles and the clinic off towards the far left illuminating her wonderful features._

 

_“Further than this,” Clarke groaned as she felt Lexa’s hands press up against her ribs, sliding up to her shoulder blades and weaving into her hair held in that messy bun of hers. She hovered over Lexa’s neck and when she kissed her skin, she honestly didn’t mean to bite and suck on her mentor to leave a mark, but she did. And judging from the sweet sweet sigh that left Lexa’s lips, she absolutely didn’t mind._

 

_Lexa’s hands had a mind of their own and before she could put two and two together, they were cupping Clarke’s breasts over the sweater. With the roll of her hips into her own, Lexa knew she was done for._

 

_“This is gradually progressing to dry humping, Clarke,” Lexa breathed as she hooked her leg over Clarke’s waist._

 

_“I know,” she said before she kissed harder. “Further than this?”_

 

_The was her eyebrows knitted made Lexa weak, she felt her body go limp for a second as she gulped._

 

_“I need you to say it,” Clarke husked with another roll of her hips, testing the desire that was building between them._

 

_“Further than this, Clarke,” she whimpered._

 

  
_Thank God they were only two minutes away from the dorm. Thank God they had been out there for over an hour for movie night to be over and done with._

 

_Thank God Lexa had her own room at the end of the hall._

 

_“We don’t need to rush things, Clarke,” Lexa said in between kisses. She was being pushed and pulled along in her room and she couldn’t find it in herself to care._

 

_“So take your time with me.”_

 

_Clarke’s words left her head spinning, buzzing even. There was a throb that pulsated throughout her body as all kinds of images flooded her mind of how she would take her time with Clarke._

 

_That was it for her. She took control and pressed Clarke down and onto the bed. She took off her shirt and knelt down at the edge of the bed, Clarke’s eyes never leaving hers, only becoming increasingly heavy hooded as Lexa situated herself between her legs. She was at a loss for words and was reduced to mewls and whimpers as Lexa looked at her with dark glossy eyes and placed her hands onto Clarke’s waistline, looking up into equally dark blue eyes that made her skin tingle for the okay. With a nod, Lexa found herself tossing sweatpants off to the side and she was almost paralyzed at the realization of the close proximity of Clarke’s nearly bare form._

 

_“Clarke,” she choked out as she gradually rose up on her knees to address her. “Further than this?” She waited for a second as the blonde didn’t say anything, instead she just pulled Lexa up to meet her lips in a sloppy fiery kiss that burned her lungs with so much more than a blatant need for air._

 

_“Further than this, Lex,” she muttered with her hands palming the covered breasts of the girl above her. “Just let me touch you.”_

 

_Lexa was putty in her hands, or more like a melted chocolate that was already oozing out of the wrapper on a hot day, and she couldn’t drudge up a single care in the world. She was only concerned with the pleasant pressure on her chest, the legs loosely wrapped around her waist, the smell of lavender infused shampoo and conditioner and her lips. Her world was reduced to Clarke’s lips and she loved her world like this._

 

_They kissed and touched with exploration, an ease to it all and gentle with each other's burning flesh, careful to some extent not to burn too hot and too fast._

 

_“Take off the rest of our clothes?” Lexa ventured in her state of arousal as Clarke fondled her more fervently._

 

_Clarke gave her a nod that was partnered with a growl that made Lexa quiver before she pulled at Lexa's thighs until she was cupping her butt cheeks while she adjusted their position to have Lexa sitting up facing her. Her breath was ragged against this woman she was lusting over at how turned on she was._

 

_With Lexa perfectly straddling Clarke's waist, the rest of the world was forgotten and reduced to the palpable undercurrent of tension between the two._

 

_Grapefruit. It was grapefruit that she had been trying to decipher in between breaths and kisses that lasted so unbelievably long, so sweetly long. Her tongue started to tingle with the citrus flavored balm now coating the tip of it, she never thought she'd have the taste in her mouth again without raw sugar but this was better. The added sensation of Lexa's thighs pressing flush against her made her rethink not only her favorite flavors, but her favorite everythings._

 

_The moan she let out was soft and involuntary, but she didn't regret it due to the fact that Lexa's arms wrapped around her neck and her hands found the top of her head and cheek to hold her closer and she decided she really liked that. A new favorite._

 

 

_She leaned in more within Lexa's embrace, almost slipping the brunette out of her lap, but Lexa had just held onto her tighter. They were lost in one another and reveled in the way their bodies synched, how each kiss was met with fire and passion, the flick of a tongue to the roll of hips to the soft moans and growls that made everything mount up._

 

_Lexa’s hand had slipped under her shirt to find warm ribs that shuddered under her touch, soft flesh that arched into her hand and that’s all Lexa could ever want. Yeah right, she wanted more and she was so close to ditching all her restraint._

 

_“Take it off for me,” Clarke gasped, her hands rising to encourage her. How could Lexa refuse?_

 

_Once the shirt went, so did Lexa’s mind. The curves and the gentle rise and fall of her chest had Lexa salivating and her thirst was real. She couldn’t help herself or the urge that overcame her to place open mouthed kisses at the top of her breasts._

 

_“You can’t begin to understand what you do to me, Clarke,” she whispered as she leaned in further to kiss Clarke’s skin._

 

_“You can’t begin to understand what I want you to do to me,” Clarke groaned._

 

_“I will do whatever you want. I just want you to know that I want slow, Princess,” Lexa’s voice was low and every once sultry as her hand slipped behind her to unclasp Clarke’s bra. It stayed there for a second before Lexa nudged it off, keeping eye contact all the while. “Nice and slow,” she hummed before her breath hitched before the pert nipple at her lips._

 

_“Yes, Lexa,” she agreed with a soft moan as she arched forward for Lexa. When she found herself laying back against the sheets, she couldn’t breathe normally, she couldn’t stop her hips from grinding up against Lexa’s and she was slowly driving herself crazy. Lexa set a slow and agonizing pace, yet strong and pleasurable as her hands lingered her and there and her mouth nipped and kissed and sucked gingerly at Clarke’s full breasts. She had a girl in her bed that she would never dream would actually be there, so she took her time and was thankful that the gorgeous girl beneath her let her do as she wished._

 

_Clarke wanted more though. She slid her fingers beneath Lexa’s bra and pinched and rolled at her nipples and that was when Lexa moaned and bit down on Clarke’s stiffened peak. Things escalated very quickly after that, to the point where Lexa had her fingers rubbing firmly over Clarke’s underwear right above her sensitive nub. “Mmmy god,” Clarke moaned out and when her eyes met Lexa’s there was too much desire and need behind them for her to handle, to hover above her and do nothing. Lexa slipped her fingers under the waistband and waited for a sign of protest, of discomfort or anything. None came. In fact, the opposite occurred. “Please, Lex. Don’t stop,” her voice cracked just as she bit down on her lip and Lexa found herself so far gone and turned on to stop now._

 

_As much as it was erotic and tender, for Clarke it was overwhelming. Lexa knew what she was doing and Clarke was no match. She came without a warning and Lexa looked on in awe as she unraveled suddenly._

 

_“Maybe nice and slow isn’t the way to go for you Griffin?”_

 

_“I’d love to put that theory to the test. I am a research intern and I am here to test theories.” She was trying to catch her breath but the hungry look in Lexa’s eyes suddenly stole not just the air from her lungs._

 

_“I think you might need help,” Lexa said, her voice raspy as she brushed her lips to Clarke’s nose._

 

_“Did I just become your favorite intern?” Clarke couldn’t contain the sudden chuckle that was let out in Lexa’s face. She smiled nonetheless at the blonde, not before rolling her eyes though._

 

_“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Her lips pecked her way down Clarke’s neck and she knew Clarke was itching for more._

 

_“Let me give you reasons to believe that I can be your favorite intern.” Her strength was almost freakish as she tossed Lexa over her shoulder essentially and pinned her shoulders to the bed. A new favorite for her was seeing Lexa down like this. She could give as good as she got._

 

_“You ready for nice and slow, Lexa?” she mocked with a toothy grin as her hand descended down Lexa’s abs._

 

_“Well, um, maybe not too slow?” Lexa’s eyes fluttered once Clarke had her hand beneath Lexa’s underwear to run through short hairs before she teased at anything else._

 

_“Too bad,” Clarke hummed as she dipped lower into a wetness that had her moaning along with Lexa. Nice and slow meant they would be in for a long night._


	13. So Not A Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has some fun and Anya deals with Raven and her ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been forever! I know. Kill me now. I had the writer's block, lots of studying and oh yeah, I leave for basic training for boot camp in a week. This is my last week as a civilian for the next 8 years and its gonna be filled with clexa.

 

She had just rounded the corner of the entrance of the Jaha institute, strolling into the receptionists' office with a stack of papers and files meant for Indra and Marcus to look over, when she heard the distant howls and whistles coming from the small crowd of interns gathered in the cafe. The girl behind the desk gave Lexa a knowing smirk at her outfit of the day as she shut the door behind her.

 

 

"Cut that out," She said sharply, knowing that her smirk would only give way to laughing and that was the last thing Lexa wanted to hear right now. "Brenda. Please." The smile on her face only encouraged her.

 

 

"Come on, Commander. Just look at you," she laughed out without any regard for Lexa's request. "You guys are really taking this dressing up theme seriously, huh?" Lexa was dressed head to toe in what she called 'fire fighting cotour', her short sleeved navy blue shirt with a little 'rural metro volunteer' logo across her right breast, her tight black pants doing everything to show off her assets, and some red suspenders to complete her uniform. She even had a radio clipped to her pants behind her that connected to the small one attached to her shoulder.

 

 

"Don't tell me. Firefighter?"

 

 

Lexa nodded eagerly. "It makes things fun, despite all the stress the interns will have." Lexa piled her stack of papers in front of the girl before she did a full body gesture to herself. "I look freaking hot."

 

 

"Now you cut that out," she laughed lightly. "Don't want to fill your head up with hot air and flatter you."

 

 

"Ha ha, you're so funny," there's a shake of the head on Lexa's behalf and a snort from Brenda before they both chuckle. "I'm all for the role-playing."

 

 

"Is that what's going on in here on this day? Dare I ask what Blondie is dressed up as." Lexa gave her a pointed glare, her eyebrows arched perfectly in her amused and shocked state.

 

 

"I have no idea what Clarke is going as. Why do you guys keep calling her 'Blondie'? Why are you asking me?" Lexa spoke carefully and then hurried out, a nice tint of pink filling her cheeks.

 

 

"Calm down chief. Why wouldn't you know what Clarke's wearing? Don't you two live in the same dorm?" Brenda asked innocently enough, though her eyes betrayed her and only made Lexa squint at her.

 

 

"Shut up, you. She'll be around." She couldn't keep the smile from her face if her life depended on it, she was so infatuated with Clarke. The mere thought of her arrival sent her swooning. She really didn't know what Clarke was dressing up as, but if she had to take a guess, it would probably be a doctor. "Also, next science Thursday you should dress up too."

 

 

"Oooh. What's the theme?"

 

 

"If I have my way," Lexa hummed out as she pondered a bit on the thought. "Game of thrones."

 

 

"Count me in. Lord Commander."

 ~~~~~~

 

 

With it being almost noon, science Thursday was about to begin. At last week's science Thursday is was agreed that there would be themes for each meeting and today's theme happened to be emergency rescue/life saving occupations. All of the interns got into it somehow, with a few dressed in scrubs of different colors that were not hard to obtain considering most were working in the medical center for their research, while some were in combat boots and commoflogue, paramedic gear and a few in police attire and firefighter outfits. Some even as victims in need of rescue.

 

 

Anya, dressed as a nurse, and Raven, decked in mechanic chic that she just called a 'triple a emergency', were at the podium with the laptop trying to "set up" for the day's icebreaker presentation that would get everyone involved, when in actuality they were looking through Monty's flash drive at all of the photos he had taken so far of the internship.

 

 

Pictures from family night to the first week of training where interns were dressed in white lab coats measuring buffer solutions with goggles on as they used the pipettes. Raven laughed at the picture of Jasper posing behind Sam as he wrote notes. There was a post it note on Sam's back that read 'most likely to spill something on his pants' that Jasper pointed to in the photo as a poor Sam talked to an equally guilty smiling Octavia. There was one where Anya and Lexa were looking directly into the camera with stern faces, Anya even going so far as to flip off Monty. Another favorite was one with Murphy pretending to stab Nate with the micropipetter.

 

 

Then they got to the photos of Clarke and Lexa. Those were the ones Anya wanted to show off to Raven.

 

 

"They are moving at a glacial pace, Reyes. I swear." Anya sighed as she clicked on more pictures. Raven audibly snorted before muttering, "as if."

 

 

"Trust me, I'd like to believe otherwise, Raven. Yet all I get from them is massive heart eyes and barely there touches." She showed Raven one where Clarke's arms were linked around Lexa's waist from behind as Lexa read a materials and methods packet. They were too cute not to be up to something.

 

 

"You want this more than you should be allowed. It's alarming. You're such a weirdo," Raven smirked.

 

 

"I know Lexa likes Clarke! She told me so. Still, with  last year and now, shouldn't that all be catching up with them? Why haven't I caught them making out, or better?! Where's the pent up sexual tension going?!" Anya scoffed out as she pointed to a particular picture where the blonde and brunette were blushing at one another in the lab.

 

 

Raven had already bent over in her fit of silent laughter as she tried to pull herself together. "What is it, Raven?" Anya practically growled.

 

 

"Maybe you don't want to see all that, but-"

 

 

"Seriously, Indra should have kicked you out a long time ago," Anya huffed as Raven tangled and untangled the cords to the projector in the midst of her laughter for the laptop they would hopefully be using today. It was Science Thursday and practically everyone was present except for Indra, Nia, Marcus and Lexa. Which was strange, due to the fact that Lexa was always everywhere and anywhere early. She was always prompt when she needed to be somewhere, Anya thought to herself as she watched as Raven got on her knees to plug in some of the last cords.

 

 

"You having fun down there?" Anya asked as she crossed her arms, giving the brunette an arched eyebrow of curiosity.

 

 

"Oooh," Raven smirked up at her. "With you being up there? Hmm, I bet I would have some fun."

 

 

"Oh. My. God. Reyes!" Anya blurted out as she covered her eyes in disbelief. The burn in her cheeks soon spread to her whole face and neck. She had given Raven the perfect opening and she hated how smooth it all came out. "You're such an ass."

 

 

"Oh come on. You like it," Raven sing songed as she stood up, briefly letting herself brush up along Anya's side, loving the way she made the girl groan, even if it was just in annoyance. "Besides, that can't be the first time you've said it."

 

 

"To you, it was. And unfortunately for you, the last as well," Anya blurted.

 

 

"Boo. You're no fun. If I had to pick anyone here for a lay, it would be you," she said with the wickedest grin Anya could've sworn she'd ever seen. It was one of those kinds of grins you just had to either slap off someone's face or kiss off. " _Would've_ been you."

 

 

"Noted. Very much noted." She took the time to survey the room. No one was paying them much attention and Anya was grateful. Raven had a tendency to take things too far or be a bit risqué, but that was part of her charm. She just didn't want anyone calling her out on the fact that this brunette was besting her, making her blush and making her get ideas.

 

 

"Everything is set. We are good to go," Raven smiled as she nudged Anya's side. "What's with the face?"

 

 

"What do you mean? Nothing's with the face," she said as she covered her cheeks. "You just told me you'd sleep with me. Excuse me if that news has me a little flustered."

 

 

"Ah yes, you're finally coming to your senses," Raven sassed with her arms folded across her chest. "You have the hots for me. Admit it."

 

 

"Let's leave the mentor slash intern relationship to our dear friends, Lex and Clarke, hmm?" she said as she rolled her eyes. Again, Raven had a smirk about her that made Anya want to both slap and kiss her. She scowled at the younger girl and grumbled, not wanting to evaluate any kinds of feelings about this girl but ultimately decided, Fuck it. "Besides, you wouldn't know how to handle all this." It was an attempt.

 

 

"I'm sure we could figure something out," Raven muttered as if to test if the older girl was bluffing.

 

 

"Think of it like this, you make things go boom. After I'm done with you, there will be nothing left of you to make go...boom," she whispered that last word against the shell of Raven's ear and suddenly the friendly banter had leveled up to something new.

 

 

"I see the allure in hooking up with you mentor chicks," Raven shook her head as Anya stood before her checking her out. "Clarke's not the only one who'll be having sex with her boss."

 

 

Anya's eyes widened at that, for a multitude of reasons but she couldn't quite focus just yet on one. With Raven's implication that she would be banging her and some time soon from the sounds of it, there was also that, what was it, a confirmation?, that Lexa and Clarke were ...

 

 

"Wait, what?" Anya blinked. "They're having sex?! Wait, WHAT?"

 

 

"Oh my- Yes. But don't tell them I spilled the beans. Now shut up."

 

 

"How do you know? Don't tell me just a feeling either. I have interns and Octavia out in the field trying to get me a confirmed lay and here you are," she blinked rapidly, a smirk quickly forming on her face. "Really?" There was a smile on Anya's face, but she was hesitant to believe that her best friend slash practically sister had finally crossed that hurdle. There was good reason to speculate.

 

 

"Remember that day Lexa wanted to kill me and sent me those death threats via text messages that I showed you?" Raven smiled as she pulled out her phone to provide proof. "That day."

 

 

Anya looked at the date and her jaw dropped slightly. "Did you-"

 

 

"I pretty much walked in on Lexa going to town on Clarke. Going to town, going down town... It all happened... very fast," she said with her eyes wide and her lips in a slight frown at the memory.

 

 

"Knowing you, there's no way you knocked."

 

 

"I wanted the element of surprise to be on my side. I am so worth the surprise!"

 

 

"Those fuckers!" Anya barked out. "They have been fucking this whole time, I bet. What, do they like the thrill of sneaking around?"

 

 

"Probably. I mean I would if you and me had a date in the supply closet around the corner to look forward to," Raven gave her a smirk before continuing. "This whole nurse get up you got going on is doing it for me. Like really," she leaned over the podium, stretching and sighing as she flirted with Anya.

 

 

The way that Anya rolled her eyes at her made Raven smirk even more devilishly, and the added tint to her cheeks did nothing to quell Raven's ego. After a moment to calm herself, Anya's head shot up at the fact that could very well be a possibility for Lexa and Clarke to just disappear into one of the afore mentioned supply closets. Checking to see if those two girls were here or missing in action together and sure enough, Clarke was suddenly nowhere in sight and Anya gave Raven a look. Wide eyes and an open mouth, the corners of her lips turning up. "You don't think..."

 

~~~~~~

 

 

"Mmm, look at you," came the playful purr from behind Lexa's ear and a firm warmth taking hold of her from behind. All it took was an instant to not only know who had snuck up on her, but that she was right where she wanted to be, hell even where the universe wanted her to be.

 

 

Seconds. Mere seconds was all that she seemed to ever get whenever Clarke is in her vicinity. Her personal space becomes "their space" and then a deep, unmistakable need to turn that into "their own personal space" overrides her brain, twisting and squirming it's way to Lexa's core, making her a needy thing, or as Raven would call it whipped.

 

 

It could be said that Lexa was just a normal twenty-two year old with a healthy sex drive, sure. Yet when Clarke was near or came around or even appeared, she was struck with something so much more than just a sudden case of "major horn dog."  It was in her eyes. Plain as day how clearly she was taken with the blonde. Admitting it not only to herself but to Clarke as well put her on the path to take flight and soar in her shared affections.

 

 

"Hey you," she smiled as she tilted her head as she felt Clarke's lips carress her neck, her hands fiddling with her suspenders just at her ribs. "Take it you're happy to see me, hmm?" As Lexa bit her bottom lip, Clarke's hands went to tugging at Lexa's tucked in shirt. She sighed against Lexa's backside and all too quickly she fell weak under the influence that was Clarke. Her blonde beauty, master of her heart and wow, she swallowed thickly as Clarke pulled her suspenders from behind to smack against her.

 

 

"You're so thirsty," she heard Clarke giggle behind her while her hands smoothed against ass, pinching and squeezing. "Always so-"

 

 

"Shhh. It's your fault," she laughed out. "We have to get inside," she said reluctantly while Clarke made for her waist, teasing her everso. She tried to turn around but Clarke kept her in place, pinned against the side office of the lecture room, damn near doubling over the desk where it would be so unfortunate if they were caught, what with being so near where there were interns and their friends and bosses gathering, in close vicinity, not more that ten feet away.

 

 

"You shouldn't have worn this sexy firefighter uniform. I am so glad you're not in neon colors and a helmet," she whispered against her ear, her breath and their hair mixed in within one another to tickle Lexa's neck and face. Her senses were quickly heightened with a pleasant throb. She made a small noise that sounded like a whiny purr, which made Clarke more smug. "What was that?"

 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

 

In about two seconds, Clarke had spun her around and hoisted her up about her waist, pressing their bodies closer and she was more than happy to hear the small purr, definitely a purr, come from the brunette's mouth.

 

 

"There it is," she said in all her husky glory. Fuck, if Lexa wasn't weak already, that would definitely do it. "You know you're about the most adorable thing I have ever laid my eyes on?"

 

 

"Stop it, Clarke." The flush that overtook Lexa's face was unreal. "I'm- we-" Clarke wouldn't give her a second to form real sentences. "Fucking Clarke!" she whispered hoarsely.

 

 

"And you totally can be. Lets just have a quickie and see where this goes." The allure that prospect had made Lexa quiver, her strong legs wrapped around Clarke's waist more tightly as she shook her head, all while her lips sought those very seductive ones not two inches from hers.

 

 

"Science Thursday, babe. We can't." Although Lexa knew what they should be doing, her body had a mind of its own when Clarke wanted to play. Wanted to tease. Wanted her.

 

 

That was precisely when Clarke decided to grind into her girlfriend to try to quiet her protests. Her method worked effectively. For about five more minutes.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Just as Anya began to drag Raven from behind the podium to lead them towards the main entrance, a raspy laugh echoed from the west entrance made Anya halt in her tracks, which inevitably made Raven collide into her backside. "My god, Anya! Warn a girl."

 

 

"Shhh. Listen," Anya shushed as she nodded her head in the direction she heard that familiar laugh. They tip toed as stealthily as possible.

 

 

Around the corner, Anya was met with quite a sight that she couldn't believe was legitimately happening before her very eyes, and not just something she was imagining.

 

 

Against the wall in the small office space of the lecture room lobby and the west entrance, was her good ole best friend Lexa Woods being pinned back by none other than Clarke Griffin herself. Anya should have figured that Clarke would be dressed in scrubs and a lab coat to look the part of a doctor, with the stethoscope around her neck and the pager at her hip. What she didn't expect was to see Lexa dressed in matching navy tight looking skinny pants and a top that read Metro/ Rural Fire tucked into her pants. She had her radio and even red suspenders hung loosely about her hips as Clarke _motherfucking_ Griffin _sucked_ her face off.

 

 

"Ask and you shall receive, huh?" Raven whispered.

 

 

"I can't believe it," Anya said with a smile to Raven. "I can't believe it," she said louder this time to startle the two girls apart. The speed in which it took for Clarke to detach her lips from Lexa's was almost comical, but the way Lexa let out a strangled yelp at Anya's voice was what made both Anya and Raven laughed.

 

 

"Jesus Christ, Anya," Lexa shifted between the wall and Clarke as she tried to find her composure, her hands fumbling nervously on nothing, everything. She settled them on her suspenders and quickly adjusted herself.

 

 

"Raven. Anya," Clarke spoke, her cheeks a bright shade of pink as her eyes went any and everywhere but at the snickering girls. She wiped the edges of her lips before looking them both in the eye.

 

 

"I am shocked. Not entirely suprised, but shocked nonetheless. You two here look like you're about to go at it and pull away off into your own corner, leaving us before you make a break for it."

 

 

"Yeah. That's poor mentorship," Raven smirked.

 

 

"Anya. Please. Just give us a second," Lexa pleaded.

 

 

"You two apparently need supervision. You have like half a second," Anya said as she dragged Raven back around the corner. "Today, you two. Keep it in your pants."

 

 

Clarke and Lexa both groaned as they followed suit.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

"It baffles me," Anya whispered over her shoulder to Lexa reading something on her phone next to her.

 

 

"What does, Anya?" she spoke softly, looking up at her friend. They were seated at the furthest end of their crew table, Raven stating that it would probably be best if Clarke sat next to her and Octavia for some quality bonding time.

 

 

"Listen, little Lex," Anya began with a gentle smile. "I'm not saying this to be rude or to try and make it about me but when exactly did this all start? Why didn't you tell me?" Green eyes focused on her as if she were really thinking about every single detail she could offer up Anya about her and Clarke. "Don't get me wrong. I have always been pulling for you and Blondie here. Even so much as to consider Miller and Rachel's plan to have a slumber party and tie you two together, literally with duct tape, for the whole night."

 

 

"What? You guys would actually do that?" Lexa couldn't help but snicker a little at the thought.

 

 

"Fuck yeah," she said. "So hang on a minute. You and Clarke, kiss and make out and as it would turn out have been sneaking off together to do what, exactly? It seemed pretty obvious you guys both have the hots for each other."

 

 

"Anya!" the warmth that filled Lexa's cheeks was way too obvious. Anya cooed and received a swat to her shoulder in return.

 

 

"Are you two official? Is it summer fucking lovin'?" Anya was clearly amused and wasn't letting Lexa get out of explaining things a bit more to her. "Emphasis on the 'fucking'?"

 

 

"Oh my God, Anya. You can't just ask me things like that," Lexa whispered as she tugged Anya closer to her, pulling her down almost as if they were going to finish this conversation under the table.

 

 

"That's bullshit. You practically egged me on to talk all about that Luna chick you had a thing with freshman year." Anya rose an eyebrow to challenge her. "I want confirmation that you are in fact serious about Clarke. She's a good girl. Too good for you, in fact. You can't be fucking around and not expect to -"

 

 

"Fine."

 

 

"Fine, what?"

 

 

Lexa huffed at Anya's incredulous behavior.

 

 

"Fine, yes. I am serious about Clarke." Anya leaned back in her chair still with her eyes glued to Lexa's in a state of something like amused bewilderment. She looked the brunette up and down, a smirk forming on her face, the size of Raven proportions.

 

 

"I've got it," Anya said suddenly. "For the next Science Thursday I'll ask Clarke to dress as Indianna Jones, whip and all."

 

 

"What? Anya, I just told you how I feel about Clarke and-"

 

 

"Yeah, you're whipped. That's why I need her to agree to 'whipeeesh' it at you." And with that, Anya was beside herself in laughter. She was holding her sides as she leaned over Lexa to fall into her lap, most definitely catching the attention of the rest of the crew and even Indra.

~~~~~~

 

 

With Indra and Marcus up ahead at the lecture room giving the closing remarks, all the mentors where alone at the back tables talking amongst themselves and on their laptops and phones, the science Thursday gathering almost to a close.

 

 

"Clarke. Three of your interns have yet to turn in their online research," Gustus said in his gruff voice. "Same for you as well, Octavia." Both girls groaned out.

 

 

"I'll bet it's Murphy sitting on his ass," Octavia grumbled.

 

 

"But I have all the goody goody interns," Clarke sighed. "How can this be?"

 

 

"Bet you can't get all your interns to turn their work in before me, Clarke," Octavia stuck her tongue out.

 

 

"And if I do?" Clarke said with her eyebrow raised in a challenge.

 

 

"Guys, let's not get carried away," Monty voiced.

 

 

"Fuck that," Jasper was enjoying the healthy display of competition. "I bet ten bucks Clarke brings the hammer down on hers."

 

 

"I bet twenty that O here gets hers first," Bellamy spoke up. "Octavia can be very demanding."

 

 

"Thanks, Bell."

 

 

"Well, the goal is to get the interns ready for their research showcase," Lexa began. "So let's just focus,"

 

 

"Yeah yeah, commander." Monty waved off Lexa. "I want a few bucks here so let us have our fun."

 

 

"She's not a fun sucker, you guys. Be nice," Clarke said in defense. "Octavia, you're so on."

 

 

"Bring it on, Princess. Bring it on," Octavia crossed her arms as she sung her taunt.

 

 

"If you lose, you have to buy me lunch everyday next week," Clarke said with her finger pointed at the girl. "And you have to run around the dorms... in your underwear."

 

 

"Dude we are so having a party at the dorms tonight," Jasper laughed over at Gustus who was sitting right beside him. He looked less than amused in all his stoic demeanor.

 

 

"Fuck that," Octavia tried to voice, but everyone was talking amongst themselves. "Outside or in?"

 

 

"Winner's choice," Lexa smirked from across the table. Clarke gave her a look that said, 'don't really encourage this nonsense', but clearly she had decided to go along with the fun.

 

 

"And what happens if you lose, Doctor Griff?" Octavia scoffed.

 

 

"If I lose," the blonde began.

 

 

"If Clarke loses, Lexa has to give her a lap dance." Anya immediately added. There was a silence within the group, nervous looking smiles forming on almost everyone's lips, except for Lexa and Clarke.

 

 

"And she has to buy Octavia lunch for a week as well, duh. Lets be fair guys," Raven added to try and lessen the awkwardness. "Anya, really? That's something I would say."

 

 

"That's true," Bellamy smirked. "Besides, I feel like that's a win-win for Clarke." Clarke's cheeks flushed a bright pink she had no control over. "She should be the one giving."

 

 

Everyone's eyes seemed to shift between Lexa and Clarke, and even Anya, in the silence that followed.

 

 

"Only if it's in the privacy of our own room," Lexa muttered and everyone's eyes widened so much, they nearly fell out at the Commander's words.

 

 

"Heda," Gustus blushed.

 

 

"What? She's my girlfriend. If she loses, we both have to suffer together."

 

 

Laughter erupted from Anya, Raven, Monty, Jasper and even Gustus, as Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke stared at one another in an amused state of mild confusion. "Lex, you are so extra!" Raven said amidst the laughing.

 

 

"Octavia, are you okay?" Bellamy voiced as he nudged his sister. "Or are you as relieved as everyone else here that one of them finally said it?"

 

 

"Yeah. I guess I'm just not prepared to see my otp getting and giving lap dances becuse you are so gonna lose, Griffin." The smile that took form on Octavia's face was a breath of fresh air for both Clarke and Lexa. "Woods. If she loses, you lose."

 

 

"You're not getting a free show," Lexa chuckles out.

 

 

There was no way.

 

 

No way.

~~~~~~

 

 

"Do you need liquid courage or do you just want to go with the natural flow, commander?" Anya asked with a bottle of beer in her hand and a shiteating grin on her face. "I would've said 'or go commando, commander,' but as much as I'd love to hear about you and Clarke getting it on, I felt It was a bit much," Anya stifled her giggles as best as she could.

 

 

It was all a set up, a grand scheme that Lexa now knew was a scheme from the get go. Even the damn interns had conspired against her and Clarke. They all fell in line to ensure Clarke would lose and although Clarke didn't seem to mind, Lexa knew she would avenge this coup.

 

 

How in seven hells did she allow herself to get roped into this was further than just beyond her understanding. She was cocky, confident that Clarke would get her interns in line before Octavia. How wrong she had been. She was floored, outraged even, but she couldn't shake the thought that she would be in Clarke's lap soon enough and hopefully making her flustered beyond belief.

 

 

"I can say that the universe was in fact not really working in your favor, Lex," Lincoln said from the threshold of the door to the wide open kitchen space. He was standing guard, just seconds after he arrived at the dorms at Octavia's request to come hang out. Anya and Bellamy had pulled him aside to help out with Lexa.

 

 

"Yeah, Lexa. You can't win everything every time, but you can sure help Clarke win," Bellamy smirked as he handed her a beer. "For your nerves."

 

 

"We have underage interns, some still in high school, not ten feet away from us." Lexa was sitting with her arms crossed on the kitchen counter as she took the bottle from him. "If you guys can't be responsible adults, someone has to be."

 

 

"Said the sexy firefighter taking a swig of alcohol," Anya rolled her eyes.

 

 

"I can handle my liquor just fine." The pout on Lexa's lips was priceless, hence why Bellamy chose that exact moment to take a picture.

 

 

"You look adorable grumpy, Commander," he smiled.

 

 

"If you weren't like a brother to Clarke, I'd kill you for saying that," Lexa said in a hissing manner as she swallowed another drink from her beer. "Tie you to a post and-"

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm an asshole. But welcome to the family." He smiled a genuine smile as he showed her the picture he just took of her. She groaned at herself and glared at him. "What? You do look adorable. That's what Clarke would say."

 

 

"Look at us," Lincoln said as he put his arms around Lexa and Bellamy both. "All getting along and one big happy family."

 

 

"Whoa whoa. Easy there, muscles. You just arrived. I still haven't decided if I like you yet," Bellamy spoke firmly to him. "Octavia is my responsibility."

 

 

"Yeah, it took a minute for Bell here to warm up to my charm," Lexa smirked.

 

 

"He was, is and will always be afraid of you, Lex." Anya leaned against the counter as she took a gulp from Lexa's drink.

 

 

"True. But you and Clarke just work. Really go together. We all already knew you two were pretty much dating... or hooking up at least," he chuckled. Both Anya and Lexa gave him a shrug.

 

 

"Fuck off," "Some of us didn't," both girls said at the same time. The looks they exchanged were both brows furrowed at one another in slight confusion.

 

 

"How long?" Anya asks genuinely. "I'm not trying to be a little shit, promise."

 

 

"Ugh," Lexa groans good heartedly. "A while."

 

 

"Do elaborate." Anya folded her arms. "I have a bet with Raven I need to win."

 

 

"What is it with you and everyone else betting on me and Clarke? This is like the third time this week I've heard of a bet." Lexa said in disbelief, her eyes focused on Anya's and Bellamy's. "Hold up. Speaking of Raven. What's going on with you two?"

 

 

Lincoln and Bellamy laughed out, leaning their elbows on Lexa's shoulder as the three of them scrutinized Anya. "Nothing. Raven and I bond tremendously. She's got a nice sense of humor and a nice," Anya tried to explain, but clearly they wouldn't let her finish.

 

 

"Ass," Lincoln offered, an elbow to the ribs by Bellamy shortly followed.

 

 

"Set of eyes," Lexa smirked proudly, taking another drink of her beer.

 

 

"Ability to make you go boom?" Bellamy added.

 

 

"You guys shut up! Let's focus on Lexa and her strip tease!" Anya pleaded, effectively causing Lexa to spit out her drink.

 

 

"I'm not- doing- that!" Lexa managed between coughs and gasps of air. "It's already bad enough."

 

 

"I don't think that's how Clarke sees any of this," Lincoln chuckled.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

"It's almost nine thirty," Sam called out over his laptop screen to everyone in the dorms' activity space they were all piled in. There were three long couches that sat most of the interns, two lounge chairs with Lincoln and Octavia in one and Raven bugging Anya in the other, and one lonesome kitchen chair in the middle of the room. "Clarke, its show time."

 

 

"You heard him, Lexa," Clarke hummed softly, leaning forward to plant a kiss to the top of Lexa's mane. She heard the girl grumble and found it adorable, the way she rose with long stretches and shaking her hands out.

 

 

"While this is completely out of character for me," Lexa began as she addressed the group, her hand on her hip as the other waved at them. "This is a one time thing. I have reserved the right to back out of any kind of shannigans like this in the future. Got it?"

 

 

They nodded and agreed. "No doubt. Now bring it, Commander Hot Stuff!" Octavia hollered with her hands cupped around her mouth.

 

 

"Play the music," Jasper said.

 

 

"Oh, I think Commander here is definitely gonna love the song choice," Monty giggled.

 

 

Lexa pouted in confusion, prompting Clarke to kiss her chin with a giggle of her own. "I'm ready when you are. Stop whenever you want, you adorable sexy baby."

 

 

"I'm not a baby," Lexa pouted but no one heard as the music started to play.

 

 

It started with sirens ringing, then the horns and guitar. 'Of fucking course it would be this song', Lexa thought as Fire by the Ohio Players began. As soon as Lexa heard, "Fyyyy-ya," she nearly face palmed herself as she heard laughs, whistles and Clarke hoot.

 

 

She decided she would just go with it as the alcohol in her body did make her more loose, relaxed and she really did like this song. She does let out a long breath before she pulls on her own suspenders to get things going.

 

 

"The way you walk and talk, really sets me off," the song played as Lexa struted over towards Clarke in the most sensual way she could manage for the start of this debacle. Her hips moved in sync with the beat and she had on a smirk on her face as she got closer to Clarke in the chair.

 

 

"The way you squeeze and tease," Lexa had leaned forward to squeeze at both of Clarke's thighs before dropping to her knees and swiveling up for the teasing bit. She liked the way Clarke tried to follow her movements and decided she was going to make this a win for herself. She swayed her hips in front of Clarke with the song, just out of reach, and ran her hands up from her waist to her neck and up to let loose her messy bun.

 

 

Once she turned around, Clarke jolted back in her chair as Lexa placed her foot in between her legs as song continued. She moved in front of Clarke in a way she had never done before. A part of her figured, 'hey, it was bound to happen,' and another part of her was like 'our friends are never gonna be able to let me live this down.'

 

 

"Lexa's got the moves! Ow!" Raven yelled.

 

 

Clarke on the other hand was a hot mess. Lexa was such a little deviant. She had yet to see this side of Lexa, and holy fuck was she under prepared. Her hair was intoxicating as she moved her body around in front of her and loved the way it wafted at her. Complete sensory overload with the smell of Lexa, the sight of what was happening...

 

 

The music went faster and before Clarke had a chance to process things, Lexa had begun to straddle her with both her hands on the chair against Clarke's back, making her oh so close, it finally dawned on her that this was not a win win for her because fuck, Lexa was letting her have. The brunette moved her hips with just barely there thrusts, she could tell Lexa was holding back and knew it was because of her friends egging her on.

 

 

Lexa climbed off the blonde, arched her back to snap her head back with her hair all over in a fantastic hair flip.

 

 

After that, Clarke swears she blacked out after that because all she remembered was trying to catch her breath as Lexa danced in front of her, her friends singing along and Lexa behind her running her hands all over her body and through her hair. By the end of it all, Clarke looked like she had just made it out of a burning building with her hair messy and her cheeks rosy.

 

 

"It is a known fact that your girl here knows how to shake it," Lexa laughed as she soaked up her round of applause from the group. She eyed the blonde still shaking her head in disbelief with a goofy ass smile that she loved. "Isn't that right, babe?" Lexa smiled as she say on Clarke's lap.

 

 

The blonde only leaned forward to nuzzle her face against Lexa's shoulder to groan, wrapping her arms tighter around her girlfriend. She was worked up.

 

 

"All right though. In all honesty, you guys better turn in your assignments for next week tomorrow for the little show. Bunch of pervs," Lexa said.

 

 

"You heard her," Raven said. "Now whose turn is it for the chair? Anya?"

 

 

"God, Raven. Are you trying to kill me?" she blushed.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

After two more hours of hanging out with each other, Clarke had learned a bunch of things. For starters, Raven was hitting on Anya hardcore and it was hilarious to see the older girl blush and turn her down. She learned that Rachel and Nathan were very cute together, Rodrigo had a pen pal in France that all the dorm kids talked to, Sam could make a card tower with the whole deck, Emma and Rayna could sing and that Octavia and Lincoln were pretty much going to get married one day with how living they looked at each other.

 

 

She had a sense that these would be the people she would call a second family.

 

 

"I'm tired," Lexa mumbled in her ear. Her arm had been tossed over Clarke's shoulders for the past ten minutes as they cuddled on the couch. Lexa had been a dopey baby as she cuddled Clarke in front of all their friends, a little tipsy from the beer earlier, but Clarke didn't mind.

 

 

"You want to go to bed?" Clarke asked.

 

 

"Yes. God, yes take her to bed," Monty said from behind them. "She's barely hanging on. Waiting for you to call it a night."

 

 

In the distance, Raven and Anya made a whipping sound and Clarke had to roll her eyes.

 

 

"Fine. Lexa," she nudged the girl.

 

 

"Hmm?"

 

 

"You okay there?"

 

 

"Sleepy."

 

 

"Let's go to bed, yeah?"

 

 

"Oh yeah." Lexa stood up and waited for Clarke to rise before she wrapped herself around her. "Piggy back ride?"

 

 

"Climb on." Clarke said their goodnights as Lexa closed her eyes on her back.

 

 

Once she was at the foot of the steps, Lexa climbed off. "Why wouldn't you take the elevator, you dork?"

 

 

"I forgot it was there," Clarke laughed. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lexa only nodded. Once they were in their room, Lexa began to strip and got caught in her little walkie talkie asking Clarke for help. Once she was freed, she began to pull at Clarke's scrub top.

 

 

"I can't wait until I get to do this all the time," Lexa said softly once the shirt was gone. Clarke laughed at her.

 

 

"What on earth do you mean?"

 

 

"Like you're most definitely gonna be a doctor when you grow up and I can't wait to take you back to our room to take these damn things off." Once she was free of her own clothes, she helped Clarke out if her own pants and lead her towards her bed.

 

 

"You want to keep me around that long?" Clarke asked.

 

 

Lexa just nodded before covering them up in her covers. "How else am I gonna get my sexy lap dance in return?"

 

 

Clarke laughed at her as she watched the girl fall asleep, playing with her hair and giving her kisses every now and then. The more and more she thought of a life with Lexa, the more and more she thought about the end of this summer fastly approaching.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think and thanks for your time.


End file.
